Only One
by madisoncunningham1
Summary: After work one day,Antonio Dawson bugs Erin Lindsay to go out for a drink? Just One She says. What happens when one drink leads to her meeting someone who might just be an important person in her life? One Drink and One Night out leads her to love?
1. Chapter 1

**I took two weeks to make sure this was good enough. I edited it and I figured out where I was going with this story. I still have no clue. We'll find out. I do have a couple of ideas though. If you want to request anything you'd like to see PM me or review and tell me. I hope you enjoy this!**

 **\- Maddison detchuckles**

"Come on Erin, just one drink. That's all." Antonio said trying to get her to go out.

"I wanna go home. I have stuff to do, I have to go home to Alex." Nadia laughed

"I'll watch Alex you go out Erin. You deserve a night off." Nadia said

Erin rolled her eyes then looked around the room. "Alright. One drink that's all." Tony Kevin and Adam all looked at each other then nodded their heads.

"Nadia if I come home to a messy house from you and my daughter." Nadia laughed then grabbed her keys and walked to her car. Erin grabbed her jacket and her keys then walked to her car and drove straight to molly's after their long day of work. Tony had dragged her to get out, she hadn't been the same since her ex left her and she just wanted everything to be normal. Her five year old daughter Alex was her whole world.

It was short for Alexandra, Erin didn't want a very girly name or a very boyish name so she chose something in the middle.

"Hey Erin, when did you decide you wanna go out?" Kelly teased. Erin laughed

"Um I don't know. The guys dragged me out. They said I should get out more besides Nadia decided to watch Alex for me." Kelly smiled then walked away towards his girlfriend. Erin sat down at the bar and waited as Otis grabbed her beer for her.

"Thank you Otis." Otis smiled then walked away. Kim walked up and sat next to her smiling big.

"Did you see the new guy come in here?" Kim asked

"No. I just got here. What does he look like?" Erin asked smiling. Kim turned her body around and pointed to him. Erin smiled

"Oh wow." He was tall muscular,blue eyes and light brown hair. He walked closer to the guys and smiled.

"Hey I'm Halstead Jay Halstead." He said shaking Antonio's hand

"Antonio Dawson, this is Kevin Atwater." Kevin shook his hand.

"Adam Ruzek, my fiancee is over there. Her name is Kim." Adam pointed to Kim who was standing next to Erin. They both locked eyes for a few minutes. Erin smiled then looked down.

"Erin."Kim said nudging her elbow against her shoulder.

"Huh?" Erin said smiling

"Do you know him?" Erin noded her head.

"No. I don't. I'm gonna go talk to him. See what he's like." Erin sat there

"Who's the blonde one?" Jay asked

"Her name is Erin, I wouldn't talk to her if I were you." Kevin laughed

"Why? What's she like?" Jay asked as he kept staring at her.

"Kevin is just jealous you are getting a girl before him. Go ask her. She doesn't bite or does she?" Antonio laughed as he pushed Jay towards his friend.

Jay stood in front of her and smiled.

"I'm Jay. Can I buy you a drink?" He asked sitting down next to her. Kim smiled then walked away.

"I'll see you later Erin." Kim said

"Sure.." Erin said

"Where do you work?" Jay asked

"I'm a Detective in Intelligence, my dad I guess you could call him runs it. Those are my friends over there who made me come out. I'm supposed to be at home with my five year old daughter, not out drinking."

"You have a daughter?" Erin nodded her head

"Yeah. I do. She's my whole world, the best thing that's ever happened to me. She saved me."

"Oh wow. I have a nephew who I don't see much. Don't feel bad about not being home with your daughter. You deserve a night off, besides if you didn't come I wouldn't have met the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." Erin blushed and bit her lip.

"Where do you work?" Erin asked

"I am a Detective in Narcotics, but I start in Intelligence tomorrow." Erin's eyes widened and she smiled.

"Ain't that something. You start working in the same unit I am working in." Erin chuckled as she took another sip of her drink.

"I was in the Rangers in the Army. I got out about two years ago.." Jay added

Erin grabbed her purse and put the money down on the bar. "I got the beer. Where are you headed?"

"I'm going home. I have a daughter I have to care for, and I can't let you pay for my drink." Erin spat

"Erin, It's fine. You need the money. I'll pay for the drink. I'm walking you out." Jay ordered

"Thanks for walking me out. I didn't really wanna leave. I just didn't want the guys to see me with you. They tease me about every guy I meet. Oh and if we do anything. Don't be alarmed if they threaten you. They are all like my brothers. It's nothing against you I ju-" Jay leaned in and interrupted her by kissing her. Erin looked up and smiled then kissed him again.

"That's in case we won't get to do it again." Jay smirked

"You wanna come to my house?" Jay asked.

"I don't think I should Jay."

"If not the offer still stands any other day. I'll see you tomorrow. Maybe I can meet your daughter?" Erin laughed

"Maybe. I don't let random men meet her." Jay smiled

"Yet you let those idiots inside?" Erin laughed .

"That's different,they are her uncles. You are a guy I just met."

"I'm a guy who won't hurt you or your daughter, I know what it's like to get your heartbroken Erin. I won't break yours. I can see the hurt in your eyes. I don't care what your ex did to you but just know if we started dating I will protect you."

"Jay I."

"It's fine Erin. I'll see you tomorrow." Erin smiled as she got into her car and drove to her house. She walked in silently so she wouldn't wake up her daughter.

"Erin, she was good. We had a fun time." Erin smiled as she hugged Nadia

"Is it okay if I stay the night?" Nadia asked

"Yeah sure."

Erin woke up the next morning to the sound of her daughter jumping on her bed. "Mommy Mommy!"

"Hey baby girl." Erin yawned and sat up in her bed. Alex sat down on her bed and kissed her mom.

"Mommy, it's winter break. Can I go to work with you?" Alex asked

"Sure kid. Go ask Nadia to get you dressed. Mommy will be up soon." Erin got up and ran into her bathroom she watched as her daughter ran into the living room.

"Nadia, mommy said to tell you to get me ready. Come on Auntie Nadia. Wake up." Alex said pushing her awake.

"Alright I'm up. Come on kiddo. Let's go get you ready ya little monster." Nadia picked her up and started tickling her.

"Auntie Nadia stop it!" Alex shouted. Nadia put her down and pulled out a sweater her jeans and her boots.

"Don't you look just adorable?" Nadia said.

"Alex, you look cute." Erin said bending down and putting her hat and mittens on her tiny head and hands.

"Mommy, where is my daddy? All of my friends at school have daddies but I don't. Lee Henry and Luke have Uncle Hermann. Louie has Uncle Matt. Eva and Diego have Uncle Tony. Why don't I have my daddy?"

"Listen baby girl, your daddy was a very bad person, he was mean to mommy. He is in jail now and you and I." Erin choked back on the tears. She smiled "We are safe because of grandpa. I love you baby girl. I only want what's best for you." Alex wrapped her arms around her mom and hugged her tight.

"I love you mommy. You are my hero." Erin looked up at Nadia who was standing behind her godchild.

"You are lucky." She mouthed off to Erin, who was trying not to cry.

"Alright baby girl. Grab your backpack with your ipad so we can get going. I get to meet my new partner." Erin smirked then laughed.

"Oh what new partner?" Nadia asked smirking.

"I don't know. I haven't met him yet." She put her daughter's jacket on then grabbed her hand.

"You'll meet him later." Erin added walking out of the door. Erin clipped her badge, then buckled her up.

"Mommy, will I ever have a daddy?" Alex asked

"Maybe you will. Maybe if Mommy finds someone who loves her and who I can trust. Your daddy hurt me very badly. I don't think I could ever let someone love me." Erin drove to the district and once she did she got her daughter out and they both walked inside.

"Hey Platt." Alex said

"Hey Little Lindsay! Aren't you supposed to be at school?" Alex laughed

"No. I don't have school. Mommy I'm gonna go up and see Grandpa."

Platt smiled and buzzed her up. "She's getting big Erin. Sooner or Later she's not gonna be your baby anymore. Go on up your new partner is hot." Erin smiled then Platt laughed.

"Don't remind me about Alex. And stop hitting on my partner. Aren't you married or something?"

Platt rolled her eyes then put her glasses back on. Erin ran up and walked up to her unit.

Alex was standing there doing her handshake with her uncle Kevin. Alex laughed then hugged Adam then Antonio. Jay her new partner was standing talking with Hank.

"Mommy Grandpa said he's gonna come see me after he talks to that man."

"Okay baby. Grab your ipad and play on it and leave your uncle's alone."

"Erin it's fine. She's not aggravating. Jordan is coming up in a minute. He's coming to work with me until he goes back to school." Kevin smiled and picked up his niece and held her tight.

"Uncle Kevin, Put me down." Alex shouted

"Nope." Kevin mumbled

Jay walked out of the office holding nothing but a box and his new vest. Jay sat down at the desk and started putting out his photos and everything. He took off the dog tags and put them in the top drawer. Everybody looked around at each other and wondered what that was about

"Were you a soldier?" Al asked

"Yes I was. I was in the Army. Rangers." Jay shot Erin a look and smiled.

"Jay you could have told us you were coming to work in our unit?" Antonio said

"You two know each other?" Antonio shook his head .

"Yeah. We met last night at Molly's. All of us did. Erin had a good time now didn't you?" Erin blushed then walked into the break room and grabbed a cup and filled it up with coffee.

"GRANDPA!" Alex yelled running into his arms. Hank pulled her in tight and held her.

"I missed you so much pal. When are we gonna have movie night kid? We still gotta watch Finding Dory." Alex smiled

"Whenever Mommy lets me come over. I guess. Can I go over tonight? And Mommy for Christmas are we still staying at Grandpa's?" Erin nodded her head.

"If you want to you can. Where the hell is Nadia? She isn't here yet. She's never late." Erin shouted. Kevin looked down and dialed the number

"Hey Nadia, where are you? We have been wondering." Nadia didn't answer the phone. She usually does Kevin thought.

"Maybe she got stuck in traffic or something." Antonio said

Everyone looked at him "What it's possible." He threw his hands up and laughed.

Erin looked at Hank then looked at Kevin.

"Uncle Kevin Jordan is coming up the steps now."

"Hey Detective Halstead." Jordan said waving to the new detective.

"How do you know him J?" Kevin asked Jordan smiled

"He's Shane's dad." Jordan said

 **When I say I took two weeks to write this I mean it. I was taking my time out trying to make it write. I really hope you liked this..**


	2. Chapter 2: Soulmate?

Erin followed Jay into the break room and stoppped him. She looked around to make sure no one was there.

"You are a dad?" Jay nodded his head swiftly then picked up a coffee cup. Erin threw her head back in disbelief.

"I am. He's fourteen. He lives with me. That reminds me Erin your daughter is beautiful."

"Thank you. Jay you still should have told me."

"Yeah. I realize what a jerk I was. Sorry. I was going to tell you but you wanted to go home so I figured I'd tell you tomorrow. Look Erin last night was amazing." Jay was like a puppy in love, his eyes were sparkling.

"Jay I'm not looking for anything. I don't want a relationship, she's only five. I don't want her to get confused if you leave then come back. Jay I don't want to put her through that. I haven't dated anyone sin-" Jay kissed her then Erin kissed him back.

"Since her dad left you. Look Erin.  
I'm not him, I'm not what tried to hurt you. I won't hurt you or your daughter."

"Jay I." Erin couldn't get out any words, she never met a man willing to take care of her and her daughter. She smiled but got rid of it quickly. She wanted to let someone in but she isn't sure if that's the one to let in.

She looked up at his eyes and smiled. "Erin, it's okay. You don't need to be sorry for what happened. Whatever happened you are still here and that's what matters."

"Jay we are nothing just friends." Jay smiled and nodded his head then walked out of the break room. He hasn't dated anyone in well over four years not after his last girlfriend went wrong, they would fight every night. Screaming waking up his son. That pushed Jay to do one thing. Drink. In that he became an alcoholic. Drinking everyday not going to work, missing his son's games.

Shane caught his eye, and made him think twice before he did it again. His mom pushed him to get help, and here he was. the same Jay Alexander Halstead before the drinking.

Erin was sixteen when she met a guy, love was just a tiny part of it. It was more of the drinking and drugs talking. She was addicted to heroine, and drinking vodka. She couldn't stop, until one morning she found out she was pregnant.. sixteen years old. She stopped. No one cares about her, no one did anything until she met Hank who told her she could only stay there if she kept the baby, and then gave it for adoption. That she did. He got her back to normal but now she's here and everything is falling apart.

"Hey Dad, can I-"

"Nope." Jay interrupted.

"Can I-" Jay laughed

"No no and no. You are grounded."

"What I did wasn't that bad though.. gosh." Shane rolled his eyes

"Shane Joshua Halstead, I don't care if it wasn't that bad. You still got a detention." Kevin laughed

"What did he do?" Adam asked

"Oh he fell asleep in class like an idiot, because he was up all night playing the new call of duty with Jordan." Kevin laughed

"Hey hey hey. We were only up till 3..."

Shane walked to the break room and saw Alex sitting there playing on her iPad. Shane smiled any day next to her.

"Hey Alex, whatcha playing?"

"I'm playing jelly splash. Mommy let me play it. Wanna play with me? I have no friends. All of them are really mean, I only have one friend. His name is Finn. He's really nice and funny."

"Oh Alex I'm sorry everyone is mean. Don't worry kid I've been there too. I have bullies too. They are mean. Except now I hang out with Jordan. But anyway kid do you play any sports?"

Alex laughed then smiled. "Yeah I. Play Soccer and Softball. Soon I'll play volleyball."

"That's cool. I play basketball and baseball sometimes."

"Mommy, where is Aunt Nadia?" Alex shouted as she ran into the bullpen. Erin looked down at her daughter then looked up at Antonio who was giving her a sad look.

"I don't know baby. Why don't you go play with Shane and Jordan. Mommy will get you some food." Alex nodded her head then ran back into the room..

Erin walked by Dawson's desk and leaned over. "Tony what's wrong?"

"We can't find her."

Erin's smile went away and she looked at her daughter who was laughing dancing to Let it Go from Frozen.

"We need to find her for that little girl." Erin pointed to her daughter.

"I'm on. I'll have Jin find out. Kevin can you start looking? Also I saw the way he looked at you Erin." Antonio smiled

"Nothing is gonna happen. We are just friends." He laughed

"Just friends who kiss right?"

"W-" Erin just laughed then walked to her desk and held her phone in her hand.

"Hey Nadia, it's me. I just want you to call me when you get this. Please call me back. Alex is wondering where you are at. I am too. Please." Erin's voice cracked.

"Grandpa." Daniel said running into the bullpen.

"Danny, what are you doing here?"

"Nadia brought me. I called her because I wanted to come see Aunt Erin and Mom left. I don't know where she went."

"Nadia." Erin said hugging her best friend.

"Whoa what do you think happened to me?"

"Nothing. You didn't answer your phone. We all got worried your car wouldn't let us track you."

Nadia nodded her head as she saw Alex. "Nannie." Alex shouted Alex engulfed her in a hug. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. Erin who's the new guy?" Nadia smirked

Jay stood up and smiled at the two women. "This is my partner Jay Halstead. Jay this is my best friend Nadia.."

"Hey Nadia." He shook her hand then sat down.

"Grandpa, she's been going ballistic. She hasn't eaten or drank anything. I don't even think she's gotten any sleep since he died. I'm worried. She hasn't been home either."

"Danny, I will find your mom. You need to relax and stop worrying about it."

"I can't though. How do I? Dad is freaking dead. Mom is awol. I just want everything to be okay."

"Look kid. I'm gonna tell you the same thing I told your mom. You need to stay strong for yourself. I don't know what's wrong with your mom."

Daniel nodded his head. "It's been freaking five months since he died. I still think he's going to walk in those two doors and hug me tight. It's not going to happen."

"That's how I felt when your grandma died kid. I would walk into the house and look around for her. Wait and see if she'll come hug me. Tell me how her day was. That first month she was gone. I never went home. I went to a bar stayed there all night then went to work drunk. You know who pulled me out? Erin. She pushed me to get better because of you. She told me 'You have a grandson now. You can't do this. Camille doesn't deserve this.' I just want you to know. Everything will be fine. I'll get your mom back. You need to worry about school.. your mom loves you. She doesn't know how to handle this. I don't either."

Daniel nodded his head then he walked out of the office. "Thank you Grandpa. You deserve happiness. Oh and I called Benson back for you. She would love to come out and have a drink or dinner.."

"You rascal. Thanks kid."

Jay looked over at the break room where his son and his best friend was sitting playing with Alex.

"Shane come on kid. We gotta go. Shifts over." Shane nodded his head then walked out.

"Bye Alex. I'll see you soon."

"Mommy can I still stay at Grandpa's?"

When Erin wasn't paying attention. Jay slipped a note into her purse. Erin smiled as Jay walked out.

Shane put his jacket on then his big furry fluffy hat. "That hat looks ugly on you son." Jay said laughing

"Oh shut up. No one cares.. besides I saw you slip that note into Erin's purse..."

Erin blushed then Jay smiled. "Shut it."

Erin looked into her purse and pulled out the note.

 _"Dear Erin,_  
 _I thought it would just be better writing a note. I'm sorry I didn't tell you anything about my son. I didn't know how. Now you know. If you want you can call me and we can go out for a beer tonight. Shane is out with Jordan, and Daniel. I know Alex was going to Hank's. anyway just call me. My number is 678 456 7891. Last night was fun_."

Erin smiled reading the note. "Jay, I'll go. How about 8?" Jay turned around and nodded his head.

"I'd love that. I'll see you at Molly's."

Jay walked away and drove to his house and started pulling out all his nice shirts. "Dad, this one." Shane said holding up his nice shirt.

Jay frowned. "This shirt kid. Was the one I wore when I fell in love with your mom. I miss her like crazy."

"Me too dad. It's been 8 years... that's crazy." Jay nodded his head.

"You should wear it tonight. Maybe it'll bring you good luck. Finally.. You deserve it. Just wear it.  
For me. "

Jay smiled then put on the blue polo. He looked in the mirror and fixed the collar. He put his nice watch on. After he walked into the kitchen. "You look nice Dad. Alright I'm going to Jordan's. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Hey Son, be careful. It's dangerous out there."

"I know Dad. Don't worry. You don't have too. I'm okay. I'll be home tomorrow." Jordan knocked on the door.

Shane grabbed his bag then ran out the door and started riding his bike with his best friend.

"We should invite Daniel. He just lost his dad. It's the least we can do."

"Jordan you know." Jordan nodded his head

"I know Shane but he deserves to have some friends. It can be a fresh new start. We have our dads. You have yours but I have Kevin."

"Yeah I know. Alright text him." Two guys with hoddies stopped them.

"Jordan.." Shane spat

"What?"

"Look we don't want to cause any trouble. Just let us go. We are fifteen and our dads are cops who can drop you like a fly in two seconds. I wouldn't mess with us." Jordan added grabbing the knife from his back pocket. Jordan shot Shane a look then nodded

"We just want your money. That's all." Daniel stood behind them.

"If you wanna mess with them. You better kill me first. I'd advise you to step back. Do you know who my grandpa is?"

"Hank Voight. That's who he is." Daniel held up a knife and walked next to Jordan.

"Thanks dude." Daniel nodded his head.

Jordan got off his bike then knee kicked one of the guys, but the other punched him. Shane punched him then kicked him in the balls.

Daniel took the knife and put it in their faces. "You really wanna mess with us? Go ahead." One of them got up and punched them all.

"Ow. Shit. My eye. My dad is gonna be pissed."

"Erin..." Jay said as she walked into the bar wearing a nice dress.

"Hey. I didn't know if this was too dressy but who cares. It's a night away from Alex."

"How many times does she stay with Hank?" Erin grabbed the beer and drank.

"Three times a week when I'm busy with a case. Nadia usually helps me with her school and all. I'm thankful for them two. Antonio and Kevin too. They stepped up after her dad went to jail. Helped me get better for my girl. I really am."

"You don't have to talk about it." Erin nodded her head

"It's not something I'm ashamed of. I dated a drunk he started getting high off of these grade A drugs. I took up for him. Helped him get it. It was the day Alex was born. I was fighting with him. Telling him his daughter needed a real father someone who would protect her. He wouldn't listen. He slapped me then shoved me to the ground. I almost lost my baby girl because of a shitty man. Kim and Sean got the call and immediately called Hank. Hank put the cuffs on him and I was rushed to the hospital. They had to do a c section, after she was born. Hank broke the news that he went to jail. I wasn't a great mom at first. Nadia Kim Adam and Tony stepped up and watched her while I was getting high drunk. Anything i had to do to erase the memories. She saved my life. Tony helped me realize that I needed to get better.."

"I'm sorry Erin. Shane saved my life."

"Now Jay you don't have to talk..."

"No it's fine. You told yours it's only fair if I tell mine. It was four years ago. I met this woman. I thought was my soulmate. We would fight every night over the stupidest shit. It led me to drink where I would miss his football games, not go to work, just lay on the couch and watch my kid grow up in front of me. One day he came home and looked me in the eyes and said. 'Daddy I miss the old you. The one where you would take me to the cubs games and watch my football games. I don't like Amy. She makes you get really mad and hurt me. I love you daddy. I miss mommy. I miss the way she made you smile when you used to love me. Now you love the beer.' I shook my head then walked straight into the church. Straight into a rehab. My son stayed with his grandma, until I could get better. And I met Tony working undercover.. That's how I got into Intelligence.. He invited me out to Molly's last night. I wasn't expecting someone like you there. I'm glad I went. Shane was wanting me to go, and I wanted to stay home.." Jay smiled

"I think I met my soulmate." Jay mumbled to himself.

"Jordan, what do we do? Hey look just let us go?" the three kids were in a warehouse tied up, next to each other.

"Shit." Shane mumbled as he banged his head against the wall.

"Daniel, can you get your grandpa on the phone?" Shane asked

"I don't know. I need to reach it. Can you try to grab it?"  
Shane nodded his head and grabbed the phone out of his pocket.

"Hey Grandpa, ping my phone. Shane Jordan and I were kidnapped. Just I need an ambulance. Shane's head is bad."

"Daniel what the hell happened?"

"They were trying to rob us. We were on our way to Jordan's house. I guess they wanted to kidnap us too. Just hurry up."

"Daniel stay on the phone."

"Okay. Just call someone. This fucking zip ties hurt." Hank looked back at Alex who was lying on the couch watching tv on her iPad.

"Grandpa, I feel yucky." Alex said running towards him.

Hank bent down and felt her forehead. "Oh baby you are sick. You have fever. Daniel I'm calling Jin and Al."

"I'm hanging up."

Hank hung up the phone then texted Erin. "Hey Erin Alex has fever. I'm gonna give her some medicine."

Erin heard her phone ding. She looked down and saw the text.

"Hank, I'm coming home."

"No. you don't need too. She's fine."

Hank stopped texting then texted Al the address.

"Tony, get Kevin and Adam. We have to go get the boys. They are in trouble."

"What do you mean Al? They are in trouble."

"Just go to the place. We are getting the boys back."

Shane tugged on the zip tie then took off his shirt and put it against his head.

"CHICAGO PD!" They all heard. Shane looked at the door which was being kicked in by Kevin.

"Grandpa I don't want this yucky medicine."

"Baby girl, you gotta take it. Or you are gonna be more sick."

"No. No." Alex shouted

"Look Jay, I gotta go. I don't want Alex to think I'm bailing on her."

"Erin she's not gonna think that. You are an amazing mother. I promise. Just one more drink."

Hank picked up his granddaughter and put her in the car. "Alex I gotta take you to the hospital." Alex started crying then she fell back asleep.

"Kevin, I I need to call my dad."

"Shane, wait till you get to the hospital. You have a pretty bad gash."

"Shit. My stomach hurts like hell Big bro." Jordan said. Kevin lifted up his shirt then revealed a big gash from a knife cut.

The three boys were transported to the hospital.

Shane sat up in his bed and looked around. He noticed a doctor who looked just like his dad.

"Shane Halstead, I'm Dr. Halstead."

"You have the same last name as me. Am I suddenly dreaming?" Shane laughed at himself.

"No you aren't."

"Is your mom or dad here?" Shane shook his head

"No. They aren't." Shane rolled his eyes then looked over at the door as he noticed his dad coming in.

"Dad!" Shane shouted.

Jay looked over at his son then brother who was standing in front of them. "Will Halstead, get out my son's room. Now. I want another doctor."

"Jay stop being selfish and let me look at your son's head. Mom wouldn't want this fighting." Jay rolled his eyes

"Mom wouldn't want you acting like a fucking asshole either? Now I want another doctor. One I'm not related to. Shane I'm gonna help you."

"Dad just let him help me. I don't care."

Will walked closer to his nephew and looked at the cut. "This one is gonna need stitches." Shane scoffed

"Dad I just want to go home."

Erin rushed into the hospital and looked around. "I'm looking for Alexandra Camille Lindsay?" Maggie pointed to the room to the right.

"Oh baby girl. Hank what happened with the boys?" Hank's eyes widened

"I don't know. I have no clue what happened. Daniel told me they were on their way to Kevin's then they were robbed then knocked unconscious."

"Mommy I don't feel good." Alex threw up all over herself.

"Crap. I need a doctor." Hank shouted

Jordan laid in the bed sleeping. Kevin stood outside.

"He's gonna be okay. I promise." Kevin smiled

"Thank you. He's all I have left." Jordan opened his eyes wide open, and looked around the room.

"Kevin, Are Shane and Daniel okay?"

"Yeah."

Jay looked at his older brother then back at his son. "Can I talk to you?" Will nodded his head then walked out the room.

"Look Jay, I was going to tell you I was back. I figured you didn't want me too. But I'm back."

"Will you left, when mom was dying. What to go work? To go party. I know I wasn't an angel. I'm still not but I don't want you around me or my family."

"Jay, I didn't even know you had a son. More or less was still alive."

"I didn't want to tell you. You didn't deserve to know. You will never deserve too. You are my brother and you turned on me."

"We turned on each other when mom died. How about a fresh start?" Jay laughed then rolled his eyes.

"How about a no. I'm being a father."

"Mommy where is my daddy?"

"He's in a different state baby girl." Erin looked at Hank disappointed in herself. She burst into tears.

"Erin, come see. Tony can you watch Alex?" Tony walked in and Erin walked out.

"Erin what's wrong?"

"I don't know Hank. I can't handle lying to her. Her dad is in jail and the best I could say was your dad is in a different state. That's the same thing my mom told me. Hank I can't do motherhood. I don't know what I was thinking keeping her." Erin burst into tears. Hank held her tighter.

"Erin don't say that. That girl is well taken care of. You are the best mother you can be. Don't regret anything you've done. She's gonna ask and one day you are going to need to tell her the truth. I promise Erin she loves you more than anything. She saved your life. Please don't do anything stupid."

Jay looked back at Erin. "Son. I'm gonna go see her." Shane nodded his head  
"Dad I'm fine. Go see her." Jay walked out and ran towards Erin.

"Erin, what's wrong?" Erin put her hand on her head and looked around.

"Jay I don't know what to do. She just asked me who her dad was. I lied. I couldn't say it to her face. I'm sorry I'm such a bad mom."

"Erin, don't say that. You are an amazing mom. I know we aren't dating but I'm here for you, and I'm not going anywhere."

In that moment Erin knew something. Maybe not today or tomorrow or a week from now. But one day she thought one day they will date. Maybe marry. She knew he was the one she wanted raising her baby girl, who would always be there for her.

Someone who wanted to protect her. She never had someone like that.

"How did I get so lucky to meet someone like you?" Erin whispered

 **This took me two weeks to write. I erased it then wrote again. I finally got to this. thanks for reading. I appreciate it.**


	3. Chapter 3: A Christmas Surprise

**I Hope you all enjoy this Christmas Chapter. There are two surprises. I will have another one up in the next week or two. But please enjoy this and review! My Pm's are open for any ideas for this story or one shot!**

It had been a week since Jay and Erin talked at Molly's told each other their stories. Both had a relaxed reaction. Which neither expected. Erin stood watching the snow fall from inside her house, she looked back at her christmas tree which was lit up with colorful lights and different ornaments, Alex had made, or some Daniel made when he was younger. She had just finished wrapping the last of her small presents.

It was 2 am and Daniel and Nadia was helping her. "What do we have to do now? Sleep?" Daniel asked laughing

"No. More like putting together her kitchen.." Erin laughed moving the boxes over. Daniel threw his head back then laughed.

"Oh hell no. I'm going to sleep." Erin laughed then started opening the boxes.

"You leave and you won't get your surprise tomorrow.." Daniel sat down and started putting it together.. Not knowing what the hell he was actually doing.

Nadia put her head down and fell asleep and soon after it was 4 am, Erin and Daniel were fast asleep snoring. Nadia laughed

"Erin, did you finish?" Erin shot her head up and looked around. "No shit. I need. I need a screwdriver."

"You really don't have a screwdriver?" Erin laughed

"I forgot. Daniel can you go with her?" Daniel looked up then dropped his head back on the bag of screwdrivers.

"I'll be back.." Nadia left the house and drove to the nearest drug store.

"I'm going back to sleep. I can't stay up."

Shane woke up the next morning and looked around his room with a whole bunch of balloons. "Dad you didn't have to do this." Shane spat

"Yeah but it's your sixteenth birthday plus I have a big surprise for you outside.." Shane sprinted to the door putting on his jacket and shoes. "But you need these first don't ya?" Shane looked back at his dad with the keys to his truck.

"You are joking Dad?" Jay laughed

"I wish I was. It cost me more than anything.." Shane smiled slamming the door open. Jay rushed outside and met him out there.

"Thanks Dad. I love it." these were the moments Jay lived for, the moments where he could see his kid smile big as he got what he wanted for Christmas. He wanted to break the news to him but something told him to wait, he had signed back up for Active Duty to go back to Iraq and serve his country. Jay knew he shouldn't have but he needed it, to go save his country one last time.

"Shane come on let's eat breakfast. We have to go see someone.." Shane grabbed his keys locked his truck then ran back inside.

"I really love it.. It was your grandpa's old truck.. I let my friend use it until I figured out what to do with it.." Jay hugged his son tightly then sat down.

Erin woke up to the sound of her nephew and daughter jumping on her bed. "MOMMY WAKE UP IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Alex shouted

"Al, let mommy wake up first." Alex was wearing her christmas tree pajamas and she had her hair in a braid.

Alex got off the bed then followed her cousin into the living room where it was filled with presents. Daniel heard the doorbell. He moaned.

"Erin! The doorbell rang." Daniel shouted. Erin jumped up and ran to the door. "Daniel it's your surprise." Daniel looked away

His big brother came into the door in his Army Uniform. Daniel turned around and jumped up. "JORDAN!"

Jordan smiled and hugged his little brother. "Hey little bro. How's it going?"

"When did this happen? How? You've been gone for a year.." Jordan smiled .

"I'm finished.. I got discharged a couple weeks ago.. I was surprising you and that little girl over there. Alexandra Camille Lindsay. Get your butt over here." Alex turned around and looked at her older cousin and ran towards him

"JORDAN YOU ARE HOME!" Her tiny squeaky voice shouted throughout the house waking up Nadia.

"I'm home." Jordan whispered picking her up and holding her tightly.

There was a woman holding a baby who came up behind him. "Erin Daniel this is my wife Addison and my daughter Avery Daniel-" Jordan's eyes opened wide as he noticed who it was standing in front of him. Nadia smiled then realized who it was.

"Erin who's that?" Nadia asked

"Jordan Voight, my nephew." Nadia walked away into the kitchen and started cooking breakfast.

Jordan followed her into the kitchen and laughed. "Nadia what are you doing here?" He asked

"I live here. Erin saved my life a couple years ago. Alex is my godchild.."

"She's my godchild too." Jordan added Nadia rolled her eyes

"Jordan nothing happened between us. Okay?" Jordan laughed

"Nadia we dated for five years. Nothing happened between us right? I loved you, I still care about you. Yes I moved on but I will never lose my feelings." Nadia nodded her head.

"I loved you. I loved you Jordan. I never turned you down on our dates, I never forgot about you. Jordan you left me remember. You said you would be back. Now you are back with a kid and a wife. How is that near fair to me? I stayed here got a job became a better version of myself so I can be the best for someone. For you mostly. I want you so badly Jordan. I just want your big hugs. Jordan I still have feelings for you. I still care about you. I just want what we had. I want someone to love me like you did. I just need that." Nadia shouted

"You two dated?" Erin asked

"Yeah. In high school. We broke up when he left but I never lost my feelings for him. I guess." Jordan grabbed her arm then pulled her in for a hug.

"Nadia I still love you. I never stopped." Nadia furrowed her eyebrow.

Jordan grabbed her cheeks in his big hands then kissed her. "Nobody else matters but you Nadia." Addison looked at her best friend and laughed.

"Am I done here?" Addison said

"Yeah.. Go. I'll see you later. I guess." Jordan said

Nadia looked at him "She's not your wife?" Nadia said

"Nope. I don't have one. I just told her to come in case someone asked me if I had a girlfriend. Avery is mine though. She's the result of a one night stand…" Jordan smiled

"She's beautiful." Nadia said

"Yeah but you are more beautiful." Jordan said

Erin's phone rang, she picked it up and answered it. "Hey Erin, I was wondering if you wanted to come to my house today for Christmas dinner?"

"Jay I'm having a dinner here, if you would like to come. You and Shane. You can come now, we are just opening presents. Well trying too." Erin laughed

"I'll see you in a bit Darlin'.." Jay said

Erin smiled then hung up her phone. "Momma can we open presents now?" Erin nodded her head and sat down.

"Sure baby. Here open this one." Erin pulled one that was wrapped.

Alex ripped the paper off of it then saw an Elsa doll she has been wanting.

"Santa is the best."

Daniel laughed "Santa is-" Erin threw a pillow at him.

"Shit." He whispered

Daniel laughed

Jay knocked on the door twenty minutes later holding a present in his hand. "Daniel James Open the door." Daniel got up and opened the door.

"Hey Shane!"

Jay handed Erin a present as she hugged him. "This is for little Alex. Shane helped me pick it out." Alex overheard and jumped up.

"Hey Mr. Jay, Mommy never stops talking about you ever. She said she liked you. I don't really know what that means in adult talk but in school when someone likes you I don't really know what happens." Jay picked her up and hugged her

"Kid, I got you a present. Here open it.." Jay handed her the present and Alex ripped it open.

"Mr. Jay what is it?" Alex asked

"Oh you see here you open it up." Jay put her on his lap and help her open it.

"I don't get it. What is it?"

"It's a dog tag, also there's one more thing in there."

"Mommy it's a cross." Jay smiled

"It's a necklace. It goes with the dog tag.."

"Jay you didn't have to." Erin spat

"I did, also I have something for you too.."

Erin walked back into her room and shut the door. "Jay what is it?" Jay smirked then raised his eyebrow.

"Well." Erin smiled then took off his shirt then He took her shirt off and it resulted in them in bed. Jay rolled over and laid on the bed.

"Jay we shouldn't have.." Erin laughed

"We won't do it again but I wanted you so badly."

"Jay I liked that." Erin said kissing him again.

"But we can't. I don't want too."

Alex was sitting in her room playing with her new toys when her older cousin came in and grabbed her an outfit. "DJ I want to wear the leather jacket and the boots and this shirt.." Daniel rolled his eyes.

"You are a pain kid." Alex laughed

"You know you love me." Daniel picked up and and turned her upside down.

"I love you a little too much Alex." Alex smiled

"Pal, if you ever need anything I'm here for you. Through everything.."

"I love you DJ." Alex wrapped her arms around her older cousin and gave him a big hug.

"I may be too young to understand anything but I really miss Uncle Justin. I'm sorry about your daddy. I wish mine was still here.."

"Hey kid you don't wish that. Your daddy was a bad person, he deserved what he got. I may not be your real older brother but I'm calling you my little sister.."

They both heard the door knock. Shane sat on the couch playing on his phone then Daniel ran up and got the door.

"Hello?" Daniel gasped at who it was.

 **Hey! I've been writing this for a couple weeks and I wanted to keep writing it but that didn't work out. hahah. I am really working hard on school and all the sports I do, if I don't get a chapter in by the next week or so. Christmas break is just three weeks away for me. I'll get one up by then.**


	4. Chapter 4: Mommy Knows Best

**I finally had the time to finish it. I have been trying to finish it all week long, and I had the chance. I hope you enjoy it! And I added more Jay and Alex to it.. I hope you don't care if Alex calls him dad. I mean she is four and she doesn't know any better. I am super excited for what's to come! Thanks so much for reading! Please Review! Enjoy!**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"N-Nadia. G-Get Erin."

M

"Oh yeah where is that bitch anyway? Probably screwing another man." Jack said

"No how about you leave." Erin said

"Oh there's the whore." Erin walked towards him but Nadia pushed her back.

"Nadia let me go. He deserves what he's getting.." Jay stepped in front of her.

"Do we have a problem asshole?" Jay asked

"Not that I know of I just wanna see my daughter." Jack spat pushing Jay out of the way. Jay pushed him back.

"I'd advise you to leave before I make you. Erin doesn't want you around our daughter, so leave. Now."

"Your daughter last I checked you didn't get Erin pregnant four years ago."

"You remember how old she is, how did you get out of jail? You were charged with two counts of manslaughter."

"I got out on compliance. I want to see my daughter.."

"Mommy, when can we open presents?" Alex asked

"I'm guessing that's her." Jack said

"Alex come see. Let's go play.." Shane and Daniel both said pushing her into the play room.

"Jack you are never meeting her. So leave.."

"What is this guy doing around our daughter Erin? He's not her father."

"Oh and you are? You've been gone her whole life Jackson. He's more of a father than you ever were. Being drunk half the damn time. You weren't there for me."

"Erin you are fucking oblivious. This guy isn't going to be there for you."

"Jack leave now."

"I will. I just wanted to tell you I'm filing for custody." Jay shut the door on his face and locked it. Erin looked up at him and burst into tears.

"He can't take her away. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me.." Alex came running into the living room and straight into her mom's arms.

"Mommy, I love you." She said

"Oh baby girl I love you too."

"Jay.." Jay backed away and sat on the couch.

"Jay do you want me? What do you want? You don't seem to know it."

"Erin, of course I want you. I haven't stopped smiling since I met you. I just said those things because I know you were unsure.. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable.."

"I was only unsure because of her, and you pretended to be my boyfriend and her dad… That made me even more sure of you.. I want you even more.."

"So are we a thing now? I don't know. I haven't done this dating thing in a while.." Jay laughed before giving her a kiss.

"I just met you a week ago and It's felt like a lifetime.."

"I like you Jay Halstead.." Jay smiled then kissed her again.

"Mommy why are you kissing Jay?" Jay bent down and picked her up.

"Alex Mommy has something to tell you.." Alex smiled

"Are you dating Mr. Jay?" Erin laughed then smiled

"Yeah. I am. And He's going to be stay with us." Shane overheard

"OH hell no. I'm not staying." Shane spat running out the door.

"Shane!" Jay put Alex down then ran after him.

"Dad no save it. You said you weren't going to date another woman. Not after Amy. You said it. Dad you told me straight to my face when I was fucking 9. This isn't fair to me."

"Shane I've finally found someone who makes me happy. It's time I get something good."

"Dad I don't even wanna see your face. Go fuck your new girlfriend and call her daughter yours."

Shane realized what he had said. Knew he was at the wrong. He was just mad that his dad didn't acknowledge his mom anymore.

"Dad, you deserve Erin.."

"Why did you say those things? I get it you are mad, but I deserve love just as much as you do kid. This isn't going to change anything between us. You are still my son.."

"Dad You deserve love.. I guess it's taking me a while to figure it out.." Jay hugged his son tightly

"There's something you should know…" Jay pulled away from his son

"I reenlisted in the Army. I got called back for next week.."

"You are leaving? Wh where am I going to stay? You can't just leave like that dad."

"Shane. I have to go.."

"Why did you reenlist? I mean you had me. You had a great freaking life. You have a brand new freaking girlfriend. What are you going to tell her huh?"

"Shane I'll deal with that later."

"What are you going to deal with later Jay?" Erin asked

"Dad has to go back.." Erin looked at Jay then back at Shane with a confused look.

"Back in the Army.. I got called back.." Jay said

Erin ran back inside and into her room then locked the door she slid up against it and started crying.

"Dad.. See." Nadia ran towards her room.

"Erin, open up.." Nadia spat

"No. I'm not.."

Nadia pushed the door open and sat right next to Erin and held her in her arms. "Erin you gotta go talk to him?"

"I will just let me." Erin stood up then walked out the door and walked towards Jay. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"If you have to go then go, I'll be here waiting for you but you aren't going to be here for the trial. You will be gone. Your son I guess can stay with me." Shane shook his head.

"Hell no. I'm not staying. Dad you can't.." Shane shouted.

"Shane, it's final.." Shane scoffed then walked into the playroom and sat by Dj.

"I hate this.."

"My dad was in the Army before he died.. I know how you feel." Daniel said

"It's just he was here. Now he's not going to be here.."

"Yeah.. He'll come back. He always does.."

Alex walked out of the playroom and smiled at her mom. "Mommy, is Jay my new daddy?"

"I don't know Alex.. I gotta tell you something.." Hank walked into the door and smiled at his family.

"Your real daddy." Erin cleared her throat before continuing "He came back this morning. You know that man standing in the doorway talking to mommy. He told me that he wanted to fight so he could see you on the weekdays or weekends.."

Hank looked at Erin his eyes turning red. "Oh hell no. I'll have him thrown in jail. This is not happening. Hell no." Hank spat throwing his bags down.

"Hank.." Erin spat

"No Hank nothing. He's not taking my baby girl. He's not getting anywhere's near her. I'll fight till my death so he doesn't get that kid.." Erin let go of her daughter and got up.

"He came by this morning and told me. I haven't been the same Hank.. I can't wrap my head around it.."

"I'm gonna have him in jail.." Hank spat

Erin didn't want to argue. She stood there watching him. Alex looked up at her family who was too busy arguing.

Jordan stepped out from the kitchen and saw his grandpa.

"Hey Grandpa…" Jordan said

"Jordan Henry Voight get your butt over here son." Jordan laughed and hugged his grandpa.

"Erin.." Jay said

"Jay, I can't lose her, or you."

"Erin, I'm not going anywhere…" Jay said wrapping his arms around Erin and holding her tight.

"Mr. Jay, I can tell mommy loves you." Jay looked at Hank who was smiling away then bent down and picked up the four year old girl.

"And I love your Mommy." Jay kissed Erin then hugged Alex tighter.

"Mommy is he going to be my new daddy?"

"Yeah I guess he is, but first he's gotta tell you something." Erin let go of his shoulder then walked back.

"What is it?" Alex asked in her cute puppy dog face and voice.

"Well I have to go save my friend. Overseas for six months." Alex looked at her mom then back at Jay who was still holding her in his arms.

"So that means you are leaving? But you just got here."

"Yeah well.. I have to leave next week but don't worry I'll be back before you know then I'm going to take you and Shane out to Navy Pier and we'll ride the ferris wheel." Alex smiled

"Why do you have to go? First my real daddy now you." Alex pouted

"Hey look kid I'm coming back. I'll just be gone for a few months." Alex got attached real easy to the man.

The next morning Jay smiled at the two girls who were standing outside playing in the snow. Erin picked up her daughter and kissed her head. "Alex I love you so damn much."

"Daddy." Alex said

Erin looked down at her child then at Jay.. "Alex, you.."

"Mommy, if he loves you, and you love him. And I love him then he's my daddy. Besides he promised he'd come back, and Uncle Tony told me any guy promises that is a real man. He's my new daddy."

"I guess he is.." Jay smiled

Shane stood watching. He put his shoes on then ran out and started throwing a snowball at his dad. Jay turned around and threw on back. Shane laughed as he fell into the cold snow. Alex jumped ontop of him and fell back.

"Ow girl." Shane laughed

"Look Alex I love you like my own little sister. If you ever need something just let me know. I'll be there if you have guy troubles or something. Anything I'm here.."

Alex smiled and hugged Shane. "Is he my big brother? Like how Lee Henry has a big brother?" Erin and Jay both laughed then hugged each other.

"I am. I guess.. Look Erin I'm not calling you mom you aren't my mom. Never will be."

"I'm not trying to replace your mom.." Shane rolled his eyes

"Good because you will never.."

"Shane Joshua.."

Shane rolled his eye then ran inside and played with his xbox that was in the toyroom. Alex got up ran and sat in the room.

"Shane what happened to your mommy?" Shane smiled

"She passed away when I was just a little kid, about your age. I don't really talk about her much. It's just been my dad and I. Look Alex I don't want you to feel like I'm getting mad over all of this. I just wish my mom was still here.."

"Shane, is it okay if I call your dad, daddy?" Shane picked her up and sat her on his lap, She laughed

"Sure kid, if that makes you happy. Then go for it. He's yours now I guess."

"Dad!" Shane shouted

"Yeah son?"

"Jay I am leaving to go out with Kim for a little while to get somethings for Alex. I'll be back later. Can you watch her?" Jay nodded his head then gave her a kiss.

"Sure."

"Can we go see Grandpa?"

"Hey Alex come see." Alex ran out of the room and stood in front of Jay and Shane.

"Go put on your jacket, and your boots I guess. We are leaving.." Alex ran to the door and grabbed her boots then sat down and put them on. Looking up at Shane and Jay she smiled at the two.

"It's weird." Shane spat as he put on his jacket.

"What is?" Jay asked

"Having a." Shane put his air quotes up in the air then laughed "Little Sister.. I never thought you would start dating someone.."

"I think I might've found my soulmate Shane.. She completes me.. Can you feel that way after a week?"

"Dad, you can. I gotta tell you something.." Shane said "Now before you get mad at me. I'm not on drugs and I can tell you that I'm the reason behind the kidnapping robbery last week. I didn't mean for it to happen I didn't want it to happen. I just was trying to catch them, t they killed Jules th-they are the ones selling the fentanyl you are trying to catch.. Uncle James asked me to look into it after Uncle Tyler died in the fire, th they found fentanyl right by him, they think it's Arson suicide.. I think it's just arson. Uncle Tyler would never just kill himself. Uncle James told me the reason why you don't talk to Uncle Will.."

"Why the hell do you have fentanyl Shane Joshua Halstead.."

"I am undercover with Antonio…" Shane looked down but his dad grabbed his face and picked it up.

"Dad look I'm not high. I'm not taking drugs but the guys last week. T They knew who I was. T they knew I had some. That's what they wanted. They obviously knew I had it.." Jay's eyes widened big.

"Shane, you are undercover. You are only fifteen. Your last name is Halstead. How the hell did they not catch that."

"I have an alias.. Look you can't tell anyone. I don't want anything to happen to you Erin or Alex.. They said if they had a snitch their whole family would be dead.."

"Shane t the reason I don't talk to your uncle is because of my mom. She died when I was ten, Your uncle is 5 years older than me. I was pissed off he was out partying. And He came back and I didn't really have the best reaction. I punched him then he punched me back. I never talked to him again. Your Uncle James was pissed at me, and Uncle Tyler didn't speak to me for a year.. Everyone was mad except your grandpa.. Will was the oldest, he took off, never came back. I looked up to him until he did what he did. That's why I was mad at him.."

"Daddy, Where are we going?" Alex asked

"My dad's house.."

"I am still not used to her yet.." Shane spat

"You aren't supposed to son, it takes time. When are you getting a girl?"

"When I find someone who doesn't care that I'm weird.. Everyone cares about you, no one cares about your flaws. You just gotta be perfect.."

"I know someone that would be perfect for you. Well just wait until we go inside.." Jay smiled. Shane unbuckled himself and kept wondering what the hell it meant. He never understood his dad, but sometimes he did.

"Dad, what the hell does that mean?" Alex unbuckled herself then followed Jay into the house. Shane smiled then followed them.

"Hey Dad!" Jay said hugging his father.

Alex looked around. His Dad Joe smiled at the kid. "Who's kid? Did you have another kid?" Jay laughed

"My girlfriend went shopping and Shane wanted to come see you so we took her with us.." Jay bent down and picked her up. "Alex say hi." Alex buried her head in his shoulder, acting shy

Shane sat on the couch turned on the tv and started watching football.

"Dad so.."

"I invited Will and James over.." Joe said

"Dad, what the hell." Will walked into the door first, holding his girlfriend's hand with his daughter on her hip.

"Jay, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see Dad, besides Shane wanted to see him.."

"Oh, Dad you could have told me this." Will spat

"Oh sorry I just thought we all could have a talk about Tyler.. The investigations came back." Shane overheard and his head shot up.

"Hold on. I have something to say." Shane shouted

"Shane wait, I need to finish."

"Uncle Tyler didn't kill himself. He was killed by someone who set the fire." Shane spat

 **Another Cliffhanger? I'm so mean and so sorry. But another chapter will be up soon. Like next week if I have time. I have exams and I should be studying but I'm not, so be thankful. Thank you for reading!**

 **With so much Love,**

 **Madds detchuckles ;)**


	5. Chapter 5: Loving Her

"What do you mean son?"

"I looked at the file, from your stack Dad. I think Uncle Tyler had something they wanted. I saw that he was already dead when the fire happened. There was a gunshot wound to his head. They wanted to kill him. But it says he wasn't dead, when the fire happened. The fire killed him. They fought, and he ended up on the ground."

"You looked in my stack of files?"

"Yeah. T then I went to the firehouse after I got out of school and asked lieutenant Severide to check it out. I wanted to know what happened."

"Shane Joshua, you looked in my files, for work. I could get in so much trouble."

"I was trying to find who killed him. He was the best uncle a kid could ask for. I just wanted to know. Obviously none of you care. I mean if you did. You wouldn't be mad at me. I lost my uncle Dad. You lost your brother. Grandpa lost his son. I don't wanna hear it.."

"Shane.."

"No. I was walking into the house and no one would look at me. I was sure you were dead. But you weren't. Uncle Tyler was." Shane burst into tears.

"Shane.." Joe said

"Grandpa just go.."

"IT was arson either you wanna help me figure it out or not. I don't care. I am gonna find out who killed him. I know my uncle wouldn't kill himself. He had two children and a wife. I doubt he'd kill himself. Besides where is Aunt Haley?"

Joe's eyes widened. "T They are well Haley is dead. The kids are with James now permanently.."

James walked into the house with his daughter then his brother's kids. "Amelia is at home with the new baby."

"How's Amy?" Jay asked

"She's great.. She wanted to stay home with Kyle.."

"Will,James this is my girlfriend's daughter Alex.."

"I'm Uncle James.. Jay is it serious?" Jay smiled

"Yeah it is.

"Mr. Jay I'm getting tired.."

"Okay. I am leaving next week.."

"Leaving for what?" Will asked

"I'm going back into the Army.." Jay said

"You are leaving again? Again? You came back, you've already fought a war. Don't go fighting another one.." Will spat

"Since when did you start caring?" Jay stepped back since he was being pushed back by James and Shane.

"Take a step back Dad." Shane said. Once Jay heard what his son said, he took a step back. Will turned around towards his wife and daughter.

"Ava,this is your uncle Jay, and your Uncle James.." Ava smiled at her uncles then walked towards her grandpa and hugged him.

"Daddy why don't we visit them more often?" 5 year old Ava asked

"I don't know kid. Stuff happened when I was younger and I haven't figured a way to forgive anyone yet.." Ava got on top of her dad's lap and hugged him.

"Daddy, I think you should forgive them. Uncle Jay and Uncle James seem like a really cool person. Plus I wanna see my cousins more since on mommy's family I have none.." Will wrapped his daughter in a hug and held her tight in his arms.

"Jay I'm sorry for freaking out after Mom died."

"Erin are you and Jay serious?" Erin smiled then nodded her head.

"Yeah. We are.. I got some news.. Jackson came back and he wants custody of Alex.."

"What No. He can't. Erin.. you can't just let him."

Erin rolled her eyes. "Obviously. I'm fighting. Alex is mine. I'm not forgiving him. This isn't fair to me. Alex deserves a dad, and it's not him. It's Jay. Jay has to leave next week and I don't know what I'm going to do. Shane has to stay with us. I don't want him to go, but I'm not gonna stop him. It's his choice. Nadia has been staying with Jordan the past day. I don't know what they have been doing although. I don't really care.."

Kim laughed. "It's Nadia and Jordan what do you expect.." Erin scoffed then picked up an outfit for her daughter

"What about this shirt, the jeans and the leather jacket she has at home.."

"I think that looks cute. Erin, look behind you.." Erin turned around and saw Jackson standing behind her.

"What are you doing here Jack.."

"I was coming to pick up some food for the house. I didn't expect to see you here."

"Jack go I don't want to talk.."

"I don't have to leave. I am allowed anywhere." Erin turned around and started walking away.

"You can't keep my kid away from me forever. She's gonna find out what you did and she's not gonna love you.. I'm not the bad guy Erin."

"Kim, call Jay."

Jaya looked down at his phone and saw Erin. "I gotta take this. Hello?" Jay asked

"Jay this is Kim.. Erin's ex is stalking her.." Jay's eyes widened

"Where are you. I'll be right there.."

"Jay don't come. Erin just wanted me to call you. We are at Target though."

Erin stepped away from Jack, and put down her bags. "Jack I'm not the one who decided to hit me and nearly kill me and your kid. I'm not the bad guy. She loves me. Just wait till I tell her what you did to me."

"That guy he's not her dad. He never will be stop pretending he is."

"He's been more of a dad than you have been in four damn year Jackson. Four damn years. You've been away. All because your drunk ass needed it to keep you occupied. I'm done trying. I wanted you to meet her after everyone told me no. I tried. You were the one who told me no. You don't get to come back in her life and try to take the only thing keeping me going away from me. I can have you arrested so fast. You aren't even supposed to be near me anyway. Jackson stay away from my family."

Jackson rolled his eyes then walked away. "I don't want to see you again till the trial.."

Erin turned around and saw Jay coming up behind them. He ran towards them and hugged Erin. "Jay I'm fine.."

"You could have called me.I'm supposed to always be here for you."

"I know Jay. We gotta go pick up the kids from my dad's.. Erin I love you."

"Jay I love you too. Let's go get the kids.. I wanna see my baby girl.."

Kim smiled, as she watched her friends walk out of the store and into Jay's truck. "Kim I'll get my car from you tomorrow.."

"Oh Erin I wanted to tell you I'm pregnant." Erin smiled then gave her a hug.

"Oh my gosh Kim. You are.." Kim smiled and shook her head

"I am.."

"Have you told Adam?" Kim smirked

"No. I was going to wait.."

"Kim you have to tell him! He'll be so excited!" Erin smiled big then hugged her again.

"I remember when I told Nadia, about Alex. She flipped. She was like 'Erin! You can't be.' I laughed then hugged her. Hank was furious. He was like 'But I need my best detective. Then when I saw him with Alex the first time. He was in love. She stole his heart. She stole mine.." Erin smiled

"Shane so you think Tyler was killed?" Joe asked

"Yeah. Of course I do. I know my uncle would never kill himself.. Is that the reason why Haley killed herself? Because of Tyler.." Joe nodded his head.

"Mom didn't kill herself.." Vivian said

"Viv, she did.." James shot Shane a look telling him to stop.

"Shane where is Mommy?"

"She's at the store. My dad and her will be back soon. Go play with Ellie,Lillie and Ava.." Alex nodded her head.

"Hey Pal." Alex turned around "I love you." Shane said

"So how did they meet?" Will asked

"Well they met at a bar but found out they work in the same unit.. Look Uncle Will I haven't seen him this happy since Mom died. Grandpa you know that. He's had a smile on his face all day.."

"I would never date a woman with a kid..Too much baggage." Will said as Jay and Erin both walked into the door.

Shane's eyes widened.. "Hey Dad.." Shane said trying to change the subject

"Will obviously can't stop getting jealous. That I finally have a girl I love. Will you have your wife and I have my girlfriend. Stop this act…"

"Ava, Come on we are going.." Will shouted

"Jay I'm sorry about him." Nina Shore said

"It's not your fault. It's his.." Jay said

Ava came running into the room and into her dad's arms. "Daddy. Can I play with Alex more?"

"I don't know, you have to ask your uncle.." Ava turned around and smiled .

"Uncle Jay can I play with Alex?" Jay looked at Erin then smiled.

"I don't know. We'll see.." Will walked out of the door with his wife and daughter. Shane closed the door, then walked to the couch where his younger cousin was sitting.

"Lane, you okay?"

"No." His 9 year old cousin said.

"If you ever need to talk. I'm here kid.." Lane turned and wrapped his arms around his older cousin.

"Daddy." Alex said

"Hey kid ready to go home?" Alex nodded her head.

"Yeah. Mommy when did you get here?"

"Just a couple minutes ago."

"Dad, this is Erin. My girlfriend.." Joe smiled

"Hey Erin, it's nice to meet you. Shane said nothing but good things." Joe looked over at his grandson and smiled.

"I guess I'll see you later. Jay I'll see you when you get back.."

"Dad, I know you miss mom. You deserve a night out.." Joe smiled

"Jay I know you want me to get a new girlfriend. I miss your mom too much.." Jay smiled

"You deserve someone who can keep you happy.." Jay spat

"Go easy on your brother.." Jay scoffed

"Dad, he shouldn't have done that. I can't.." Joe nodded his head, then stepped back. He sat down and watched as Alex came and hugged him.

"I'm not your grandpa though.." Joe said

"I don't care. Daddy, is he my grandpa now?"

"Hold on Jay is there something you aren't telling me? Are you and Erin going to get married?"

"No. Dad. She calls me Dad. She never grew up with one and Shane told her it's fine. I told her it's fine. We aren't getting married anytime soon.." Jay looked at Erin and smiled big.

"Jay We should go it's getting late. I gotta make dinner.."

"Dad I love you." Jay said hugging him

"I'll see you soon." Joe said

Shane rolled his eyes then walked out of the door, and walked to the truck. "Shane backseat." Jay spat

"Dad!"

"Shane. Go." Shane opened the door and sat in next to Alex who was smiling away.

"Daddy we should get ice cream?"

Jay turned his head towards Erin then smiled. "Sure we can go get ice cream. All for my girl."

"Oh yeah… Forgetting someone." Shane said

"No. I'm not." Shane laughed then went on his phone and started texting Jordan.

A week later the family of four was standing in the airport. Alex had no clue what was going on only that her dad was leaving.

"Mommy where is daddy going?"

"He's going to save the country." Erin said as she bent down to her daughter's level.

"How long is he going for? Is he going to be back soon?"

Jay smiled then bent down and hugged Alex. "I'm going away for six months, and I'm not coming back soon. I promise I'm coming back."

"You better Daddy." Alex said

Jay looked up at Shane who refused to look at his dad. "Shane, I'm coming back. I promise."

"Come back for her Dad.. Not me.." Shane looked back at Alex who was jumping around. Jay hugged his son once more time.

"Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone." Shane laughed

"I won't." Erin looked at up Jay and smiled.

"Erin, I'm coming back. I promise. Take care of them two. Take care of yourself too. I'll be back before you know it. We'll skype every week."

Jay hugged Erin then kissed her lips, it felt like forever. Erin thought. She let go and watched as her soulmate walked onto the plane. Alex smiled and waved then turned around and started running away.

"Alexandra Camille Lindsay. Get your ass back over here now!" Erin shouted. Shane made a run for it and picked her up before she could move anymore.

"You aren't going anywhere kid." Alex laughed

They all went home that night, Erin fixed dinner. She cooked Shane's favorite meal. He didn't like it, he was refusing to eat.

"Shane come on you gotta eat." Erin said

"I'm fine. I'll just sit here. Why do you care anyway?"

Shane rolled his eyes

Shane looked at the empty seat threw the fork down then got up from the table. "Shane." Erin said

"No. Don't. I'll see you in the morning." Shane spat before running into the room he was staying in. Erin looked down at Alex then smiled.

"Baby we have to get you a bath, because tomorrow is school.. Alright."

"I don't wanna go. Not without daddy."

"Not you too. C'mon Alex.." Erin took a deep breath. "You can play for twenty minutes then we have to get you ready for bed. Alright. I'll read you a story or I'll let Daddy read it?" Alex smiled then nodded her head.

After she took a bath, she laid in her bed watching a movie on the ipad before Erin walked in.

"Guess who wants to facetime?" Alex smiled

Shane sat in the room watching old movies of him his mom and dad. He smiled before he lifted up his shirt and revealed a scar in the mirror. "Shit."

"Shane, I'm putting Alex to bed after we facetime your dad. Wanna join us?"

"No It's fine. I'll talk to him tomorrow. Erin is it okay if I take my shower in the morning?"

"Sure." Erin smiled then walked into her daughter's room.

"Daddy tomorrow I have school then Mommy says it's basketball practice."

"Alex that is so cool. I hope you have a great day. Goodnight baby.." Alex turned off the ipad then put it on the nightstand and fell asleep.

"Mommy loves you baby girl.."

Jay laid in his bed holding tight to his dog tags on his neck,watching the ceiling.

"Jay it's nice to have you back.." His sergeant said

"Yeah.. I miss my son, and my daughter. I have never been away from them."

"Jay you'll be back in no time. How's the wife? Amelia?" Jay looked down trying not to answer the question.

"Sh I um passed away. 8 years ago.. I met someone new. Her name is Erin.. We have a little girl Alex."

Jay smiled. "Oh Jay. I'm sorry. You were so in love. How's that son of yours?"

"Great. He just turned sixteen on Christmas. I miss him.."

 **Hi I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's a bit crappy at the end I was trying to end it and it came out bad. Thanks for reading. I wonder what happened to his brother? What do you think? Also Jay will be gone for a couple chapters. So many new things will be coming. If you have an idea, review please!**

 **Happy Holidays & with Love, **

**Maddison**


	6. Chapter 6: January 5th

Erin woke up the next morning and heard noises coming from the kitchen. She fell out of bed as she was trying to throw the covers off of her. "Shit." Erin spat

She got up and ran to the kitchen. She saw Alex sitting down eating cereal. "Did Shane leave?"

"Momma he already left. A few minutes ago."

"Okay. I'll talk with him later. Alex hurry up and eat so we can go. Mommy's got work."

Shane pulled into school got out and walked to his locker where Jordan and Daniel met him.

"Where hav1e you been? You look like you've been taking some drugs." Jordan and Daniel both whispered.

"I haven't fyi. I've been going through some things. Nothing big. My dad left last night so I'm stuck with Erin.."

"She's not that bad Shane. She's really cool. I like going over there.. I don't get why you don't." Jordan said

"I don't want her replacing my mom. That's all."

"She's not going too. Trust me."

"Halstead what are you doing this weekend?" Quinn asked

"Uh, Nothing." Shane spat quickly

Quinn smiled "I was wondering if you'd want to go to the firemen's ball with me. My dad told me I could bring a friend although. He probably won't like that I'm bringing a boy." Quinn laughed

"Sure.. I'll come."

"Great. I'll text you tonight." Quinn gave him a kiss on the cheek then walked away holding her books. Shane fell back against his locker and smiled..

Jordan and Daniel both laughed as they picked up Shane's dropped books. Shane closed his locker then walked to his first period class which Quinn was in.

"Oh look it's the nerd." One kid said as he walked in.

"If you wanna say something say it to my face goddamn it.." Shane said

"I don't get why Quinn wants to hang out with you." Nick said

Quinn turned around and shot him the death stare. "I don't hang out with assholes like you Nicholas.."

They whole class went silent as the teacher walked in. "I hope you all had a great winter break. Would anyone like to tell us about theirs?"

Shane raised his hand, while smiling big

"Shane, what happened?"

"My dad met a new girlfriend, who's got a daughter. She's adorable. I almost got killed I found out how my uncle died and my dad left for Afghanistan last night. I had a fun I guess holiday.. I'm hoping 2017 is a hell of a lot better. It's actually starting to be." Shane shot Quinn a look

Quinn raised her hand and smiled too. "I went to my dad's cabin on the lake, fished and play in the snow. I asked someone out.."

Later that night Shane walked into the house, and looked around. He saw a note sitting on the fridge.

" _Dear Shane,_

 _I had to go to work, then after I have Alex's basketball practice. On the fridge is the numbers in case anything happens. And the number for the pizza guy. I left money there for you to buy some. Don't throw a party because I'll find out, and I love you. I'll see you later. Also your dad wanted to talk to you so call him or facetime."_

 _Love Erin_

Shane put the note down, then picked up his cell phone and called his dad. He waited as it rung for a couple minutes then it went straight to voicemail. Shane looked at Quinn's name which was underneath all of his friend's.

He pushed the button which called her. "So what you said in English? You asked someone out.." Shane asked

"I asked you out idiot. I've been thinking, if I want something I gotta go get it. So I asked you because you are something. Someone I want in my life.." Quinn was lying on her bed looking up at her ceiling smiling away.

"Well I guess same goes for me. I was scared to ask.. Without my dad.."

"He'll be back. I know he will.."

"I gotta go do homework before my dad's girlfriend gets home but I'll see you."

"Alright call me later."

Shane hung up the phone then went into the bathroom and opened up the medicine cabinet which had a whole bunch of prescription pain pills. He popped open the bottle and put three in his mouth then swallowed. He put it down then looked at himself in the mirror.

His conscience was telling him to do it, already. A part of him told him not to do anything.

"Shane are you in here?" Erin asked

"Yeah. I am. I'll be out in a minute."

Shane closed up the bottle and the cabinet then walked out of the bathroom and got trampled by Alex who was excited to see him.

"Shane guess what I did in basketball?" Alex smiled "I made a shot."

"That is so cool kid. I can't wait to watch you play. Let's go eat. I bet you are hungry.."

"Yeah a little bit. Mommy what's for dinner?"

"Pizza." Erin said

Alex's eyes lit up as she ran to the kitchen table. She sat down and waited as her mom and Shane were walking. "I'm not here to take the place of your mom Shane. Know that. If you wanna talk I'm here. I went through some pretty rough stuff when I was your age."

"I don't need to talk to you. I'm fine. Oh and I got invited to the Firemen's ball on Saturday.. And I wanna go."

"You can go just wipe the attitude."

Shane rolled his eyes and scoffed. He sat down next to Alex who was really excited to tell everyone about her day at school.

"Mommy I had a good day. The teacher asked what I did and I said I got a new daddy."

"Oh.." Erin said

"Yeah. And I got a new best friend." Alex laughed then eat some pizza "Her name is Mallory."

"You got a best friend? I got a girlfriend I guess."

Erin turned her head and smiled. "What's her name?"

"Quinn. She's a firefighter's daughter. Jeff Clarke.."

"I know him.. He's one of Kelly Severide's friends."

"My dad arrested him a year ago. But you know nothing bad happened. I like her though. She's really sweet and nice. She stood up for me today."

"Shane I'm glad to hear that. You deserve someone who likes you. I didn't think I'd find someone, and I did. I'm lucky to have him and you and Alex."

"Erin, my dad is lucky to have you.. I guess I haven't realized it yet."

"I'm not trying to take the place of your mom Shane. I never will be her.." The three sitting at the dinner table, heard a knock on the door. Erin scoffed threw her napkin down then got up and walked to the door. She opened it and gasped

"Erin, I'm your dad." Erin turned back at Shane and Alex then looked back at Jimmy the man standing in her doorway.

"Ho how did you find my address?"

"I was figuring out a way to meet you.. I google searched you.."

"That's just creepy. What's your name?" Erin asked

"Jimmy.. Erin look I just wanted to talk. That's all no harm."

Erin looked back at Alex who was watching her mom. "Can we make this quick? I am busy as you can see." Jimmy smiled

"Jimmy look where have you been? I mean you are in my life then the next second you are gone.. I have to go."

"Erin wait. I want to explain. I've been out of jail for ten years. I-I'm married. I have two boys."

Erin rolled her eyes then scoffed. "Save it Jimmy. I have to go my daughter is calling me."

Alex came running towards her, she tugged on her jacket. "Mommy. Who's that?"

"He's just leaving." Erin said

"Erin, wait let me explain.." Jimmy said

"Jimmy I said go. You don't need to be here. I have to get back to dinner." Erin shut the door on his face then walked back to the table, as she was being dragged by Alex.

Erin sat back down after giving her daughter a bath then she answered her phone which had been ringing for a couple minutes. "Hello?"

"Have you heard from my mom Erin?" Daniel asked

"No. Why.."

"Because I haven't heard from her and Grandpa just left the house fast, I think something happened. Can I come over to your house?"

"Daniel you are always welcome. I'll come pick you up, let me call Antonio.."

"Thanks.."

"I'll watch Alex. Go see what's up. Mom."

Erin smiled "Alex! I'll be back soon! Shane make sure she goes to bed at a decent time.. Alright."

"I will I promise." Shane said closing the door.

Erin dialed Antonio's number. "Tony, what happened with Hank?"

"Olive was found dead."

 **A Cliffhanger... Oh my. I'm so excited about what's next for this there's so many new things happening. Erin's Dad? Whaaaaattttt? Then Olive... Oh my. How is everyone gonna react? I don't know. Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas if I don't post until after.**

**Thanks for so much love this year, I am so grateful for it. So God bless**

 **Love Madison!**


	7. Chapter 7: Smoke

Erin drove straight to the district, not even thinking about picking up Daniel. It was almost 8 o'clock and she needed to pick him up.

"Platt where is everyone and why is no one answering?"

"Because they are all at Justin's house. Look Erin you should go home. Hank told me to tell you."

"No. I'm not. Shane has Alex. Safe in bed."

"Erin, you need to go pick up Daniel before he wonders where the hell Hank is." Platt spat loudly for everyone to hear.

The next morning Shane woke up to the sounds of screams and yelling coming from Erin's room. He got up from the room and went to the door then knocked "Erin what's wrong? Should I get Alex up?"

"No. I'm sorry Shane. I I'm fine. I was having a nightmare. It's only five o' clock.."

"Erin, Daniel is sleeping on the couch."

"I know Shane. Just go back to sleep. I need time to think." Shane walked into the living room and saw Daniel sitting there shaking his hands full of bruises and blood.

"Hey Daniel do you need someone to talk to?"

"NO! I'm fine.." Shane slid next to him and sat down.

"You can talk to me. I'm here for you.."

"I punched the mirror at my grandpa's.. That's what happened. I can't sleep, I can't get a hold of Jordan I'm scared. Mom won't answer and Grandpa wouldn't even look at me. He hasn't been that way since Dad died. I could see the fear in his eyes, the fear he had when I asked what happened to my dad. I just want to know what happened. Erin didn't talk when she picked me up. I have a feeling something bad happened."

"Hey look I got an idea. Let's get dressed for school earlier. And before stop at the drug store and fix your hand up so no one asks what happened."

"Alright." Daniel threw on a shirt then walked into the bathroom and put on jeans. He put his sneakers on then looked in the mirror.

"Don't you dare." Said the voice inside his head, knowing in a way what he was going to do. He fell to the ground and burst into tears, he could barely see the floor, or his hands which were shaking.

"Daniel come on." Daniel looked up and wiped the tears from his face then walked out of the bathroom.

"Let's go." Daniel said grabbing his bag then walked out of the door.

"Shane, thanks for doing this.."

"I don't really mind."

"You're my friend." Shane added

They both walked into the drug store and grabbed the gauze and bandages.

When they got back into the car. Shane called Erin.

"I'm okay. Daniel and I left early for school. We are both okay. I'll see you tonight."

"Be safe okay." Erin got out of bed and walked to her daughter's room where she was sound asleep. She wondered how the world was so cruel when she was so innocent and bright. She wondered how Olive could just give up her family like that. Alex meant the world to her, Shane meant the world to her.

She could only imagine how Daniel is gonna react to finding out about his mom. It had been nine hours since she had found out the news that broke her heart.

She walked into her daugther's room and grabbed her an outfit then sat on her bed and tapped her awake.

"Alex we have to go baby girl."

"No no momma. I don't wanna go."

"C'mon we have too. Guess who's gonna facetime with us later? Daddy."

Alex's head shot up and she smiled. "Mommy I love you."

"I love you too baby girl. Now c'mon. We have to go to school.. Uncle Kevin is gonna pick you up today alright."

"Okay Mommy."

"I have to go meet with a lawyer."

Erin dropped Alex off at school and watched as she ran away with her new friend Mallory. Erin drove off and to the district.

"Hank, anything new?"

"No. Nothing. I don't know. How's Daniel?"

"He's fine. He doesn't know. I haven't told him." Hank sighed

"Thanks. Tony I need to find out where she was before she was found dead.. Talk to her friends. We keep this in house."

"Hank. You know we can't. It's not long before one of the boys find out and tell Daniel." Kevin said

"I know I realize that. We can't do anything about it. I mean he's gotta find out." Hank spat walking back into his office and sitting down.

Jay sat in his bunk looking at pictures of Alex and Shane. He had been missing them like crazy. It had only been a couple days. It was gonna be a long six months he thought.

"Jay vest up. We have to go." His friend Brandon said

"I'm coming." He looked back at the pictures then kissed them.

"I love you guys."

Jay vested up then walked out of the barracks, and grabbed his guns and his bags which were in his locker.

"What are we doing?"

"A recon mission. You ready?" Nathan asked

"Of course I am." Jay spat slapping his back.

Jay put his helmet on then got into the humvee, when they got to where they were supposed to be at. Jay got out and saw a young boy with a grenade in his hand.

"C'mon put it down. Before you get us all killed." Jay shouted the boy wasn't any older than Alex Jay thought.

He looked like he hadn't eaten in days and he was beaten.

"Jay c'mon. You shouldn't waste it. GET DOWN." Brandon shouted pushing him to the ground as the grenade went off.

Jay opened his eyes and all he saw was smoke in the distance. He got up and brushed all of the sand and dust off of him. "The boy nearly killed us." Jay said

"No kidding Halstead. Let's get out of here. They know we are here.." Nathan said

Jay grabbed his gun and walked back into the humvee, as he did they started taking heavy fire. He grabbed his walkie talkie and pressed the button his hands shaking badly. "This is Lieutenant Halstead with Ranger Battalion 3. We are acquiring heavy fire. Send backup." He said before jumping out of the humvee.

Jay held his rifle in his shaky hands and ran out into the gunfire, meanwhile his whole family was back in the U.S. Safe and sound.

Erin later on walked into the lawyer's office, and sat down playing on her phone. She looked up at her lawyer as he walked into the room.

"Your ex wants custody?" Erin nodded her head.

"Yeah. He does. I just want to make sure he can't get Alex back. He doesn't deserve her. I mean he was in jail for her whole life, he nearly killed us." James nodded his head.

"I understand, Court is in what a month. We'll just fight with all our might until we make sure he doesn't win. Who do you want to talk in your favor?" James asked

"Hank, Antonio, Kevin. Daniel. Myself. Nadia and Jordan. They are her family. Jordan and Daniel are like her big brothers. Kevin and Antonio are her uncles she's got them wrapped around her finger. I just want to win."

"Yeah Ms. Lindsay I understand."

Erin smiled. "Thanks James. I appreciate this. Hank will call your dad. I guess."

Shane got into his truck with Daniel and Jordan in there with him. "I've got an idea."

"What is it?" Jordan asked

"I have some pills in my bag…"

"Halstead no. I'm not gonna. Kevin would be pissed." Shane laughed

"He doesn't have to know.." Daniel said

"I need something to get my mind off my dad being gone."

"You two can take it. I'm not." Jordan said

"Fine. You don't have too Jordan. Just don't tell anyone." Jordan threw his hands up.

"I don't plan on it. But if you get in trouble I'm spitting. You hear me. I'm not taking the fall for you two dumbasses. Got it." Jordan spat

Shane stopped the car at Erin's house and walked inside. Jordan grabbed his bag then went inside following his two best friends.

Shane grabbed the pills then popped some in his mouth, Daniel grabbed some and put them in his mouth.

Jordan turned on the tv and watched the news. "A woman with the name of Olive Mikayla Richardson Voight has been found dead in her house." Daniel turned his head to the tv, and back at his best friends.

"No No. No. TURN IT OFF!" Daniel shouted

Shane put the pills in his bag as the front door opened. "Hey guys." Kevin said holding his niece's school bag. Shane's eyes popped out of his head.

"Hey Kev." Jordan said

Daniel grabbed his bag then ran out of the door. Kevin looked up at the tv then back at the open door. "Shit. Y'all stay here. I gotta call Hank.."

Kevin dialed his number and waited as the phone rang. "Hank, Daniel found out. He just ran out of the house.. I don't know which way he went.."

"Kevin you could have stopped him. Why didn't you?"

"I just walked into the door with Alex. I didn't know he was gonna run. Look Hank you should have told him and not let the damn news anchor tell the kid. I'm not taking the fall." Kevin shouted.

"I'm gonna find him." Hank said "I know just where the kid is going.."

Hank grabbed his keys then got into his vehicle then drove to the cemetery where his son and wife is buried. Sure enough Daniel was sitting there on the ground looking at both of the graves crying his eyes out.

Daniel couldn't even see what he was looking at because of how much he was crying. "Daniel James, come here son." Hank said

He recognized the voice. That's the only thing he wanted to hear. His grandpa's voice. "Grandpa." Daniel said clinging tight to him Hank wrapped his arms around him and held him tight as his grandson cried.

"You don't need to talk kid. Everything will be alright I promise. It'll be different but it's gonna be okay.." Daniel just cried, he didn't listen to anything else.

Erin went back to the district. "They picked a court date. It's February 10th.. I already told Hank and we all have the day off. Please talk for me. I can't lose her. She's the only thing that keeps me going.."

"We'll be there.." Antonio said

Platt ran up the steps. "Erin, you have a call waiting for you." Erin ran back to her desk and grabbed the phone.

"I figured you were still at work." Jay said. Once Erin heard his voice she smiled big.

"Hey. I've missed your voice." Erin said softly into the phone

"I can't wait to see you Erin. I miss you so much."

"I miss you too Jay. Alex has been asking about you everyday. It's only been four days.."

"Yeah.. It's only six months then I'm finished. I promise babe. Anything new?"

"No. Just the same old. Shane has been acting out though. He hasn't been the same. Alex is just going with the flow I guess." Erin laughed. "But we are managing. The court date is set for next month.. I don't know if you can come back for that or what.."

"Erin, I'll see if I can. If not know that I'm here for you. Whatever happens. I promise."

"Alex misses you like crazy Jay. She thinks you are coming home in the next couple days. She's going great in basketball though. She loves it." Erin smiled

"Erin, I uh gotta go. I'll call you back tomorrow. We have a recon mission. Love you babe." Jay smiled

"Love you too." Erin said as the phone went silent and all she could hear was the static.

"Erin you'll see him." Antonio said

"Yeah. I know. I just want him back.."

Erin put her phone and everything down then walked into Hank's office. "Where did Hank go?" Erin walked back out and asked

"He went to get Daniel… He found out about Olive.." Erin's eyes widened then she sat down at her desk.

"No. Shit.." Erin said

"Kevin, are you staying till Erin comes home?"

"Yeah I am.." Kevin said hugging tight to his niece who was sitting next to him on the couch watching tv.

He looked down and let out a small chuckle. "She's asleep."

Erin walked in the door minutes later and put her bags down and everything. She walked by the couch and gave Kevin a hug.

"Thanks Kev. I'll see you tomorrow. Shane get in the shower!" Shane rolled his eyes then nodded his head.

"You roll those eyes one more time son. That'll be the last thing you'll do." Kevin said

Shane scoffed then walked to the bathroom. "He was okay."

A couple days had passed. Nothing had been found on her murder. Hank was close to giving up, but Daniel had told him to just close it. He'll take the pain that comes with not finding out.. Hank told him that's why makes a brave and strong person.

"Grandpa, do I have to stay here?"

"If you want you can go live with Jordan or Erin. I don't really care kid.. How are you doing? I don't want you falling in that hole. You are all I have left.."

"You have Erin and Jordan.. Also Little Avery."

"Yeah. I do kid."

Shane stood in his room standing in front of his mirror, putting on his suit. He smiled as Alex came running into the room.

"Shane, where are you going?" Shane laughed then bent down.

"Firemen's ball with my friend Quinn."

"That is so cool. Mommy I wanna go to the Firemen's ball one day."

"Maybe you will when you get older.." Shane said

Erin stood in the doorway. "You look nice Shane. I'll see you later. Have fun."

Shane grabbed his phone then walked out of his room and out of the house.

"Thanks Erin."

Alex ran into her playroom and started playing with her toys.

Shane walked into the ballroom holding a dozen flowers he had stopped and got. He looked around but didn't find her at first. He walked over to Kelly Severide who was talking to his wife.

"Aren't you Halstead's kid?" Hermann said

"Yeah. I am. Hey Mr. Hermann." Shane shook his head.

"Have you seen Quinn Clarke? She invited me." Shane said

"No, but I think Jeff had just called. They are running late." Shane smiled

"Jeff let her invited a friend.." Matt joked "Last time that girl brought a boy to the firehouse. He flipped, but then again you are a halstead.. How's Erin? We heard about your Dad and her."

"She's great I guess." Shane said

"Take care of those two girls. They are special to us. Especially since little Alex is best friends with Hermann's kid." Kell laughed

"I don't plan on letting you down." Shane turned around just as Quinn walked into the room with a beautiful dark purple floor length dress. Shane's eyes widened and he couldn't wipe the smile off his face.

"He hey Quinn." Shane said "You look beautiful."

"You don't look too bad yourself Halstead."

"Dad this is Shane Halsted.. He's my friend." Quinn said

"Hey Shane, welcome to the family kid." Jeff shook his hand.

"Dad, I didn't say he was my boyfriend. Although I totally wouldn't mind." Quinn laughed. Shane gave her a hug then grabbed her hand and guided her onto the dance floor where they were playing slow dance songs.

"Thanks for inviting me."

"Thanks for coming. I wanted to invite you because there's something I want to tell you." Shane smiled

"I see us with a future.. Together. You are such a great boy Shane.. You are so nice. I really would love to be your girlfriend.."

"Quinn, I've been wanting to ask you out. I just haven't found the time.. I would love to be your boyfriend.."

"So.."

"You wanna dance?" Shane asked

Quinn nodded her head. Die a Happy Man came on.

"This was the song I listened to on the way here.." Shane said

Erin sat watching her laptop, she heard ringing and automatically knew who was calling. "Jay." She said as she opened the call.

"Hey Babe. Where's Alex and Shane?"

"Alex is sleeping right next to me, and Shane is at the firemen's ball with Quinn Clarke.. He really likes her too." Jay laughed

"That's nice. Erin, I wanted to tell you that I'm coming back sooner than expected. I'll be home late March…"

"Jay you are joking."

"No I'm not. I'm coming home baby. I'm coming home."

For the first time in a week Erin finally had that smile on her face. The smile that made Jay fall in love with her.

Alex lifted her head and smiled once she saw who was on the computer. "Daddy.."

"Alex." Jay said "Did I wake you?"

"No. It's okay. I miss you Daddy. Mommy and Shane miss you too. I miss you the most. Come back home soon."

"I am. I'll be home in 60 days. Can you wait that long?" Alex nodded her head.

"Yeah I can. Mommy Daddy's coming back."

"He is baby girl You should get to bed. It's late kid."

 **Thank you so much for reading. I said I might get like one more chapter up before the new year. I don't know if I'll get another but I will definitely try!**

 **Merry Christmas, and Happy New Year!**

 **Much Love**

 **Madison**


	8. Chapter 8: Her Family

Erin woke up the next morning to the sound of a siren outside her house. She jumped up and ran to the door. She slammed it open and walked outside seeing her neighbors being held with handcuffs.

She walked outside of her front door and didn't see Shane's car. "Shit."

"Hey Officer! I'm Detective Erin Lindsay with Intelligence." Erin shouted

"Hey Erin!" Jordan said turning around

"Hey kid, when did you get on?" Jordan laughed hugging his aunt.

"A couple weeks ago. Grandpa got my hired on. I had credentials, with the Army and stuff."

"Can you look for somebody for me. Please.." Erin asked

"Yeah who is it?" Jordan asked

"Shane. He didn't come home last night. I just wanted to know where he was."

"I'll call it in. Erin, we'll find him. Alexandra did you get bigger on me?" Jordan said as he saw Alex standing beneath Erin.

"No. Uncle Jordan." Jordan laughed

"Well you sure are getting big. I missed you Lex."

Alex laughed. "Mommy where is Shane?"

"I don't know Alex. I'm gonna find out though.."

"Erin, I gotta go but I'll be back.. Gotta go take these people to jail."

"Alright. I'll see you. Call me if you see Shane." Jordan smiled then walked back to his squad car. He got in and started driving.

"Hey Officer! What happened?" She shut up once she saw Voight pull up to the house.

Erin walked back inside and pushed Alex back "Mommy what happened?"

"I don't know baby. Go play. I have to go see. Uncle Kevin is gonna come inside and watch you. Or Daniel."

Alex nodded her head then ran back into her playroom and started playing with her ipad. Erin ran back into her room and put her badge on, then put her pistol on her holster. She put on her jacket then walked outside.

"Hank!" Erin shouted

"What the hell happened?"

"This couple burned their house, with their children inside. They have been suspects for previous arsons. In the past..." Jordan pulled up in his squad car with Shane sitting in the passenger's seat.

"Whoa what happened here?"

Erin looked at Shane. "Inside now." She said

"Wait. I want to know what happened?"

"Arson. Something like that." Shane rolled his eyes then walked inside the house.

"There was a Halstead arson case a couple years back.." Antonio said

"That's my uncle's case. A Are those the people who killed him?" Shane asked

"We don't know. We'll tell you if we find anything out." Erin said "Inside Shane."

"Let me get the files. I I can help. I was looking at it. Trying to find out who and what made someone do it.. They made it look like he tried killing himself but I know he wouldn't. I know he would never kill himself."

"Shane go grab them and help us." Shane ran back inside the house, grabbed his dad's files then ran back out.

"I know I'm not supposed to have them, they're my dad's files. I took them so I could get further into it.. Didn't those people have two kids?"

"They didn't make it. Died in the fire." Shane slammed the papers down.

Shane handed Tony the papers then sat on the porch. "Shane calm down." Jordan said sitting next to him.

"I think I just solved my uncle's murder how can I calm down?"

"Look I just lost both my parents in the span of a year. I know how you feel kid. We'll get 'em.." Jordan hugged him.

"We found something that could tie them to the fires. There's this symbol. A cross almost. At both houses. I don't know if it's something but it could be." Kevin said flipping through the case file.

"Shane. What did you find in the file that made you think it was Arson?"

"There was a locket by where the fire started. Uncle Tyler never owned a locket or anything. It as weird. Th they also found a knife right by it burned up.." Shane said "I could be wrong though. It might not be an arson case. I know one thing. My uncle would never kill himself. Never in a million years he was the happiest guy in the world. He had two kids, a beautiful wife who loved him." Shane spat throwing his arm out.

"Shane can I talk to you?" Jordan asked

Shane nodded his head then walked away with the patrol officer, who was like his family now. "Who was that guy by you when I picked you up? How come he wouldn't let me take you." Shane sighed

"He's my dad's best friend. His name is Greg Gurwitz, he goes by mouse. He's known me since I was kid. He wasn't trying to hurt me, more like protect me.."

"Did you call him?" Jordan asked

"Yeah I did. I didn't know who else to call? I'm popping pills like they're candy. I just wanted to ask him for some help but he didn't help me. He's got the worst PTSD. He was at war with my dad, came back worse than him.. Although my dad was bad, he came back drinking, popping pills. Wouldn't talk to my mom or myself although I was just a little kid.. I was like three. My mom died two years after, when I was five… She and I were at home like we normally were… It was a Thursday. Dad was meeting us since I had just gotten off for school, we were sitting in the living room watching the news. W." Shane coughed "When a guy burst through the door, my mom got in front of me, after grabbing the gun she kept by her. She was raised by a Marine, her whole family were Marines. She had four older brothers. She knew how to shoot at least that's what dad told me. She got in front of me to protect me from the guy. She said 'Shane. Go run. Go hide. I'm okay.' I fucking listened ran into the room and locked the door dialed the police. I heard one gunshot.. I didn't dare go out the door until I heard another then another. I heard sirens, and I stayed there until I heard my dad's voice. He came in screaming.."

Shane fell into a flashback

" _Shane, where are you? Shane!" Jay shouted. Shane walked to the door unlocked it then got out and his dad wrapped him in the tightest hug._

" _It's gonna be okay. I I promise. It'll be okay…" Jay said_

" _Daddy where's mommy?" Jay burst into tears and held tighter to his son._

" _She's gone.. She didn't make it."_

Shane opened his eyes and looked around.. "He held me until he got up and walked out the door. I saw all of the police cars, and the firetrucks.. I could have stopped her.. I could have done something.. I could have saved her.."

"Shane you can't blame yourself for what happened.." Shane sighed

"I don't know why I told you.. It's just it's the nine year anniversary."

"Shane it's okay. You can tell me. Let's get back to the investigation. You are a strong kid, you'll make a hell of a cop one day.." Shane chuckled softly

"Yeah.."

Shane walked back over and watched as Alex sat down on the porch watching everyone doing their thing. Shane smiled then walked over towards the little kid and sat next to her.

"Hey kid. What's the sad face for?" Shane asked

"I don't know. I miss Daddy.. Plus Mommy hasn't smiled since he left." Shane looked up at Erin then back at the little girl.

"She misses him just as much as you and I Lex. He'll be home soon. Isn't your birthday soon?" Alex nodded her head.

"Yeah it's in february." Shane laughed

"He's gonna be home. Before you know it."

"I love you big brother." Alex said hugging him.

"I love you too."

"Shane what kind of car did your uncle have?"

"Two door dark red 1989 mustang. Why?" Shane asked

"Because your uncle's car was stolen, after the fire I guess." Kevin said

"That explains it, didn't these people do a couple of other arsons? Like back in 2005? I remember reading it.. They couldn't tie them to it though." Hank turned around surprised at how much Shane knew about it. Hank furrowed his eyebrow.

"How did you know that?" Shane opened his mouth.

"Dad's file why?"

"Your dad worked the case back in '05 didn't he?" Shane nodded his head .

"I guess.. I don't remember I was just a kid."

"If they did more arsons, then I'll go talk to a family.." Jordan said

"I'll go with." James Roberts said

"Can I go?" Shane asked

"Shane, you can't. Stay here. I need you to watch Alex." Shane nodded his head then walked back inside.

"Yeah sure."

Hank walked to his car, and opened the driver's door. "Hank can I ride with you? I need to tell you something." Antonio looked over at Kevin

"I'll ride with Kev. You go Erin."

As soon as Hank drove off. Erin laughed. "Hank, the court date is in a couple of weeks. I'm so scared."

"Me too Erin. I don't know what's going to happen but I know if he gets custody. I will never forgive myself for not killing that monster."

"Hank it's not your fault. You did what was right for Alex. You can't blame yourself."

"I could've killed him when I had the chance."

"Hank, you would have been put away. Alex wouldn't get to know her grandpa. She would have lost both her grandparents."

"Alex is lucky to have you as a mom Erin.."

"Shane where were you? I've seen you take pills. I may be five but I'm not stupid. It's not cool."

"Alex it's none of your business."

"I know but Shane you are my big brother now.. You promised to protect me."

"Yeah I did I guess. I'm sorry kid."

"You better be." Alex laughed as Shane ran up and picked her up in his arms then hung her upside down. One thing was for sure Shane sure did love Alex. He would do anything for her. If that meant risking his life.

"Shane, Daddy is coming back soon. He called last night and said He's coming back earlier.."

"That's awesome kid. I bet you are really excited." Alex smiled

"Shane, what happened to your mom? Why don't you have a mommy?"

"She died when I was your age."

Alex frowned as she sat down on the couch and started playing on her ipad while Shane started reading through his dad's file.

"I'm Detective Erin Lindsay, and I'm here investigating a fire that killed your family member."

"They are finally doing something about it. It only took fifteen years."

"I'm sorry about your daughter. Can I come in and ask you a few questions?"

"Yes You may. I'm Jen, this is my husband Gavin."

Shane looked up from his computer and heard a knock on the door. "Alex don't get." Alex was asleep taking a nap on the couch, with her ipad still on.

Shane got up and opened the door. "Uncle Mouse?"

"It's your dad. He's not picking up." Shane looked confused

"We always talk the same time everyday. It's what we do.."

"Nothing happened. Nothing couldn't have happened I need Dad to come back. For her." Shane turned around and pointed to the little girl lying on the couch.

"That's his girlfriend's kid?"

"Yeah. She deserves a dad, she never got one and now my dad is in her life. She deserves him. I don't. I spent my time with him."

"Shane you deserve your dad." Shane smiled

"She does too though."

The month had passed and no work had been done trying to figure out who had killed Shane's uncle. Erin had noticed the date, and it was the day she was dreading,she'd been dreading since the day she found out. Days before she had met with her doctor to find out why she was acting differently. She still hadn't called back. Erin was getting worried but she trusted her.

Alex didn't know what was going on, Erin tried explaining it to her, but she was four she didn't know any better. Erin knew that when she first told her.

"Mommy, why do we have to dress up?" Alex asked looking up at her mom.

"We have to go see the people at court, Your dad wants to get you back, but I won't let him so we have to fight over you. I guess. But don't worry mommy isn't gonna let him win. I promise." Erin bent down and wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"I love you mommy.."

"I love you too." Alex let go of her mom and ran into her room. It happened to fall on a break day for both of the kids, so Shane was in his room sleeping. Erin guessed. Erin looked back and noticed her phone ringing, she bent down and picked it up not knowing this call could change her life.

"Ms. Lindsay, you know that checkup?"

"Yes I do.. What is it?"

"You're pregnant, I made you an appointment for the 25th of this month. Just to check up, and everything.."

Erin sighed then put down the phone once she knew the nurse hung up.

She didn't know how to react, at all. She didn't know what to do.

Shane walked into the room and laughed. "You look like a ghost just ran up your spine. Everything okay?" Shane asked

"No not really. I don't know." Shane furrowed his eyebrows.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just I'm pregnant. I wasn't expecting it. I wasn't ready. I don't know how to tell you dad."

"I won't tell anyone. I promise. Can I come to court with you?" Erin nodded her head.

"Go get dressed son."

Soon after they left and headed for the courthouse. It was the moment Erin had been dreading. They walked inside and saw their whole family standing there. Erin felt loved and supported.

"Thanks for coming." Erin said

"She's our favorite kid of course we had too." Kevin said picking up his niece and holding her tight.

They got inside of the courtroom, Shane was holding Alex since she didn't feel like walking.

"I need Erin's first witness to come up." The first one to go up was Hank. He swore not to lie then he began.

"Alex,where do I begin with that kid. She's the best thing that ever happened to me. Erin is the best mother anyone could possibly be. She tries her absolute hardest to be the best and get her everything she wants. I think Jack shouldn't have custody of her, she's four she barely knows you. You were in jail her whole entire life. You almost killed her. You don't deserve her. She doesn't deserve a father like you. That kid is the sweetest kid I've ever met. She was raised to be loving and strong like her mom. These past four years with her in my life have been the best. She taught me to see the good in everybody. Erin loves that kid more than herself, she loves her so much. I would give anything to let her keep her but it's up to the judge." Hank finished with his signature Hank smile.

"The witness for Mr. Cook." Jack's mom stood up and walked to the stand.

"Jack has really tried turning his life around. He wants to be there for his daughter now that he's out of jail. Please just let him see his daughter."

"Next Witness for Ms. Lindsay?" Antonio stood up and walked up to the stand he swore not to lie.

"Erin is the best mom, I've ever seen. She works her butt off to make sure Alex has everything she needs. She loves her more than anyone in this room. I don't want to see him a dirtbag. Take her away from all of us. She's got a family who loves her more than anything. She's well taken care of. I don't understand why you wanna take that away from us. She's loved. She's got her family." Antonio smiled at Alex who was sitting next to Erin. The next one to go up was Daniel. He was dressed nicely in his suit, and bowtie.

He stood up and started smiling. "That little girl, sitting there next to my aunt. She's what gets me out of depression. She's the light in my world. When she was born I hated that I was getting a new cousin. I hated the thought of it, but she's the best thing to happen to this family. My aunt no one comes before Alex, no one. I mean it. She's the first thing she thinks of in the morning and the last thing on her mind at night. It took me a while to get used to the thought of that. Erin she loves her, more than anything in this world. I don't think you should have custody of this sweet girl. She doesn't deserve to know you or what you did to those people. Sure I was just a kid then. I'm no kid anymore. You almost killed my baby cousin. You messed with my family. You aren't going to anymore. This guy doesn't deserve custody."

"Thank you Mr. Voight." Daniel stepped down and walked back to his seat. "Can I have Mr. Cook stand up and give his testimony." Jack stood up and walked to the stand.

"I would like to have custody of my daughter because she deserves to know her dad, and know how I am a good person. I made a few mistakes but I'm ready to be her dad. These people are telling her these things that aren't true. When I'm a good guy, just with a few scars." Daniel stood up and leaped across the gate. Antonio got up and grabbed him then pulled him back.

"YOU NEARLY KILLED HER! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU ARE A GOOD PERSON? YOU WERE DRUNK HALF THE TIME JACKSON. YOU ALMOST KILLED MY AUNT. HOW DOES THAT MAKE YOU A GOOD PERSON!" Daniel shouted throughout the courtroom.

Kevin stood up and grabbed him and helped Antonio pull him back.

"Calm down kid.." Hank said. Kevin and Antonio grabbed him and pulled him out of the room.

"Daniel you gotta calm down." Daniel took a couple deep breaths.

"I'm fine. He doesn't deserve her. He almost killed her. Uncle Tony." Antonio nodded his head and pulled him in for a hug.

"I know he doesn't but it's not up to us anymore. As much as I want it to be. It's in the judge's power. We can only pray he doesn't get custody."

Ten minutes later, the judge banged his gavel then stood up reading the verdict. "I am hereby granting custody to both Jackson Nicholas Cook and Erin Joy Lindsay. Mr. Cook will have Alexandra Camille Lindsay on the weekends and Miss Lindsay will have Alexandra on the weekdays."

Erin's heart stopped almost she grabbed onto the chair looked up at Shane then collapsed onto the ground.

 **A cliffhanger... I'm so mean.. I know. I know. Sorry to leave ya hanging... get it.. Sorry for the bad pun. I hope you enjoy this chapter! The next one will be up after the new year. Hopefully. I hope you all have a great holiday!**


	9. Chapter 9: I Love You

Erin was rushed to the hospital where Will and Nat started doing a whole bunch of tests to see what happened. Shane knew he shouldn't tell anyone about her. It was a life and death situation. Erin had collapsed and fainted.

"Does she have any problems right now?" Shane peeked into the door. Knowing he shouldn't say a word.

Everybody in the room looked at each other. "Not that I know of. She's been healthy.." Hank said

"Yeah but she's pregnant though. So could you be careful.." Shane said

"SHE'S PREGNANT?!" Hank shouted throughout the hospital .

Everyone in the room looked scared to the say anything. So they all just kept quiet, while Hank started freaking out. "Hank calm down!"

Nadia smiled and started playing with her niece.

"Nannie, what happened to Mommy? Is she going to be okay?" Nadia nodded her head.

"She's gonna be fine. I think she's going to wake up pretty soon. She was just scared. Your daddy got the go ahead to be able to take you on the weekends, without mommy. She doesn't want you to see him.."

"He's not my daddy Nannie. I don't want to go." Alex crossed her arms. Nadia pulled her into her arms and held her tightly.

"I know baby girl. I'm sorry.."

"I WANT MOMMY!" Alex shouted

"Shane!" Daniel shouted

"Go Calm Alex down. It seems to me you are the only one who can.." Shane nodded his head then walked away to the waiting room. He sat next to Alex and smiled.

"Hey Lex, wanna go get a snack out of the snack machine. You can have anything you want." Alex's face lit up.

"Okay." Alex stood up and waited for Shane to pick her up.

He did then walked over to the machine and put her down. "Kid what do you want?"

"M & M's, also chips." Shane laughed in the corner of his eye he saw who was coming up behind them.

"Shane Halstead who knew I'd see you here?" Quinn laughed

"My dad's girlfriend is in the hospital so we are all stuck here. What brings you here?"

"I went on a ride along. It was awesome. I saw someone with a knife stuck in their foot. It was cool."

"It sounds like fun.. I gotta keep this kid entertained so I'll see you around I guess?" Quinn smiled

"Yeah." Quinn jumped up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. When Quinn turned around and started walking away he started blushing. Kevin Antonio and Daniel started laughing.

"Shut up Daniel!" Shane shouted

Everybody in the hospital laughed at the sixteen year old. Shane walked back to his seat and sat there until he heard the words "Erin was awake." He got back up and walked to her room.

"How's the baby?" Erin said her eyes widened.

"The baby is fine Erin. Don't worry.."

"Wait who told you about the baby?" Erin asked moving her eyes toward Shane who was standing in the doorway.

"Look I didn't want anything to happen. So I told them." Shane said

"Thanks Shane.."

"You're welcome Mom.." Shane smiled walking towards her bed and giving her a hug.

"You're a good kid.." She whispered

"Thanks.." Shane said

"I hope it's a boy, just because I always wanted a little brother. Before my mom was killed my dad and her wanted to give me a sibling.." Shane said

"Now you are gonna have two.. I don't want to take the place of your mom. I swear.." Erin said

"I know you aren't.. I'm sorry for the way I've been acting.. I've been taking these pills to get my mind off the fact that my dad isn't here. I'm sorry for it but Alex she told me something.. SO I stopped. It's almost like she saved my life." Shane laughed. "She goes 'Shane I miss you big brother. I love you and you aren't the same..'. She gave me those eyes the ones where she knows something is wrong and wants it to change. So I stopped. I'm not fully clean yet but I am getting there. I promise.."

"I've been where you were before Shane. It was when I was fifteen… I was hooked on heroin. I was gonna die, I was on the verge of death.. Hank he saved my life.. I found out I was pregnant not long after and I lost the baby.. I named her Camille Lane.. Alex is named after her.. I wanted to remind myself that there is still good in this world.. You know. Alex's middle name is Camille.. I wish she was still here but if she wasn't.. I probably wouldn't have met your dad and I wouldn't have Alex..Everything happens for a reason… Shane you're too young. Too young. Everything is gonna fall in place, and you are gonna have a life, you'll be in charge of what you want to do. Maybe you'll marry your soulmate you'll have a couple kids.. Maybe you won't marry and you will just focus on your job.. Whatever you decide. Pick it well." Erin smiled

"Thanks for that.. I needed it.. You're lucky to have Alex and my dad.. He's a good guy, he's funny. He loves ice cream and the color blue. If that could be in his ice cream he would love it. He loves dogs. He's been hurt so many times. A couple years ago I would wish that' he'd meet the love of his life like mom. I guess he told you the story.. I saved his life. I was so certain he wasn't gonna meet or date anyone after her. Then I told him to go out that night. He met you. Then the next day he wore the shirt, the shirt that made him fall in love with my mom.. He fell in love with you that night. It's his lucky shirt. He hadn't worn it in years but I made him wear it. The way he said your name. I could tell he met the one. He said 'I never thought I could love anyone as much I loved you mom kid. But damn I love that woman more than anything.' He told me that when you were at work he facetimed. The way his face lit up when you spoke or when he talked about you. He truly does love you.." Shane smiled and laughed as he saw who was coming in the door.

"Mommy!" Alex shouted

"Hey baby girl. Did you miss me?" Erin asked

"Yeah. I did. I really missed you. I'm glad you're okay. That man isn't my daddy. I don't want him to be." Alex said

"I know. I know he's not. I don't want him to be either.." Erin said

"I have something to tell you though.." Erin smiled. Shane picked her up and put Alex on her bed. "I'm gonna have another baby, and you're going to get another sibling.." Alex looked up at Shane and smiled.

"What do you mean Mommy?"

"In a couple of months you'll have a new sibling… A little brother or sister.."

Alex frowned. "I don't want one.."

"You know Lex, if you get another sibling you can torture them make them get you food and do all your chores." Shane said starting to laugh.

"Shane Joshua Halstead don't you dare tell your little sister that.." Jay said as he stood in the doorway of the room.

Shane's eyes widened. "Dad?" Shane turned around and wrapped his arms around his dad who was standing in the doorway.

"I missed you so much son." Jay said

"I missed you too. I'm glad you are back home."

Jay let go of his son and smiled at Erin who was lying in the bed. "I'm back home for good.. I promise.." Jay leaned over and kissed his girlfriend.

"I guess you heard the conversation?" Jay nodded his head

"So you're pregnant?" Erin nodded her head

"I'm so happy baby. I'm so happy we are getting this little baby.. Alex did you miss me?" She was in her own world playing on her ipad but when she looked up her face lit up with happiness.

"Dad?" Alex jumped up into his arms and wrapped hers around his neck.

"I missed you a lot." Jay said holding tight to her.

Alex smiled big. "Momma, he's home.."

"Jay? You're back?" Will asked

"Yeah… I'm back. Will can I talk to you?"

Jay stepped outside of the room and smiled at his older brother.. "I'm sorry Will. For the way I acted after Mom died towards you.. I was mad,I was mad she left too soon. You weren't exactly an angel either though."

"Jay I've been meaning to tell you.. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have been like that. I missed you little brother." Jay and his brother hugged.

"Are we cool? Because there's someone I'd like you to meet. I don't think you met her properly since last time you were pissed off.."

"Hey Erin, this is my brother Will Halstead.. That's little Alex, and that's Shane. Soon we'll have another little baby. But for now this is my family.." Jay smiled

"Erin, I wish you well.. Kids are a joy.. I should now my wife is pregnant too and we have a daughter Ava.. She's five.." Jay smiled

"Mommy tomorrow is my birthday." Alex shouted

"Oh my gosh. Her birthday is tomorrow." Erin's eyes widened.

"Did you forget it?" Alex asked crossing her arms. Everybody started laughing.

"No.. How can I forget my baby girl's birthday."

"Okay. Just making sure.."

"Come see Lex. We can go get some food." Alex got down from the bed and grabbed her big brother's hand. They both walked out the door.

"Now that is a beautiful sight.." Jay said

"I guess it is." Erin added

"Shane do you love me?" Shane bent down and smiled

"Of course I do kid. I'm sorry for the way I acted.."

"Well I love you too." Alex jumped up and hugged him.

"Erin, I know you missed me.."

"Jay Jack got custody. He got her on the weekends." Erin started crying.

"Hey baby don't cry. It's all gonna be alright. I promise. Nothing is gonna happen to her. She's got Shane and I.."

"Jay he's a monster.. He's no angel." Erin said softly. Jay laid next to her on the bed and started stroking her hair back.

"Everything will be alright.. I promise Er.. C'mon let's get you home.. Will said I could take you home."

"I'd like to go home.. Now." Erin let the nurses take out the wires and everything.

Jay put everything in the trunk of the car then put the carseat in and started driving home.

"Daddy, what are we going to do when we get home?"

"I don't know kid. Probably relax. Your mom doesn't need any stress put on her."

"Okay."

Jay pulled up to the house, and helped Erin up into the house. He closed the door after he knew Alex and Shane were safe in the house.

Shane ran to his room and Alex stayed glued to Jay's hip.

"Daddy, are you home for good?" Jay laughed bent down and picked up the five year old.

"I'm home for good baby girl. You're not gonna lose me." Jay kissed her head.

"I love you a lot Daddy." Alex wrapped her arms around him and clung tight.

Jay smiled big. They all heard the door knock. Jay walked to the door still holding his daughter in his arms and opened it up.

"Is Erin home?" Jay looked back

"Who are you?" Jay asked

"I'm Jimmy, Erin's dad.." Erin looked back and got up, still not feeling well.

"Er, you can sit. I'll take care of him.." Erin shot him the death stare.

"Get real Jay, I need to do this."

Jay backed up and let Erin open up the door farther.

"Jimmy, come in. We can talk." Erin sat down at the table. "Especially since my boyfriend is here now.."

"Jimmy what do you want? Money? Food? I can't deal with any bullshit.."

"Lex, go play. Let mommy and I do this." Jay whispered. Lex nodded her head then ran to her playroom.

"Erin I don't want money. I just want to talk to my daughter. That's all. Is that too much to ask for." Erin rolled her eyes

"No it's not but when you ditched your daughter because drugs were more important than taking care of your kid. Going to jail for most of my damn life now you wanna waltz back into it. Hell no. I am busy. I have a boyfriend I'm pregnant and I have two kids to take care of. I don't have time for this. I have a job to take care of. Jimmy, can you just tell me where you were?"

"I got out of jail ten years ago… I got married. I have two boys your little girl's age.." Erin scoffed then looked at Jay.

"You know what. I'm not gonna sit here and watch my girlfriend freak out and get stressed over you asshole. Get up out of my house. Now. You've put her through enough pain She doesn't need anymore." Jay stood up and opened the door. Jimmy scoffed then got up.

"I want a relationship with you Erin." Jimmy walked out of the house and Jay closed the door. Erin walked by Jay and he wrapped his arms around her. Holding her tight in his arms.

"Thank you." Erin whispered, she started to cry a little. She wept but Jay pulled her closer to his chest.

"It's all gonna be okay. I promise."

"Jay, I need to tell you something. It's nothing bad, I hope. I'm telling you this because I love you and I don't want you to get hurt in the future." Erin looked back at Shane who was giving her a proud smile.

"What is it babe?"

"I was pregnant when I was fifteen. I had a miscarriage. I named her Camille Lane. It was before I moved to Hanks. I was a drug addict, I was hooked on heroin and a bunch of other stuff. I stayed in a shelter, for a few months. Then Hank signed me as a C.I. and a year later I moved in with him. I have my past. I should've told you before but I was afr-" Jay leaned down and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"I don't care about your past Erin. It's in the past for a reason.. I love you for you. I accept your past. I had a past too, but now It's the present and I have everything I need right here in this house. Shane, Alex you and our little baby. I love you Erin more than anything. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. Because you're my soulmate."

Erin smiled. She knew, right there she wants to marry him, make him her soulmate. She'd found her one day, and her everything in a bar. The weirdest place to meet your soulmate. She was considering herself the luckiest person in the world, she had everything she needed. Everything she dreamt about since she was a kid.

 **Happy New Year's! this is my first chapter of 2017! I am soooo excited for this year. It's gonna be so many changes in my life, including myself. I hope you have a wonderful year and you enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it. Jay is BACK! For good! I'm so glad..**

**Love**

 **Madison! :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Sirens

Two months later, Alex had visited her dad numerous times and no problems occurred.

Alex sat on the couch watching tv as Shane was getting ready to bring her to her dad's house since Erin had something to do for the police academy. "Shane I'm scared."

"What do you mean pal?" Alex looked up at Shane. He could see the fear in her eyes. The fear that something had happened.

"He beat me last time I went over there and the time before that. He said if I had told anyone he'd do more things. Shane you can't tell.."

"Don't worry I'm not.."

Shane bent down and sent the address to Jordan and Daniel. "You two need to come to this address. Leave in five minutes."

Hank Kevin, Jay and everyone else wasn't home, they were doing charity work for the K-9's in the department.

"Alright." Jordan texted back..

"Bring a baseball bat because I'm about to kill someone."

"Shane whoa. No you aren't.." Jordan said as he called Shane on the phone.

"Anyone who beats a five year old deserves to die." Shane spat

"C'mon kid. Let's go." Alex nodded her head

"Alex when you go inside I want you to have my phone, you know how to use it?" Alex nodded her head. "I want you to call 911. When I yell help. I'm gonna get you out of there kid. I promise. That's one thing I'm sure of."

Shane put her in the carseat then drove to her dad's house which wasn't far from his house. Alex knocked on the door, excited. She pretended to be.

She looked around the house and hugged her dad. "Thanks Shane for bringing me." She said

Shane furrowed his eyebrow and shot him a look. He closed the door then Shane walked by the window and bent down. Jordan and Daniel met him.

"What's the plan? We can't just barge in.."

"The hell we can't.. C'mo-" They all heard Alex's screams in the distance.

"Now. We are going." Jordan said kicking the door in just like how his brother does. Shane had the baseball bat in his hand ready to hit at any moment. Shane kicked opened the door, and pulled Jack off of his little sister.

Daniel threw the first punch hitting him in the eye. Jordan ran and grabbed Alex and brought her in the living room. She was crying and nothing could stop it. Shane turned around as he did. Jack punched him in the stomach making him fall. Daniel grabbed the baseball bat and started hitting Jack in the balls, and in his stomach. Shane got him and started punching him. Jack got the strength to punch back so he did naturally hitting Shane in the head.

Jordan sat Alex down. "Lex, stay here. Call 911. Tell them you are being hit by your dad." Alex nodded her head.

Jordan ran back into the room and pulled Daniel off of Jack. Shane started beating him with the bat until the roles changed and Jack grabbed the baseball bat away from Shane. Jack first punched Daniel knocking him down on the ground, then he punched Jordan. Jordan was hitting bad so he got up and started punching and kicking. Jack started hitting Shane with the bat beating his stomach and kicking him, Daniel took out his knife he had in his pocket but Jack grabbed it from him.

Shane managed to get off the ground and start kicking Jack and getting him to the ground.

"Shane come on."

"NO. He deserves this." Shane shouted

Jordan Daniel and Shane walked out to the living room after knocking him unconscious or so they thought. Jack got up and stabbed Shane twice in the stomach making him fall, before falling himself.

Jordan fell to the ground taking off his shirt, Daniel did the same. "Come on Shane. We need you. Quinn needs you."

Jordan put pressure on the wound just as the sirens started blaring in the distance. Alex ran and opened the door. Running out. "I need help." She shouted

"That's Lindsay's daughter." Shay shouted

"It is.. Let's go." Gabby said

"My brother Shane. He's hurt."

Leslie ran into the house while Gabby called her brother. "Tonio, it's Alex. I need you to come to this address. It's bad. I haven't gone inside but Shane. I see Voight's Grandson and Kevin's little brother. I don't know what happened. Just call me when you get this."

Blake Voight and his partner got out of their squad car to see Alex standing in the middle of the grass. "ALEX!" He shouted He jumped out of the squad car and ran towards his godchild. He picked her up and held her in his arms.

"Baby girl what happened. I'm here. No one is gonna hurt you." Blake held her tight in his arms.

"Shane's not okay. He saved me."

"James go see what happened. I gotta keep an eye on her." A couple minutes later Antonio, Hank and Erin pulled up just as Shane was wheeled out the door. "I'll ride with him." Blake Voight said

"Daniel." Hank shouted

"Grandpa I'm okay. I just got a black eye. Let me ride with Shane. Jordan you are coming." Daniel shouted getting into the ambo next to his best friend.

"C'mon Shane you gotta make it." Jordan sat up front next to Shay.

"This is Leslie Shay, We are five minutes out from Chicago Med with a 16 year old male. Stab wound to the stomach and head trauma." Jordan broke once he heard those words.

"Alex baby what happened?" Erin and Jay both pulled up to the scene and stopped when they saw Alex in Erin's nephew's arms.

"Shane saved me." Alex went straight into her arms and Erin held her tight.

"Baby girl I'm so sorry. Momma's here now. Momma's here." Erin said softly as she started patting her back.

"I'm gonna kill him." Jay said

"Don't worry you don't need too. Shane Daniel and Jordan did that. Well he's close to it." Blake shouted

"You aren't getting away with this." Blake punched him in the face twice.

"Blake!" Hank shouted

"We should get going to the hospital."

"Erin, she's safe. That's all that matters." Antonio said

"She's safe but he's not."

"Shane's gonna be okay. I promise. Alex, we've got your back don't we?" Alex laughed

"Yeah you do."

Erin put her daughter in the car then drove to Chicago Med where Shane was being transported to. When she got inside a bunch of people were surrounding the desk.

"Ms. Lindsay do you have any words to say?" A news reporter asked

"Daddy. I want you." Alex said Jay pushed back the reporters then grabbed Alex from Erin.

"It's gonna be okay. I promise Lex."

"NO! I don't. I'd like it if you left my family alone.." The news reporters left. She waited for news. Daniel and Jordan sat next to each other praying he'd make it.

"I don't know what happened Erin. He just wanted to save her life. That's what he told us.. Jack was beating her when we went inside.." Daniel said moving over towards his aunt.

Jordan looked down at his shaky bloody hands and started crying. "We could have helped him more.. He wouldn't be nearly dead."

"It's not your fault." Daniel and Jay said

"We could have done more." Jordan said before getting up and walking out of the hospital waiting room. Daniel got up and followed him.

"Jordan. Shane isn't going anywhere. I promise." Daniel grabbed his shoulder and turned his friend around.

"I know. We saved Alex but what if we can't save him? He's my best friend."

"I know. J you gotta trust me on this. Please." Daniel cried out.

Hours later, Alex laid asleep on the couch, Erin paced the whole entire hospital trying to calm herself down.

"Erin." Jay said

"Jay where have you been?"

"I was doing something's. Erin you need to stop stressing. Please. This isn't good for the baby." Jay wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and held her tight.

"That's your son Jay." Erin spat

"He's a halstead. He's gonna be okay. Us Halstead boys are fighters." Jay laughed

"Jay your son suffered significant damage. He's gonna be okay. I'm hoping. He's got two deep wounds on his stomach from the knife. I don't even know how he made it to the hospital. His brain also suffered badly, He's gonna have some amnesia. He probably won't remember you.."

Jay's heart dropped "Oh my gosh." He said

"Jay he's gonna be okay. He's lucky. Real lucky." Will said patting his brother's back.

"I need to see him. Can I?" Will nodded his head

Jay ran back into his son's room and stared at him hooked up with monitors, his head covered with a bandaged.

"Son, I I don't know what to say kid. For the first time in your life I'm speechless at what to say. You gotta wake up soon, we've got so much more to do. Your life hasn't even begun you can't leave yet. Shane, what you did for Alex, Erin and I. I don't think anyone could ever repay you for it. Your friends are worried sick about you. You're going to be a great cop one day making the name proud. Making me proud. You already do. I know since I met Erin I haven't spent much time with you, since I was gone. I shouldn't have left. You were right, I should've stayed. I'm sorry for four years ago, trading you for a girl and alcohol. I never should have done that. You're my pride and joy kid, and all I could do was forget about you. When your mom died, a part of me died with her. I never thought I'd find someone else to love, how much I loved her. I did, because of you kid. I met Erin at Molly's. I wanna propose to her, not now but I will eventually. Shane, you're going to be an awesome father and husband one day. As long as you're happy. Nothing matters more to me. I love you son, you make me proud. Wake up soon kid." Jay walked over to the side of his son's bed and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Jay, I'm lucky to have you in my unit.. Erin is lucky to have you." Hank said standing in the doorway.

"Thanks Sarge. I was going to ask you before I proposed if I could.. But ultimately It's up to Alex.."

Hank smiled "It is up to that kid. Jay your son makes us all proud. He did something most cops wouldn't do. I don't know if at his age I would have done that. He went in there with nothing but he came out with so much more respect, and love. He's got a big heart, some girl is gonna be lucky to have him. You raised him well. Just do a good job with this new kid on the way. Don't fuck it up or I'll have your head on a silver platter." Jay laughed but then he noticed Hank wasn't joking.

Quinn walked into the hospital. "I saw the news. Is he okay?" Daniel and Jordan both stood up and faced Shane's girlfriend.

"Yeah we don't know. No one knows. His dad is in there now. Supposedly he got brain damage and he's lucky to be alive." Quinn looked around at everyone there.

"Is he going to wake up?"

"No one knows." Jordan said

"Mommy, can I go see my big brother?" Alex asked

Erin looked at Daniel then back at her daughter. "Danny boy would you take her?" Daniel walked over and grabbed his little cousin's hand.

"Daniel, what happened to Shane? Is he going to be okay?"

"I don't know Lex."

"Mr. Jay, thanks for making it back safely." Daniel said

"I heard about your mom. I didn't know her. I'm sorry.."

"It's okay. What did they say about him?"

"He's gonna be okay, I guess. He's not gonna remember anyone. He shouldn't have made it." Daniel nodded his head.

"Shane, you better wake up soon. I can't live without my best friend. We've got things to do. You need to wake up." Daniel said

"Shane you gotta wake up. Mommy is going to have the baby soon." Jay laughed

"Lex Momma isn't having the baby for a while." Lex laughed

"So. Maybe it will make him wake up earlier." Jay picked her up and held her tight.

"I love you kid. More than anything." Alex kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you too Daddy."

Erin walked to her son's room and stood in the doorway. "Jay,your dad is here." Jay carried Alex out the door with Alex in his arms.

"Hey Dad!" Jay hugged him then backed up.

"He's in there if you wanna go see him.." Joe smiled

"I wanted to see you too. Jay He was right about Tyler. I found some files, looking around. There's something about a watch. I uh also have a girlfriend. Her name is Maggie, and she's pretty awesome Jay. She makes me happy. I haven't been that way since your mom died." Jay smiled

"Dad I'm glad you found somebody. Dad there's somebody I want you to meet." Joe followed Jay into the room where Erin was sitting down next to Shane talking to him.

"Erin, this is my Dad. Joe. Dad this is Erin, my girlfriend and also she's pregnant.." Joe smiled

"That's a nice surprise. Jay you two should come over for dinner one night. I'd love to have you over. Bring the kids too. Alex is my granddaughter now she's apart of the family."

"Thanks Mr. Halstead. Means a lot to be welcomed." Erin got up and gave him a hug.

"Alex this is my dad Joe."

"Hi." Alex hid behind her dad's leg.

"Alex I've heard a lot of good things about you. I may not be your blood grandpa,but I'll spoil you like mine own. How about you and I go get some ice cream kid?" Alex looked up at Jay and smiled

"Dad you sure?"

"Yeah c'mon Alex." Alex got up and walked out the door.

"I love you Mommy." Erin smiled then sat back down.

"Jay I'm sorry about Shane. I never thought he'd do that. Alex is okay because of him.."

"Erin, I'm not mad at you because my son decided to risk his life. Our son, risked his life to save our daughter. Erin, he's gonna be okay. This baby is going to be okay. We are all going to be a family."

"What did I do to deserve you?" Jay sighed

"I don't know what I did to deserve you Er. I hope this baby is a boy.." Jay smiled

"I want a girl but either way I'll be happy." Kim sat next to Adam and smiled.

"What are you smiling about Kim?" Kim laughed

"I know something you don't… I know the gender.."

"Kim, you gotta tell us the gender!" Kevin said

"You two are getting a mini you.." Kim smiled holding up the ultrasound photo that said it's a boy.

"It's a boy!" Adam got up and leaned down to kiss his girlfriend.

"I'm getting a son."

Erin looked down at her daughter standing in the doorway with her face full of ice cream. Joe laughed

"She wouldn't let me wipe her face.." Joe smiled

"It's fine. Alexandra Camille Lindsay let me wipe your face." Alex rolled her eyes and walked towards her mom.

"You're five kid wipe the attitude." Daniel said

"Alex, c'mon let mommy wipe it off."

"NO! NO! MOMMA!" Alex shouted

"Alexandra Camille Lindsay You better stop shouting at me now." Erin spat

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO! I WANT DADDY." Alex shouted

"You're not getting daddy if you don't stop shouting at me Alexandra. I mean it." Alex crossed her arms and fell to the ground, she started crying.

"Alexandra Camille. Get up off the ground and let your mom clean your face. Now." Jay shouted. She stopped crying and looked up at her dad.

"No." Jay's eyes widened he bent down and picked her up and held her while Erin wiped her mouth

"Are you gonna listen now?" Alex nodded her head.

"I'm gonna listen." Jay looked at Erin with an angry face.

"Alex say sorry to your mom.."

"Sorry Mommy." Alex looked at Shane who's eyes were opening up, a bit.

"Mommy,Shane is waking up. Look." She pointed to him

"I wanna kill him." Shane said as he opened up his eyes all the way.

"There's my boy." Jay said

"Dad, is Alex alright?" Everyone laughed

"She's okay.. More than okay." Erin rolled his eyes

"Shane, are you gonna be okay?" Alex got down and climbed in his bed

"I guess I am kid. I'm glad you are alright. I don't know what I would have done if you weren't." Alex hugged him

"Thank you Shane. I love you big brother."

Jay laughed. "In a couple years they'll be blowing each other's heads off." Erin laughed

"Lex, I love you too."

"Shane, you're a hero.." Erin said

"No she's my hero.. That girl saved my life.. Her smile and what she said did."

"I'm proud of you son.."

"Thanks dad. I can't move and I probably won't be able to walk for a few days." Shane sighed

"I've been where you were bef-"

Jay was interrupted by a blast that came from the waiting room. Everyone in the room looked at each other scared. Jay put his hand on his side and walked into the waiting room to see smoke, and people on the ground. He bent down as he heard another blast, then looked around the room for his brother.

"You okay Will? What happened?" Jay asked

"There was someone who walked in and then a blast went off. It must've been a grenade.."

 **Kinda sorry there is so much stuff that happened. But Whoa? A Blast? Shane risked his life? WHaaaat. Yes I'm so extra with my author's notes. But whatever. This is gonna be like the I am the Apocalypse episode with Season 3 of fire. One of my all-time favorite episodes. Literally I love it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.. 2 in one day? I'm on a roll!**

 **Enjoy..**

 **Madison**


	11. Chapter 11: Sirens

Two months later, Alex had visited her dad numerous times and no problems occurred.

Alex sat on the couch watching tv as Shane was getting ready to bring her to her dad's house since Erin had something to do for the police academy. "Shane I'm scared."

"What do you mean pal?" Alex looked up at Shane. He could see the fear in her eyes. The fear that something had happened.

"He beat me last time I went over there and the time before that. He said if I had told anyone he'd do more things. Shane you can't tell.."

"Don't worry I'm not.."

Shane bent down and sent the address to Jordan and Daniel. "You two need to come to this address. Leave in five minutes."

Hank Kevin, Jay and everyone else wasn't home, they were doing charity work for the K-9's in the department.

"Alright." Jordan texted back..

"Bring a baseball bat because I'm about to kill someone."

"Shane whoa. No you aren't.." Jordan said as he called Shane on the phone.

"Anyone who beats a five year old deserves to die." Shane spat

"C'mon kid. Let's go." Alex nodded her head

"Alex when you go inside I want you to have my phone, you know how to use it?" Alex nodded her head. "I want you to call 911. When I yell help. I'm gonna get you out of there kid. I promise. That's one thing I'm sure of."

Shane put her in the carseat then drove to her dad's house which wasn't far from his house. Alex knocked on the door, excited. She pretended to be.

She looked around the house and hugged her dad. "Thanks Shane for bringing me." She said

Shane furrowed his eyebrow and shot him a look. He closed the door then Shane walked by the window and bent down. Jordan and Daniel met him.

"What's the plan? We can't just barge in.."

"The hell we can't.. C'mo-" They all heard Alex's screams in the distance.

"Now. We are going." Jordan said kicking the door in just like how his brother does. Shane had the baseball bat in his hand ready to hit at any moment. Shane kicked opened the door, and pulled Jack off of his little sister.

Daniel threw the first punch hitting him in the eye. Jordan ran and grabbed Alex and brought her in the living room. She was crying and nothing could stop it. Shane turned around as he did. Jack punched him in the stomach making him fall. Daniel grabbed the baseball bat and started hitting Jack in the balls, and in his stomach. Shane got him and started punching him. Jack got the strength to punch back so he did naturally hitting Shane in the head.

Jordan sat Alex down. "Lex, stay here. Call 911. Tell them you are being hit by your dad." Alex nodded her head.

Jordan ran back into the room and pulled Daniel off of Jack. Shane started beating him with the bat until the roles changed and Jack grabbed the baseball bat away from Shane. Jack first punched Daniel knocking him down on the ground, then he punched Jordan. Jordan was hitting bad so he got up and started punching and kicking. Jack started hitting Shane with the bat beating his stomach and kicking him, Daniel took out his knife he had in his pocket but Jack grabbed it from him.

Shane managed to get off the ground and start kicking Jack and getting him to the ground.

"Shane come on."

"NO. He deserves this." Shane shouted

Jordan Daniel and Shane walked out to the living room after knocking him unconscious or so they thought. Jack got up and stabbed Shane twice in the stomach making him fall, before falling himself.

Jordan fell to the ground taking off his shirt, Daniel did the same. "Come on Shane. We need you. Quinn needs you."

Jordan put pressure on the wound just as the sirens started blaring in the distance. Alex ran and opened the door. Running out. "I need help." She shouted

"That's Lindsay's daughter." Shay shouted

"It is.. Let's go." Gabby said

"My brother Shane. He's hurt."

Leslie ran into the house while Gabby called her brother. "Tonio, it's Alex. I need you to come to this address. It's bad. I haven't gone inside but Shane. I see Voight's Grandson and Kevin's little brother. I don't know what happened. Just call me when you get this."

Blake Voight and his partner got out of their squad car to see Alex standing in the middle of the grass. "ALEX!" He shouted He jumped out of the squad car and ran towards his godchild. He picked her up and held her in his arms.

"Baby girl what happened. I'm here. No one is gonna hurt you." Blake held her tight in his arms.

"Shane's not okay. He saved me."

"James go see what happened. I gotta keep an eye on her." A couple minutes later Antonio, Hank and Erin pulled up just as Shane was wheeled out the door. "I'll ride with him." Blake Voight said

"Daniel." Hank shouted

"Grandpa I'm okay. I just got a black eye. Let me ride with Shane. Jordan you are coming." Daniel shouted getting into the ambo next to his best friend.

"C'mon Shane you gotta make it." Jordan sat up front next to Shay.

"This is Leslie Shay, We are five minutes out from Chicago Med with a 16 year old male. Stab wound to the stomach and head trauma." Jordan broke once he heard those words.

"Alex baby what happened?" Erin and Jay both pulled up to the scene and stopped when they saw Alex in Erin's nephew's arms.

"Shane saved me." Alex went straight into her arms and Erin held her tight.

"Baby girl I'm so sorry. Momma's here now. Momma's here." Erin said softly as she started patting her back.

"I'm gonna kill him." Jay said

"Don't worry you don't need too. Shane Daniel and Jordan did that. Well he's close to it." Blake shouted

"You aren't getting away with this." Blake punched him in the face twice.

"Blake!" Hank shouted

"We should get going to the hospital."

"Erin, she's safe. That's all that matters." Antonio said

"She's safe but he's not."

"Shane's gonna be okay. I promise. Alex, we've got your back don't we?" Alex laughed

"Yeah you do."

Erin put her daughter in the car then drove to Chicago Med where Shane was being transported to. When she got inside a bunch of people were surrounding the desk.

"Ms. Lindsay do you have any words to say?" A news reporter asked

"Daddy. I want you." Alex said Jay pushed back the reporters then grabbed Alex from Erin.

"It's gonna be okay. I promise Lex."

"NO! I don't. I'd like it if you left my family alone.." The news reporters left. She waited for news. Daniel and Jordan sat next to each other praying he'd make it.

"I don't know what happened Erin. He just wanted to save her life. That's what he told us.. Jack was beating her when we went inside.." Daniel said moving over towards his aunt.

Jordan looked down at his shaky bloody hands and started crying. "We could have helped him more.. He wouldn't be nearly dead."

"It's not your fault." Daniel and Jay said

"We could have done more." Jordan said before getting up and walking out of the hospital waiting room. Daniel got up and followed him.

"Jordan. Shane isn't going anywhere. I promise." Daniel grabbed his shoulder and turned his friend around.

"I know. We saved Alex but what if we can't save him? He's my best friend."

"I know. J you gotta trust me on this. Please." Daniel cried out.

Hours later, Alex laid asleep on the couch, Erin paced the whole entire hospital trying to calm herself down.

"Erin." Jay said

"Jay where have you been?"

"I was doing something's. Erin you need to stop stressing. Please. This isn't good for the baby." Jay wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and held her tight.

"That's your son Jay." Erin spat

"He's a halstead. He's gonna be okay. Us Halstead boys are fighters." Jay laughed

"Jay your son suffered significant damage. He's gonna be okay. I'm hoping. He's got two deep wounds on his stomach from the knife. I don't even know how he made it to the hospital. His brain also suffered badly, He's gonna have some amnesia. He probably won't remember you.."

Jay's heart dropped "Oh my gosh." He said

"Jay he's gonna be okay. He's lucky. Real lucky." Will said patting his brother's back.

"I need to see him. Can I?" Will nodded his head

Jay ran back into his son's room and stared at him hooked up with monitors, his head covered with a bandaged.

"Son, I I don't know what to say kid. For the first time in your life I'm speechless at what to say. You gotta wake up soon, we've got so much more to do. Your life hasn't even begun you can't leave yet. Shane, what you did for Alex, Erin and I. I don't think anyone could ever repay you for it. Your friends are worried sick about you. You're going to be a great cop one day making the name proud. Making me proud. You already do. I know since I met Erin I haven't spent much time with you, since I was gone. I shouldn't have left. You were right, I should've stayed. I'm sorry for four years ago, trading you for a girl and alcohol. I never should have done that. You're my pride and joy kid, and all I could do was forget about you. When your mom died, a part of me died with her. I never thought I'd find someone else to love, how much I loved her. I did, because of you kid. I met Erin at Molly's. I wanna propose to her, not now but I will eventually. Shane, you're going to be an awesome father and husband one day. As long as you're happy. Nothing matters more to me. I love you son, you make me proud. Wake up soon kid." Jay walked over to the side of his son's bed and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Jay, I'm lucky to have you in my unit.. Erin is lucky to have you." Hank said standing in the doorway.

"Thanks Sarge. I was going to ask you before I proposed if I could.. But ultimately It's up to Alex.."

Hank smiled "It is up to that kid. Jay your son makes us all proud. He did something most cops wouldn't do. I don't know if at his age I would have done that. He went in there with nothing but he came out with so much more respect, and love. He's got a big heart, some girl is gonna be lucky to have him. You raised him well. Just do a good job with this new kid on the way. Don't fuck it up or I'll have your head on a silver platter." Jay laughed but then he noticed Hank wasn't joking.

Quinn walked into the hospital. "I saw the news. Is he okay?" Daniel and Jordan both stood up and faced Shane's girlfriend.

"Yeah we don't know. No one knows. His dad is in there now. Supposedly he got brain damage and he's lucky to be alive." Quinn looked around at everyone there.

"Is he going to wake up?"

"No one knows." Jordan said

"Mommy, can I go see my big brother?" Alex asked

Erin looked at Daniel then back at her daughter. "Danny boy would you take her?" Daniel walked over and grabbed his little cousin's hand.

"Daniel, what happened to Shane? Is he going to be okay?"

"I don't know Lex."

"Mr. Jay, thanks for making it back safely." Daniel said

"I heard about your mom. I didn't know her. I'm sorry.."

"It's okay. What did they say about him?"

"He's gonna be okay, I guess. He's not gonna remember anyone. He shouldn't have made it." Daniel nodded his head.

"Shane, you better wake up soon. I can't live without my best friend. We've got things to do. You need to wake up." Daniel said

"Shane you gotta wake up. Mommy is going to have the baby soon." Jay laughed

"Lex Momma isn't having the baby for a while." Lex laughed

"So. Maybe it will make him wake up earlier." Jay picked her up and held her tight.

"I love you kid. More than anything." Alex kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you too Daddy."

Erin walked to her son's room and stood in the doorway. "Jay,your dad is here." Jay carried Alex out the door with Alex in his arms.

"Hey Dad!" Jay hugged him then backed up.

"He's in there if you wanna go see him.." Joe smiled

"I wanted to see you too. Jay He was right about Tyler. I found some files, looking around. There's something about a watch. I uh also have a girlfriend. Her name is Maggie, and she's pretty awesome Jay. She makes me happy. I haven't been that way since your mom died." Jay smiled

"Dad I'm glad you found somebody. Dad there's somebody I want you to meet." Joe followed Jay into the room where Erin was sitting down next to Shane talking to him.

"Erin, this is my Dad. Joe. Dad this is Erin, my girlfriend and also she's pregnant.." Joe smiled

"That's a nice surprise. Jay you two should come over for dinner one night. I'd love to have you over. Bring the kids too. Alex is my granddaughter now she's apart of the family."

"Thanks Mr. Halstead. Means a lot to be welcomed." Erin got up and gave him a hug.

"Alex this is my dad Joe."

"Hi." Alex hid behind her dad's leg.

"Alex I've heard a lot of good things about you. I may not be your blood grandpa,but I'll spoil you like mine own. How about you and I go get some ice cream kid?" Alex looked up at Jay and smiled

"Dad you sure?"

"Yeah c'mon Alex." Alex got up and walked out the door.

"I love you Mommy." Erin smiled then sat back down.

"Jay I'm sorry about Shane. I never thought he'd do that. Alex is okay because of him.."

"Erin, I'm not mad at you because my son decided to risk his life. Our son, risked his life to save our daughter. Erin, he's gonna be okay. This baby is going to be okay. We are all going to be a family."

"What did I do to deserve you?" Jay sighed

"I don't know what I did to deserve you Er. I hope this baby is a boy.." Jay smiled

"I want a girl but either way I'll be happy." Kim sat next to Adam and smiled.

"What are you smiling about Kim?" Kim laughed

"I know something you don't… I know the gender.."

"Kim, you gotta tell us the gender!" Kevin said

"You two are getting a mini you.." Kim smiled holding up the ultrasound photo that said it's a boy.

"It's a boy!" Adam got up and leaned down to kiss his girlfriend.

"I'm getting a son."

Erin looked down at her daughter standing in the doorway with her face full of ice cream. Joe laughed

"She wouldn't let me wipe her face.." Joe smiled

"It's fine. Alexandra Camille Lindsay let me wipe your face." Alex rolled her eyes and walked towards her mom.

"You're five kid wipe the attitude." Daniel said

"Alex, c'mon let mommy wipe it off."

"NO! NO! MOMMA!" Alex shouted

"Alexandra Camille Lindsay You better stop shouting at me now." Erin spat

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO! I WANT DADDY." Alex shouted

"You're not getting daddy if you don't stop shouting at me Alexandra. I mean it." Alex crossed her arms and fell to the ground, she started crying.

"Alexandra Camille. Get up off the ground and let your mom clean your face. Now." Jay shouted. She stopped crying and looked up at her dad.

"No." Jay's eyes widened he bent down and picked her up and held her while Erin wiped her mouth

"Are you gonna listen now?" Alex nodded her head.

"I'm gonna listen." Jay looked at Erin with an angry face.

"Alex say sorry to your mom.."

"Sorry Mommy." Alex looked at Shane who's eyes were opening up, a bit.

"Mommy,Shane is waking up. Look." She pointed to him

"I wanna kill him." Shane said as he opened up his eyes all the way.

"There's my boy." Jay said

"Dad, is Alex alright?" Everyone laughed

"She's okay.. More than okay." Erin rolled his eyes

"Shane, are you gonna be okay?" Alex got down and climbed in his bed

"I guess I am kid. I'm glad you are alright. I don't know what I would have done if you weren't." Alex hugged him

"Thank you Shane. I love you big brother."

Jay laughed. "In a couple years they'll be blowing each other's heads off." Erin laughed

"Lex, I love you too."

"Shane, you're a hero.." Erin said

"No she's my hero.. That girl saved my life.. Her smile and what she said did."

"I'm proud of you son.."

"Thanks dad. I can't move and I probably won't be able to walk for a few days." Shane sighed

"I've been where you were bef-"

Jay was interrupted by a blast that came from the waiting room. Everyone in the room looked at each other scared. Jay put his hand on his side and walked into the waiting room to see smoke, and people on the ground. He bent down as he heard another blast, then looked around the room for his brother.

"You okay Will? What happened?" Jay asked

"There was someone who walked in and then a blast went off. It must've been a grenade.."

 **Kinda sorry there is so much stuff that happened. But Whoa? A Blast? Shane risked his life? WHaaaat. Yes I'm so extra with my author's notes. But whatever. This is gonna be like the I am the Apocalypse episode with Season 3 of fire. One of my all-time favorite episodes. Literally I love it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.. 2 in one day? I'm on a roll!**

 **Enjoy..**

 **Madison**


	12. Chapter 12: You're My Favorite

Shane smiled then started walking on the crutches up the door and into the house.

"SHANE!" Alex shouted

"Where's my favorite little sister?" Alex laughed and Shane pulled her in for a hug.

"I missed you a lot. Mommy told me that you woke up just for me."

"Of course I did kid. I couldn't leave you."

"Dad! Where's Mom?" Quinn asked

Jeff sat at the kitchen table reading the news on his phone. "Quinn, come sit down. I gotta tell you something.."

Quinn walked over and sat next to her dad. "Dad is she not coming back? That's the same face you had when Grandpa died. When you told me Grandma isn't coming home.."

"Baby girl.. your mother left us, for another man. I don't know why she left… I'm sorry Quinn.."

"Dad it's just you and I?" Jeff nodded his head

"Yeah. I guess it's just you and I kid.."

"Daddy I'm glad you stayed.."

"I'm not going anywhere." Jeff walked over to his daughter and pulled her in a hug.

"Mom?" Shane said

"He called me mom." Erin said

"You've been more of a mom to me in the past few months than anyone.."

"You saved my daughter."

"I saved her because she saved me. I couldn't repay her more.."

"Jay I'm glad you're back.. It's like we are finally a family again.. All four of us.. Soon to be five.."

"Daddy, mommy is having a baby.. Why is she having a baby?"

"Because your mom and I love each other very much. We decided we wanted another one of you.." Alex looked at Erin and rolled her eyes

"Well I don't want another me. I don't want a baby. But where do babies come from?"

Jay started laughing as he looked over towards Shane. "Babies come from. Um. I don't know.."

"Daddy you know. You and Mommy know everything. Shane can you tell me?"

"When mom and dad love each other. They wanna have a baby.. So." Shane laughed

"Mommy, can you tell me?"

"No… Ask your uncle's next time you see them.."

"Alright. Mommy." Alex ran into her room and started playing with her dolls.

"That was a close one. Shane you're a fucking idiot." Jay smacked him upside the head.

"I didn't know what to say. It looked like you didn't either.."

"Oh shut up Shane."

"Alright you two shut up." Erin said before she walked away smiling.

"Mommy!" Alex shouted

"Yes." Erin said as she turned around once more

"Can I have some ice cream? Daddy said I could.." Erin furrowed her eyes at Jay then looked at her daughter.

"It's a bit late. I don't think you should. Tomorrow you can." The phone rang throughout the house the ringing could be heard. Jay ran for the phone, and answered it/

"Hello?"

"Jay give the phone to Erin. It's urgent." Hank said

"He wants to talk to you." Jay said as he handed the phone to _his girl._ Jay stood back and watched as Erin's smile turned into a frown.. His smile went to a frown, when his girl was sad he became sad. He didn't know what was happening but god knows he couldn't have been good.

He watched as she hung up the phone, nearly dropping it out of the palm of her hand. She nearly falling as well. Jay rushed towards her and caught her fault before she fell and hurt herself and their unborn baby.

"What's wrong Erin?" Jay asked

"I I don't know. He said that Daniel had woken up. But he didn't remember anyone in the room. Hank was scared. I'm scared. I I have to go to the hospital. Jay watch Lex. I I need to go." She stuttered. Jay somehow knew what she was saying. Jay let go and nodded his head then he rushed for his keys.

"I'm coming with. Shane watch your little sister. We gotta go." Shane nodded his head.

"Jay you don't have to." Once they opened the door, a woman stood at the doorstep. A woman Erin hadn't seen in years. She stood scared but once Jay came to the door her worries disappeared.

"Erin?" She said

"Bunny? Mom.. Wh what are you doing here?" Erin asked

"I wanted to see my granddaughter." Erin's eyes widened

"No. Go Mom. I'm not letting you see her. Jay." Jay ran into the back of the house and saw Shane playing dolls with Alex.

"Keep her in here until I text you." Shane nodded his head

"I'm sorry Erin. I don't understand why you won't let me see her. I haven't done you anything."

"Mom, that's bull fucking shit. I I have to get to the hospital. My nephew is in there." Erin walked out of the house

"Erin let me in, let me see her. She's my granddaughter." Erin rolled her eyes

"She's nothing to you. You're nothing to my wife. You got it? Don't come back or I'll have you arrested." Jay spat

"I'm her mother I should be allowed to see my daughter. You're just another toy for sex. I can't believe you married her."

"Jay.." Erin said softly as she was on the other side of the truck.

"I married her because she was broken because of you. She needed saving because of you. I don't want to hear another word out of your mouth on my property. Get off before I arrest you." Jay said

"I'll go Erin. Have fun using him like you used Hank." Erin scoffed then got into the car. Jay walked back up to the door and locked it, then sent his son a text saying make sure the alarm was on.

"Erin what was she talking about?" Jay asked

"You don't wanna know.." Jay nodded his head

"Erin when you're ready to tell me. Tell me. I can carry this too, we're in this together. You're mine I promised to protect you. I'm gonna do it till I die."

"Thank you for saying you married me. I never had someone do that."

"Shane's mom.. We never got married, we figured we'd just be a couple and see how it worked out. I miss her but this is where I ended up.. I wouldn't trade you,Alex or Shane for the world. You three mean the world to me. I never felt this way about anybody until I met you. Amelia she was something special, she spoke her mind and the truth. She was feisty. I loved her, a lot.. I wanted to marry her but I lost her before I could.. You probably don't wanna hear me talk about her." Jay said as he turned his head towards Erin whose eyes were glistening and she was smiling at the way Jay was talking.

"Jay sometimes it's a good thing to talk about your girlfriend.. I know it might be awkward but she died.. Jay you don't have to be afraid.. We're in this together."

"I love you you know." Erin smiled

"I know." Jay smiled "Did you ever find out what we're having?" Jay asked

"Uh yeah.. I found out a couple of days ago.. We are having a boy.." Erin smiled

"A boy? I was hoping for a girl.. I'd love another Lex." Erin laughed

"That kid when she was a baby. She was terrible. All she did was scream Unless her Uncle Kevin was holding her." Erin laughed

"That kid's got me wrapped around her finger."

"But a boy.. Shouldn't we start thinking of names?" Jay asked

"Yeah.. I like the name Jensen.. And Jay.." Erin said

"Jensen Jay Matthew Halstead.. I like the sound of that.. Maybe JJ for short.." Jay smiled as he turned into the parking lot of the hospital.

"I do too.. I guess it is settled.. Jensen Jay.." She placed her hand on her stomach and smield

"I can't wait to meet you Jensen Jay.."

"Shane why aren't you with Quinn?" Shane laughed

"Because I'm here with you silly. I wouldn't trade this for the world.." Shane said

"I think you like Quinn." Alex said

"No. I don't."

"You're a horrible liar Shane." Alex laughed

"I am not." Shane blushed then picked up Alex and sat her on his lap.

"Shane That's okay if you like someone. I won't tell Mom and Dad." Alex smiled

"What did I do to deserve a little sister like you?"

"Nothing. I'm here to stay. Even if I will aggravated the living hell out of you." She laughed

"Can we fix a pizza or something?"

"Yeah. I'll call for one." The door bell rang and Shane got up and ran to the door. He didn't ask he just opened it. Quinn was standing on the other side, smiling.

"Hey." Shane said

"I'm going out of town for a couple of weeks with my dad. We are going to Canada.. I just wanted to say bye. I'll see you when I get back." Quinn got up on her tippey toes then gave him a kiss on the cheek with Alex standing behind them watching with her arms crossed and giving her a dirty look like that's my brother.

Shane backed his face up then grabbed her cheeks and gave her a kiss. "Have fun. You deserve it. I'll be busy with this one. Who doesn't seem to like this idea.. But I do like you. Like a lot. I like you a lot Quinn.."

"I do too Shane.. I'll see you." Quinn turned around and walked back to the car, and got in. Alex was standing right behind Shane with her arms crossed.

"I don't want you to like her. She's gonna steal you away from me." Shane bent down and picked her up.

"Nobody will ever steal you away from me kid."

A couple of months had passed, the two kids were doing great. Jordan had gotten out healed and he was better than ever. Daniel had started getting his memory back. Everything started to get back to normal. The baby was due in a couple of weeks and the family was doing well. Quinn had come back.

"Hey Quinn! Would you wanna go out for ice cream tonight? We haven't hung out since you came back." Shane asked walking up to his girlfriend in second period.

"I'm busy. My dad and I are doing some things at the firehouse then going out for dinner. Maybe tomorrow?" He nodded his head

"Sure Quinn." Shane leaned over and kissed her.

Quinn walked away with her friends and Shane walked away with his. .

"She's been acting weird." Shane said

"Yeah. She has. I wonder why." Daniel said

"Maybe she's cheating on you?" Jordan said

"I doubt it. Besides we gotta get to class before we are late."

"Yeah. Let's go." Daniel said

Jay sat at his desk in the bullpen watching his partner's desk empty since Erin was at home on maternity leave. Luckily Jay and Erin had done their paperwork early and had been able to get paid leave for the both of them. So Erin can stay home longer with the newborn baby.

Jay missed his partner only because he was stuck with Adam.

"DADDY!" Alex shouted

"Hey baby girl." Jay stood up and picked her up in his arms.

"You know until you came along.. She would come to me when she came from school." Kevin said

"Yeah she did.." Antonio

"Lex am I still your favorite person?"

"Uh no. Daddy is my favorite person. You're my third favorite. Uncle Kevin owns the second spot. Shane and Uncle Adam are tied for fourth."

"Well at least I'm second." Kevin said

"Daddy. That new baby is gonna ruin everything." Alex said

"No the baby isn't." They hadn't told Alex or Shane what the baby is. In fact they haven't told anyone.

"Yes it is. I don't want it." Lex said

"You're stuck with it." Jay said

"This isn't fair." Alex said

"Baby girl life aint' fair. I love you though. I will love you forever." Jay gave her a kiss

"So you're going to pay more attention to the baby and not me."

"No I'm not. I promise kid. It's you and I. This new baby will not change a thin-"

"I'm done." Shane interrupted

"What's wrong son?"

"Girl drama. Nothing big. I'm just tired."

"Oh wow. Well have fun growing up son."

"Alex word of advice. Don't date in high school. It leads to trouble."

"I don't plan on it." Alex said

"Good."

Shane walked away towards the break room and sat down. Erin followed him and sat down by him.  
"Hey kid."

"Hey Erin.."

"You know your dad is planning on taking Lex to Disney. So you and I can go to a Cub's game?" Shane smiled

"I'd love that.. I was actually thinking that we could decorate the baby's room for when dad comes back. I'll help you do everything.."

"Lex next week you and I are leaving."

"To go where?" Lex asked

"Disney World." Her face lit up with happiness.

"DISNEY? Is Mommy coming?"

"No she's staying here. Just you and I.

"Okay. Do I get to see Mickey and Goofy?"

"Yeah."

So I'm posting a chapter because y'all have been wanting me to post and I haven't had anytime to write. But I hope you enjoy this!


	13. Chapter 13: For My Girl

Jay carried both of their bags and held Lex's backpack while she followed behind him. Erin and Shane had walked in the airport to drop them off, Shane was bent down hugging Lex.

"Bye bye Shane." Lex said before walking away.

"What am I? Chopped liver?"

"No I'm going to see Mickey Momma." Erin laughed as her daughter ran towards her.

"I love you baby girl. Be careful. Listen to your dad. Alright. I'll see you in a week." Alex smiled

"Alright Momma. I love you too. Daddy let's go." Lex said as she let go of her mom.

"Come on Kid." Lex looked back at her mom smiled and waved.

"Come on Daddy. We have to go." Jay smiled and laughed.

Lex pulled him through holding his hand and towards the airplane. They both boarded and Lex walked to her seat after Jay let them check their tickets. He smiled as he saw his daughter already sitting. Jay grabbed her ipad out and handed it to her then put the bag on the ground.

"Alright kid. You can sleep if you want or you can watch netflix on the ipad." Lex nodded her head By the time the plane took off she was already asleep. Jay had a chance to take a picture of her and send it to Erin with the caption "She couldn't last."

Erin texted back. "That is adorable. Look where we are." Erin sent a picture of Shane and herself at the Cub's game eating Dippin' dots.

"I love you." Jay texted

"Is that your wife?" The lady next to him asked

"Yeah. And my son.." Jay said

"That's nice. I guess it's a daddy daughter trip for her and yourself?" Jay smiled

"Yeah.. Disney World. My wife is having a baby in a couple of weeks so I decided to take her out before the baby comes. Except she bailed on me." The lady laughed

"You two have fun. I've got a business trip. Lucky me." Jay laughed

"Daddy." She said quietly as she started waking up.

"Yeah baby girl."

"I want something to e-."

Over the intercom. "Flight 55 this is your captain speaking. We are about to land in Orlando. Please make sure your seat belts are on and we'll be there in no time."

"We are about to land when we do. I'll get you something."

"Okay." They landed twenty minutes later once they were off Jay held her hand and started walking towards baggage claim. Jay stood watching the lady who was talking to him, she took off her large coat and placed it on her bag then started walking.

"Daddy, Can we call Mommy?"

"Yeah kid." Jay pulled out his phone and dialed Erin's number.

"Hey Erin. This is Jay. I wanted to tell you we landed off the plane. We are heading that way toward Disney. I love you and I'll see you in a week."

"What do you want to eat? Or do you wanna wait until we get into the park."

"I'll wait." Lex grabbed his hand and pulled him through the airport toward their rental car.

"Shoot. I forgot your carseat."

"Oh well. I'll be fine daddy." Lex said as she buckled up. Jay smiled at her and started driving he put the gps on.

"Erin, I liked this. A week without Lex."

"Yeah my baby girl. That's the first time she's been away for that long."

"It won't be her last time. That kid seems to love traveling. She's not afraid.." Shane smiled

"Do you know what you want to do when you get out of high school." Erin asked

"No. I don't actually. I haven't figured it out."

"Well.. I know there's a spot opening up in Intelligence in a couple of years.. Someone told me to tell you it's yours if you want it.."

"You're joking? Intelligence?"

"Yeah.. It's yours and Daniel's in a couple of years.. Of course Jordan too. But mostly yours.. The way you didn't put up a fight going to save Lex. Showed your true colors. I know it takes some gut and strength.."

"People say it would. I didn't think twice. I just made up my mind and sent those texts. I had my inner demons telling me don't do it but her life mattered more. Jordan and Daniel jumped aboard. They've been knowing her longer than I have.. They hesitated but I just went in there. I wanted her safe. She's become my world since I moved. I know I wasn't exactly an angel but she saved me so I wanted to make you and Dad proud.. I didn't save her just for that reason she means more than making you two proud."

"Shane what you did.. It made me proud but it made me love you more than I already did.."

"Can we just go home? I don't really need anything to eat. It's taking too long." Shane laughed

"Yeah we can. Have you talked to Quinn?"

"No. She's been busy.."

"Oh. I was going to ask if you wanted invite her over for dinner." Shane frowned

"No. I think I'm gonna break up with her. I know that's no reason to but we haven't hung out. I really do like her but we are drifting apart."

"Son, all I'm going to say is fight like hell to keep it going but sometimes it's not worth it keeping it going.." Erin said

"Can I invite the boys over?"

"Yeah kid. Anything. I'll order pizza. I'll probably go out shopping with Kim, I need a few more things."

"Isn't the baby due like in a couple of days for Kim?"

"I guess it is.." Soon after Erin got a text saying Kim went into labor.

"Spoke too soon kid."

"Wanna come or stay home?"

"I guess I'll come." Shane said

"I bet Daniel or Jordan is going to be there." Erin said

"I hope."

Shane and Erin soon after walked into the hospital, their family were all sitting there. Waiting.

"Erin.."

"Yeah?"

"Kim and I want you to be the godmother." Erin smiled

"Really?" Erin said

"Yeah. He deserves someone like you to guide him through life."

"Kevin." Adam said

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to be his godfather?"

"Yeah I would. I IT would mean a lot. He's going to be so spoiled."

"Have you decided on a name?" Shane asked

"Yeah but you can't know it till after he's born." Adam laughed

"Oh. Alright."

"Y'know Alex when I was a kid. My mom and dad brought me to Disney. I rode this one ride It's a Small World. There's a song that'll get stuck in your head but it's a ride I ride every time I go. Ready?" They were on the bus right when it stopped. Their first stop was Magic Kingdom. Jay was quite excited for her reaction

"Daddy is the THE park with the castle?" Alex asked

"Yeah it is." Jay grabbed her hand and walked out he was holding the backpack with everything in it. Once they got closer the security guard checked it then the walked to the entrance where their bands were scanned.

"Daddy can we meet Mickey?" Jay smiled

"Yeah kid."

"Your daughter is very adorable." A lady with a four year old son said

"Thanks." Alex was dressed in a Cinderella dress.

"Lex are you ready?"

"Uh yeah Daddy."

"Let's go ride some rides." Alex smiled

Shane looked over at a message on Daniel's phone. He knew he shouldn't have but he did anyway.

"I love you." It read he didn't register who it was from until he looked up. When he noticed that. His smile got smaller and his eyes got wider. Shane stepped back and looked up at Daniel

"Daniel." His voice croaked

"What?"

"I I trusted you. You were my best friend! I forgave you. I became vulnerable and t this is how I'm treated?" Shane pushed him back then Daniel pushed him and someone threw a punch.

"GO! BOTH OF YOU!" Kevin said pushing them both back.

"I love you? DANIEL WHAT THE HELL!" Shane shouted

"Shane I'm gonna need you to calm down." Antonio said

"No. I'm fine. I'm good." ANTONIO gave him a look

"No you're not. Back up."

Shane backed up and sat down

"What the hell happened?" Antonio asked

"Quinn texted him I love you.. I just."

"You just assumed.."

"Yeah but Daniel hasn't told me anything."

"Shane.." Daniel said

"What's really going on? Because Quinn hasn't texted me hung out with me. I see the text on your phone. That doesn't make me think? I mean. I've been hurt so many times. So I automatically thought the worst. Explain yourself. So I can know if I can stop spending my time wasting it on her."

"She texted me a couple weeks back saying. She loves me. She thinks I'm THIS and that. I asked her out she told me you and her weren't doing good so I thought you were going to break up. T that's why I asked her out. I know it was wrong. But she started loving me around the time the blast happened. Shane. I swear to god."

"Save it for someone who cares." Shane said

"Alright. Maybe I will."

Shane rolled his eyes and walked away right as Quinn was walking up into the hospital. Shane looked up and rolled his eyes.

"What's your problem?" Quinn asked coming over and giving him a hug.

"How about you ask him? Huh you sure do love texting him."

"Oh.." She said

"Yeah oh. I don't want to hear it Quinn.. As far as I am concerned. This is over. Us is over. Go be his girlfriend. You obviously care more about him."

"Shane.."

"No Quinn. I'm done."

Shane walked away and sat down watching Erin and everyone else stare at him like a complete idiot. That's what he felt like. A complete idiot. Like He could've known it happened but he didn't. Erin walked over and stood by him.

"Hey kid. Wanna go grab some ice cream?" She asked

"I just wanna be left alone. I wanna call dad but I don't want to bother him."

Erin sat next to him and pulled him in a hug. "Hey later we'll call him. He's probably busy with Lex. Shane Are you okay?"

"I'm fine.." Shane got up and started walking away. She sent Kevin and Tony a look and they both walked away following him.

"Shane? You sure you're okay?" Tony asked

"I guess." He sounded depressed, his voice was sluggish his whole body was moving slower than usually. The two guys standing in front of him could tell she meant a lot.

"Kevin, have you ever been through a breakup?" Kevin looked at Tony and nodded his head.

"No. I haven't. I've never been through one."

"Y'know Shane this breakup is supposed to teach you something. It's meant to mean that you're one step closer to getting to your destination. Where you're supposed to be. You're only sixteen, your special someone is out there. I promise."

"Yeah whatever."

"Daddy that was a lot of fun!" Alex shouted

By now it was almost 9:30 at night and Alex was getting close for her bedtime. They got off the bus and walked up to the hotel room. Jay held Alex in his arms and kept walking.

"Daddy, where are we going tomorrow?"

"Epcot. We get to visit a bunch of countries and see Nemo and Dory." Alex smiled

"Can we call Mommy when we get back?"

"Yeah kid." Jay opened the door back to the room and Alex walked in. She sat down on the bed and waited for her dad.

Jay dialed her number and waited as it kept ringing. Until it picked up. "I've missed your voice."

"Hey Lex wanted me to call you and I've missed yours too."

"Kim is at the hospital having the baby. And Shane. He's going through a breakup."

Jay's eyes widened. "What why?"

"She was cheating on him."

"Oh wow. Lex WANNA talk to momma?" Lex smiled then got up and grabbed the phone.

"Hey Mama. We went to Magic Kingdom. I think." She laughed boy did Erin miss it. "We rode a lot of rides. And guess what I got to meet Mickey and Tiana, and Elsa and Anna."

"Awe baby that is great! I'm glad you're having fun. Guess what?"

"Ooh what Mama?"

"Aunt Kim is having the baby." Alex smiled big

"She is? Is it a girl?"

N

"No. It's a boy."

"Oh. I wanted a girl." Alex rolled her eyes

"Sorry baby."

"Mommy! I rode a bunch of rides." Erin smiled

"That's cool baby girl. I gotta go but I'll talk tomorrow. It's been a long day." Alex nodded her head

"Okay Momma. I love you."

"I'm sorry Shane.." Quinn said

"I don't care. A Sorry is too late."

"Mommy are you having a boy or a girl?"

"I don't know. We will find out." Erin smiled

"Oh. Mommy I love you." Then the phone hung up. Erin smiled as she saw Adam standing in front of her with the scrubs on.

"I am a dad to a son, he's so big. He's got a full head of hair. His name is Tate Christian Ruzek."

"That is beautiful name." Erin said

"Congrats man." Kevin said before giving him a hug.

"Can I meet him?"

"Yeah.." Adam smiled as he guided Erin and Kevin back to where Kim was holding their son. Erin smiled as Kim was looking at Adam.

"Erin? Wanna hold your godson?"

"Yeah. I'd love too." Erin walked closer to Kim and she was handed her godson and nephew.

"He's adorable. Hi little Tate. I'm your aunt Erin.. I'm gonna spoil you, and you're gonna be best friends with my son JJ.."

"A son?" Erin laughed

"Yeah I'm having a boy.. I kept it a secret so you can't tell anyone."

"Tate is gonna be best buds." Kim said

"Yeah he is. I'm glad you had a boy.. Although a girl would've been nice." Kevin said

"Adam over there is sapping over having a boy imagine if we did have a girl but you never know we might have another kid.."

"I'm done for kids. This is my last one." Erin laughed

"Jay doesn't want anymore?"

"No. We think this is good. Alex doesn't even want another sibling. Shane is going off to college so we'll just have them two. It'll be perfect." Erin smiled

Erin walked out of the room and towards the waiting room where Shane had punched Daniel.

"Shane Joshua Halstead." She said

"What?" It's not like you're going to do anything. All you do is sit on your ass and text my dad you're pregnant anyway." Shane rolled his eyes then sat down on the chair.

"I never did anything to you Shane. I'm only trying to help. Sorry I have a disadvantage. I don't know what's getting into you, but you're not acting right.. I understand you just lost your girlfriend but this is no way to act toward me." Erin spat

"You know what we are just going to go home. Forget the surprise I had planned for you. If you're gonna have an attitude." Erin wanted to scream louder than ever. She was pissed everyone could tell. "I'm sorry Shane."

"Daddy can we go get some ice cream?" Alex asked

"Maybe tomorrow kid. We've got a long day alright."

"Okay Daddy. I love you."

"I love you too kid. Y'know I'm always gonna be here for you whenever you need me, no matter what. If it's 3 am and you need a ride because someone was a jerk. I will come pick you up. When you're crying I'll be your soldier. I hope when something is wrong you come to me first or your mom.. I love you Lex."

"Daddy thank you."

"Anything for my girl.." Jay smiled as him and his daughter snuggled up on the couch watching Princess and the Frog. Alex's favorite disney movie. Jay had promised her that they could watch it.

Happy Late St. Patrick's Day, I decided to post this chapter before I fell asleep. Thank you so much for reading, tell me what you want to see! I am open for suggestions and also I plan on writing a couple of one shots so give me ideas!

Thank you so much

Madds


	14. Chapter 14: Church Bells & A Stork

"Dad?" Alex said

"Hey, kid?"

"Why do we have to leave?" Jay laughed

"Because we have TO go home and see your Mom and brother. We can't stay here forever." Jay looked down as his daughter was pouting. "I mean we can.."

"Daddy let's stay."

"Lex we have to go home and see Mommy." Lex nodded her head

"Still not fair. Can we come back?"

"In a couple of years when your little brother is old enough. Y'know I brought Shane here when he was your age. I think it's time I bring him again." They were both sitting in the airport eating Chick Fil A before their plane was on takeoff. Which they had about an hour before their plane left.

Erin and Shane had been at home cleaning for when Jay and Alex came back home.

"Erin?"

"Yeah?"

"When's the baby due?"

"Three weeks?" Erin laughed

"Oh. That's close. Erin? I have to go undercover again. With Antonio." Erin turned around

"Why?"

"They are still trying to catch the people who killed my uncle. We are getting closer. I know I shouldn't have told you but you're my guardian. I figured I should. Uh, can you take me to see someone before we head to the Airport? I just want to talk."

"Yeah. C'mon." Erin waited for Shane and he got into the car.

"Mom?" Erin looked over and smiled

"Yeah.."

"Thank you for everything."

"Alex ready?" Alex smiled

"I guess. I wanna see Momma and Tate."

"I don't know if we'll be able to see Tate but we can try."

"Okay, Daddy." Alex grabbed his hand and started pulling him toward the gate.

"Lex wait." He let a couple and a couple other people pass before them so he could have their tickets ready.

"Hey," Shane said

"Hey. I thought you were mad at me.." Quinn said

"Yeah I am but I want you to know I don't care about you and Daniel. Obviously, I did but that's because I should have known before. You could have told me. Quinn, I know you don't love me. but I do love you and I always will. If it comes down where we are together again. I'll cherish those moments.. but until then I guess it's over. I will always protect you if you need help I will help. But I love you, Quinn." His voiced cracked.. he leaned over and gave her a kiss.

Shane had already turned around by the time Quinn wanted to say something so she let it go. "Who was that Quinn?" Her dad asked

"Just someone I let go.."

"Daddy! I can see a cloud!" Alex shouted

"Shh baby girl. You don't need to scream."

"I'm Pat." The guy sitting next to him said.

"Jay. That's Alex, my daughter."

"Where are you headed?"

"Home. My daughter and I were coming from.."

"Shane I'm sorry.."

"Don't be. She's just a journey. I'll find my destination." Shane smiled

"DADDY WE ARE HOME," Alex shouted

"Yeah, we are kid. Let's go see Momma and Shane."

Alex sat there looking out the window, she smiled then walked off with her dad.

The first corner they turned Erin and Shane were standing there waiting for them. Alex saw her mom and went running for her. Once she for there. Erin wrapped her in her arms and held her tight.

"Shane!" She shouted

"I missed you a lot Lex.."

"I missed you too Shane. DADDY told me you got to go see the Cubs. I wanted to go." She folded her arms and laughed

"I have tickets to Friday's games. You and I can go." Erin looked up at Jay and smiled

"I love you," Jay said

"I love you too. Your boy was kicking all night." She whispered

"I bet. He's my boy." Jay placed his hand on her stomach and felt the boy kick. His smile lit up his face.

Jay drove the truck home and noticed a car sitting in his driveway.

"Y'all stay here." Jay said as he got out of the truck.

"I'm looking for Shane Halstead…"

"Why? He's just 16.."

"He's being arrested for possession, and first-degree murder.." The detective said

"Dad, what's going on?" Shane asked as he got out the car.

"Are you Shane Halstead?"

Shane looked at his dad then back at the man standing in his driveway. "Yeah, why?"

"Son you're under arrest for possession of cocaine and first-degree murder." Shane complied and put his hands behind his back.

"I'm gonna call Hank…" Jay said "What district?"

"31st.." Jay laughed

"That's my old district. I don't know if you know me but I'm Jay Halstead.."

Jay walked back to the car and got in. "Shane was arrested. You have to call Hank.."

"I will right now."

"Hank," Erin said

"I already know. I'm on my way down there now."

'Mommy where is Shane?"

"We are going to see Shane now."

They arrived at the district ten minutes later. Hank and Antonio were already waiting for them. Alex and Erin stayed in the car until Jay texted them to come inside.

"Hank, what the fuck happened?"

"He was undercover, the guy attacked him. Then Shane kept on stabbing the guy, I don't know. Shane was pissed at the world the day he went. I know he didn't mean too but he killed him. The possession charge we added that on there to make it seem like the murder was nothing."

"Hank Tony, my son is in there locked up. Because of you two fucking idiots. I didn't want him going undercover. I knew it was a bad idea. Bad enough he killed Jack. I knew it would catch up to him."

"Is that Jay Halstead I hear?" Erin and Alex both walked in and watched as Jay was talking to his old sergeant.

"Hey, Sarge.." Jay said shaking his hand. "This is my fiancee Erin and her daughter Alex.."

"You've got a lovely lady Halstead."

"Thank you. She's the light of my world. Any reason why Shane was arrested and Can I take him home tonight?"

"Jay you know just because you're a Detective doesn't mean you get special treatment. We'll probably hold him for 48 hours until we figure out everything."

"Daddy, Where is Shane?"

"He's well. Shane might've done something very bad, and he has to get locked up until we can figure out if he really did it."

"Can I see him?"

"No.. I don't want you seeing him. Sorry kid."

"Did you kill him?"

"I was freaking undercover. I'm sixteen, He attacked me. What was I supposed to do? My little sister expects me to come home to her every night. I can't just leave her. He nearly killed me. Sorry if it was wrong but I didn't kill him on purpose and I sure as hell didn't want to be attacked."

"You went undercover knowing the goddamn risks." The detective slammed his hands on the table.

"I'M SIXTEEN FOR CRYING OUT LOUD I WENT TO FIND OUT WHO KILLED MY UNCLE. NOT TO GET FUCKING KILLED."

"Watch your tone young man."

"Sorry if I'm getting a little snappy. I'm getting accused of something I didn't do. And I don't want special treatment since my daddy is a detective. I can handle it without him."

"You wish you can handle it without him."

"No, I don't."

"Whatever. I know you committed the crime."

"YOU HAVE NO PROOF."

"I don't? I have security footage you killed him. Don't think your daddy can save you now."

"Can I speak to my dad and Hank?"

"You're not allowed."

"You think I'm a damn idiot? I've been raised in the system, my daddy has been a cop my whole life if you don't think I know the rules and the laws. You must think I'm stupid. I'm allowed to see him. So let me. I'm also allowed a lawyer which I don't need. But I am underage so technically you're not allowed to do this alone. But that I'll let pass."

"You're just another entitled little white boy who's got his head stuck up his ass."

"No. I'm just a kid who knows the law. I'm not privileged and I sure as hell ain't entitled to nothing except anything I work for."

"Get my dad in here before I get you in trouble."

"I'm not allowing it." Luckily to Shane's help, the Commander stood outside the door and opened it.

"He's allowed his dad and Hank no matter if they are Police. I can have you suspended for this Detective.."

"I don't get what the big problem is considering the damn guy was a criminal you probably wanted to catch.." Shane spat then he rolled his eyes. Jay and Hank both walked in and sat across from him.

"Are you giving him trouble?" Jay asked

"Only when he deserves it. Damn Detective is making me out to be the bad guy and an entitled white boy." Shane chuckled

"All I'm telling you is you don't have to talk if you don't want too you're underage. We've got Anna Valdez coming to your rescue.."

"Ohh she's hot," Shane said

"And she's like twenty years older than you.." Jay laughed

"Dad, Can Hank or you stay in here?"

"We are not allowed to get involved. Although I am having that detective suspended for not allowing you to see Hank or myself.."

"I didn't kill him, Dad. I swear."

"I know you didn't. I believe you.."

"Can I see Lex? I know she must be asking about me.."

"Yeah. You can."

Lex followed her dad back to where Shane was and jumped into his body. "I love you, Shane."

"I love you too kid."

"Dad, I'm fine.." Shane said

"I'll see you tomorrow.," Jay said

Erin was sitting down in the lobby next to Alex who was sleeping on her lap.

"Tony this is all your fault.." Jay spat

"No, it isn't. Your son pushed me and Hank to let him go. I told him you'd be pissed. I watched his back the whole time. I swear."

"If I had known this would have happened. I wouldn't have sent him in. He and I both knew the risks. It's not his fault, but he went in knowing he may not make it home.."

"He's only sixteen. He's got his whole life ahead of him. I can't have him dead."

"I never said he would be dead. He's got the best unit standing behind him. He's got the best district in the best city standing behind him. I'm never letting that kid fall not after what he did for Erin." Antonio said

"If he ever falls, I'm going down with him," Jordan said as he walked in next to Daniel his brother and everyone else in the unit.

"He's my best friend. I promised to be his backup." Jordan added

"Thanks, J.." Kevin said

"It's all I can do." Jay walked towards his friend's brother then pulled him in for a hug.

"We are going to hold him for 48 hours until we figure out if he really did it.."

"Okay. You have no proof.." Jay spat

"We do. In fact. The Security footage places him there at the scene."

"But wait what time was that?"

"Around 9:20.."

"Shane was with me, at home cooking dinner at 9:20."

"Why were you cooking dinner at that time?"

"Because we can that's why." Erin spat

"Whoa she's feisty." the detective said as he pushed Erin back

"Don't touch my wife." Jay spat "She's pregnant you idiot."

"She shouldn't have gotten an attitude with me."

"No, you shouldn't touch women. You disgusting piece of shit."

"I didn't mean too."

"But you did. She's pregnant. You could have hurt our child. Sorry if that doesn't alarm you, but it's wrong to touch women more or less push them." Jay pushed him back as he got more in his face.

"Jay.." Erin said

"I'm fine," Jay said stepping back

"I'm gonna have his badge."

"Jay calm down.." Erin said

"No, no one will put hands on you unless you want them too. I sure as hell won't let them do it when you're pregnant.."

Erin bent over and grabbed her stomach. "Erin, what's wrong?"

"I-I don't know. It felt weird though." Erin spat grabbing onto Jay

"Erin baby do you need to sit?"

"Yeah. It didn't feel like a contraction."

"Maybe it was?"

"I don't know.. Let's weigh it out." Erin said

"Anything for my baby.." Jay leaned over and kissed her

The next morning Erin woke up with pains again in her lower abdomen, she slapped Jay.

"What? What happened?" Jay asked

"I need to go to the hospital.." Erin smiled "I think the baby might be coming."

"Oh gosh. The room."

"The room is fine Jay.. Beautiful.."

They were able to take Shane home considering they had no evidence, and they couldn't hold him since he was underage. So Shane was sound asleep in his room, Alex was sleeping too until she heard the door slam.

"Mommy." She said

"Yeah, baby?"

"Where are you going?"

"To have a baby.." Alex's eyes widened and her face went blank. Jay laughed

"So you're going to be busy all day with the baby? That's not fair.." She crossed her arms

Jay bent down "Hey kid we are not going to forget about you kid. You're still my favorite kid. I promise. Since your baby brother is going to be tiny we'll have to take extra care of him."

"I'll take care of her.. Call me when you have the baby," Shane said picking Alex up

"Thanks, Shane."

"No problem, Lex wanna go for a swim? Or eat some breakfast?"

"No, but I guess I want some breakfast.."

Lex sat down at the bar and watched as her older brother gave her a bowl of her favorite cereal Froot Loops.

"Thank you, Shane."

"My pleasure kid. Maybe later we can go see Mom and Dad at the hospital.."

"Okay. Shane were they not happy with me? Is that why they wanted another baby?"

"No, that's not why kid. Some people love each other so much they want another version of them. Like you and me kid. I am obviously not your real brother by blood but by marriage but kid just because we are blood doesn't mean anything. When my dad met your mom and fell in love. I promised him and her that I'd look out for you. You saved my life in the process. One day you're going to find someone you love, and then you will have kids of your own."

"Do you love someone?" Alex asked

"Yeah. I do. But I can't date her. She loves someone else."

"Oh.."

"Erin. How many weeks are you?"

"38. Why is something wrong?"

"Yeah well it's not wrong but you see that?" Nat points to the screen and shows two babies.

"Wait does that mean what I think it does?" Jay asked

"Well, I would say it's twins. If I'm not mistaken.."

"How did we not find out earlier?"

"I don't know.. But it's identical boys, so that's probably why. They share the same placenta.."

"Makes sense." Will said

"You are in labor, you are not even dilated much."

"We are having twins at any point of time today or tomorrow.."

"Jay you wanna take a trip to the store to get another crib and another bed set.."

"We need two of everything. I only got one.."

"Can we at least think of a name before this kid comes."

"Yeah.."

"So for the first one, we have Jensen Jay.."

"I like Lane Christian-Rhett Halstead.."

"Lane. I like that."

"So we have it.."

"Go get the stuff before this baby comes." Erin laughed

"I called Hank for you Erin. He's on his way.." Nat said

"Thanks. I appreciate it."

"Hank," Erin said

"Yeah?"

"I'm having twins.."

"You're what?" Tony said as he walked in the door

"I'm having twins."

"What gender?" Erin laughed

"You'll have to wait.. Although Jay would probably need some help. So I'd go help him."

Antonio busted into laughter. "I can't believe you're having twins Er. But Congrats… Does Alex or Shane know?"

"No. We haven't told them yet." Shane had texted Jay telling him he was bringing Alex to the park and to get some ice cream then to his grandpa's house.

"Lex, guess what?"

"What?"

"Erin just told me that the baby will come tonight."

"Oh.."

"Don't worry kid they won't forget about you."

"Why don't you call her Mom?"

"I don't know." Shane said He looked back at Alex who was putting her seatbelt on, "I guess I never want to forget about my mommy. I lost her when I was your age. She was killed by a very mean person. Ever since then I haven't been able to call anyone else Mom. I guess I never will."

"But Shane she's gonna be your mommy. Daddy told me. He said he was going to propose.."

"He is? He said that?" Alex laughed and nodded her head. She didn't need to say a word Shane knew. He smiled then kept on driving until Dirt Road Anthem by Jason Aldean came on the radio

"Back in the day pop's farm was the place to go Load the truck up hit the dirt road, Jump the barbwire spread the word Light the bonfire then call the girls, The king in the can and the Marlboro man." Shane sung

"Jack and Jim were a few good men When we learned how to kiss and cuss and fight too Better watch out for the boys in blue." Alex joined in singing

Shane looked on the back and smiled at Alex who was ducking her head "Shane.."

"Alex, you just rapped the whole part?"

"So? Daddy plays this song." Alex laughed

"Do you know this song?"

"What song is this?" Alex asked

"Uhh, your favorite song." Lex's favorite song was Church Bells by Carrie Underwood

"Jenny grew up wild, like a blackfoot daisy Out in the shack with a blue tick hound Broke as hell but blessed with beauty. The kind that a rich man can't turn down." Alex started singing

"Lex."

"Yeah?"

"I don't know keep the singing going kid." Shane laughed and kept driving.

 **So school has been kicking my butt, student council moving houses and cheer has added to that.. So here is the next chapter.. Smoke and Tears will be the next update hopefully.. But I wouldn't promise. What do ya think about that plot twist? Twins? Yeah I came up with that yesterday.. LOL**

 **Enjoy Read and Review!**

 **Love Madds detchuckles**


	15. Chapter 15: Hold On Kid

He opened the door with a sleeping girl in his arms holding her tight then put her on her bed and closed the door slowly. He went into his room and saw a text that the baby was born. Shane hadn't car went that the baby was two yet. So it'll be a surprise when he finds out.

He walked back to the door after hearing it knock. He stood there for a few seconds didn't bother opening it. "Hello? I need some help." The guy on the outside said

Shane went to the back and grabbed one of the pistols just in case they tried killing him. Shane chuckled inside then opened the door with it in his back pocket.

"I'm Brett. I I need some help. My wife was stabbed."

"Oh Okay. I'll help.." Shane backed up and didn't let him in. "I'll get you a towel.." He stood there protective of his house. He closed and locked the door then grabbed a towel.

"Here you go." The guy pulled a gun out on Shane.

"Fuck." Shane spat. The gun was locked and pointed at his head and knew if he took one step he'd get blown. So he stood there. "Look, my parents, they are cops. Can you just like stop?" Shane grabbed the gun from his back pocket and held the guy at gunpoint.

"You're talking to a guy who's been trained since he was four?" Shane laughed

Brett , not alarmed pistol whipped Shane and he say to the ground. "I need the girl."

"You're not going to touch her." He wiped the blood off his head and kept the gun pointed at Brett trying to avoid getting shot.

"You don't think I won't.." Brett threatened moving closer to the hallway.

"You go anywhere near those rooms. I'm gonna have your head on a stick, but I'm gonna like avoid that."

"You won't shoot me." Brett teased

"Who said I was gonna shoot you?" Shane stood up and had him at gunpoint.

"Feisty… You think you're bold huh kid?"

"I know I am bold." His eyes could tell someone so much, he hadn't been this scared since Alex was nearly killed or since his mom gunshot. His eyes told a story of fear.

Shane fell to the ground after the boom. He grabbed his chest and held it. , heard screaming coming from Alex's room. He tried getting up but he fell right into the door.

"ALEX I'M GONNA SAVE YOU," Shane shouted

"SHANE! MOMMY DADDY!" Alex shouted

He used the door to get himself up, nearly bleeding to death and grabbed Alex's arm but he lost balance and fell.

Shane's eyes closed slowly and he fell unconscious. He could feel his heart racing at every second still not knowing why this happened. Why didn't he shoot him?

The Sirens blared throughout the neighborhood waking up everyone, and to Shane's help, it was Leslie and Gabby driving the ambulance.

"It's Erin and Jay's address."

"What the hell happened now? They can't catch a break.." Shay laughed

"Yeah."

They opened the door and saw Shane lying on the ground helplessly.

"Shane? Are you okay?"

He was still unconscious. Shay walked around the house and didn't see Alex.

"Gabs, I I don't see Alex."

"What do you mean?"

"Alexandra Camille? Ring a bell. I don't see her anywhere."

"Oh my gosh, I need to call Tony."

"Tony, what's wrong?"

"Shane needs our help."

Hank grabbed his keys and bolted for his car. Luckily Jay was in the roomcub'sand he didn't hear anything.

Tony got into the car with Hank. IT took them minutes to get to the house. There were an ambulance and a patrol car.

They both saw Shane being pulled out by a gurney pulled by Shay. Tony dropped his phone and darted to the boy.

"Gabs? What happened?"

"All I know is he was shot, and Alex isn't in the house.."

"Where would she go? She's five."

"I don't know." Gabby walked away and got into the truck

Maggie looked around and pulled Rhodes aside. "We've got a Halstead coming in. Clear the OR and get a hold of William."

"I will see where he is. Which Halstead is it?"

Maggie gave him a look, and once he saw that he knew which one. "I'm on it.." April said

"Move out the way people. We've got CPD coming in." Maggie shouted

Kevin stopped in his tracks once he heard CPD. Luckily he didn't hear who was coming in. Adam stopped with him and they both just stared at the body on the gurney.

"Someone tell Jay." Rhodes walked over

"No, we are not telling him or Erin just yet. I don't want any stress. Alright?"

"Yeah. I get it." Kevin said

"What happened?"

"We don't know." Maggie spat William got off the elevator and ran to the front, saw his nephew being rolled into a room.

"Shit." He said

"Scrub up." He told Noah.

"Isn't that the Halstead kid?"

"Yes. I need someone to not tell my brother.."

Jay sat by Erin holding her hand tightly. He noticed Kevin and Adam standing in the doorway.

"Jay? Have you talked to Shane.."

"No. I haven't. He texted me about an hour ago telling me Lex had fallen asleep. Then that was it." Jay laughed it off. "Why is something wrong?"

"No. Something's wrong? No. Nothing is wrong." Kevin and Adam both said

"I'm more convinced something is wrong." Erin looked up at Kevin.

"I want these damn kids out of me." Erin spat

Jay got up and walked out the door. He hadn't seen Hank or Tony because they had just dropped everything and left. "Where's Hank?"

"Jay.. I gotta tell you something.."

"Quit the shit tell me."

"Shane was brought in with gunshot wounds to his chest. I don't know what happened."

"Where's Lex?"

"I don't know," Kevin said

"Why didn't no one call me?"

"We just found out a couple of minutes ago.." The three of them walked down the stairs and saw Will and Connor surrounding his son.

"Jay." Gabby stopped him

"Lex wasn't at the house when we arrived so I called Tony. Hank and he arrived there."

"She was kidnapped?"

"I don't know but it looks like that."

"Oh, my gosh. Just what we need.."

"Jay bring her home," Gabby said as she walked away

"If that's the last thing I do I will."

"Hank? There's blood everywhere…"

Shane woke up in the bed. Scared. "Th-that was a dream. That was a dream." Shane got up and ran to Lex's room

"LEX?"

"WHY ARE YOU YELLING! I WAS SLEEPING SHANE." Lex shouted then burst into laughter

"I just had a bad dream nothing."

"Was the baby born?"

"I don't know I haven't checked my phone." Shane ran back into the room and checked his phone and smiled when he saw the picture of the twins.

"Hey Big Bro when can we practice throwing?" It said Signed from Lane Christian-Rhett Halstead

He called his dad, once it answered. He laughed

"Twins huh? How long you kept that a secret?"

"Not long. WE just found out yesterday." Jay laughed

"Oh wow. How is that even possible?"

"I don't even know but it is. You and Lex can come now."

"NO, I DON'T WANNA GO. I WANT MOMMY AND DADDY." Alex dropped to the floor screaming

"Lex. Uh, Dad, I gotta go." Shane walked away

"Hey, Lex wanna go grab some ice cream? Before we go see your brothers?"

"Two? Really!" Lex complained

"It was bad enough I had one now I've got two. No fair." She added

"Lex, Mom, and Dad won't forget about you kid, I promise. They might have to pay a little more attention to the twins but that's okay. You have me and Friday I'm taking you to the Cubs game. Just you and I."

"I'd like that Shane."

Once they got to the hospital Lex became even shyer and stood behind Shane. He smiled as he was handed one of his brothers. "What's this little guy's name?"

"Jensen Jay Halstead and I'm holding Lane Christian-Rhett."

"I love the names," Shane said

Jay walked out of the door and bumped into a woman. As she walked away he recognized the voice.

"Amy?" Jay spat

"Oh Hi, Jay! It's been a while.." Jay hugged her subtly

"Yeah. What are you doing here?"

She pointed to where she was walking. "My sister is having her baby!" Shane peeked his head out of the door. His eyes widened

"Amy?" She was a vague memory in the back of his mind, he hadn't seen her since he was 10.

"Hi, Shane. You got so big."

Shane rolled his eyes then peeked his body back into Erin' s room.

"I gotta go my wife just had our babies."

"Oh. Well, I'm glad you found someone. I miss you, Jay. I know we broke for a reason. It's my fault but I am glad you're happy."

"I hope you found someone Amy. I really do."

"Yeah. Thanks. It was nice seeing you."

Jay walked back into the room and kissed Erin. "I saw my ex.." He said

"Oh. Jay."

"Same thing I said." Shane piped in

Erin laughed "Mommy can I hold one of the babies?"

"Yeah kid. Here you can hold Lane."

"But you have to sit down alright."

"Okay, Mommy."

Pat Jay's Dad stopped in the doorway. "Will call. He said she had the baby." Jay turned around

"Two babies. Actually." Jay chuckled as he walked closer to his dad and gave him a hug

"I thought he needed to know Jay." Jay smiled

"Yeah uh, thanks, man. Did you hear from James?"

"No. I haven't he's been busy with the kids."

"Oh. Okay." Jay walked back to Erin and saw Shane and Lex both holding the babies. He smiled and his heart was full. Full of love.

"I think we make pretty cute kids.."

"Mommy I want a little sister," Alex said

"Pumpkin I don't know if you'll get a sister."

"Why not?" Erin let out a small chuckle as her daughter stared at her with such happiness in her eyes.

"Uh well, we have two babies. Maybe when they are older we might decide to have another baby.."

"I don't want two brothers. I want two sisters."

"Hey kid maybe one day we'll give you a sister but have two brothers you don't have to share your toys and bedroom."

"Also Lex you get to boss them around." Lex laughed

"I'm also gonna boss you around too Shane." Everyone laughed. The family was complete.

The family was everything they both wanted. They had three boys and a beautiful girl who all drove them insane.

They didn't know how they were gonna do this family thing but with them it would work.

Shane threw on a shirt and his cub's baseball hat, he grabbed his phone and then walked out of his door. It was Friday and he was taking Lex out to the ballgame. Her first game, and their first outing since she got hurt.

Lex sat waiting for him wearing her favorite shirt, her cub's shirt, and her cubs baseball hat. "Erin? I'm taking Lex now."

"Sure go. I'll be fine." Erin said as she held a bottle in her hand.

"You sure? Where's Dad?"

"He's where do you think?" Shane looked over the couch and saw Jay snoozing on it, snoring very loudly.

"Psst. Daddy."

"Huh?"

"You snore very loudly Daddy." Lex had her arms crossed and her body standing tall

"And you take up the whole bed.." Lex rolled her eyes

"No, I don't. That's a lie Daddy."

"No it's not."

"Before the game, I'm taking Lex to Navy Pier then before the game I'm taking her down to the field. Dad, you did call right?"

"Yeah, I did they said they are ready."

"Okay, thanks. Lex is gonna love it."

The two of them got into the car and kept driving. The two of them were both laughin' and singing a song. The brakes slammed and they both heard a boom as the truck started rolling. The airbag went off and he was slammed against the seat hanging upside down.

She was in her car seat upside down unconscious

The sirens were loud, blasting through the interstate. The two Lieutenants got out and saw who was there. All of their hearts stopped and they bolted immediately for the truck trying to save the two of them.

Chicago Med was rather busy that night, the usual gunshot wound, domestic violence case, a broken bone or two.

"We've got two Halstead's coming in." Maggie shouted

Once the call came in from Ambulance 61. They stopped what they were doing and cleared the emergency department. Those two kids meant the world to many of them in the hospital. They were family and family stuck together.

They may not be blood, but blood doesn't matter to any of them. If one of their own was in trouble, all would jump in and save 'em

Shane was the first one rolled into Med. He wasn't awake. His whole life had flashed before him. Will stood there shocked as he saw his nephew all banged up, a gash on his head and a rod stuck in his leg.

"He's in good hands." Will said to Gabby

"I haven't called Jay or Erin yet. Alex is being rolled in next.."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. We rolled up and both of them were unconscious."

Alex was rolled in a couple minutes later. "Female 5, injuries sustained to the head and broken ribs."

Jay and Erin both sat on the couch after they had put the twins to sleep

Their phones had been ringing but they didn't answer. Until it rang the last time. Jay grabbed the phone and saw it was Kevin.

"He's flatlining." is all Jay had heard from the background

"Kev who's flatlining?"

Kevin's eyes widened. "Fuck. Jay you and Erin gotta get to med now. I'll explain later."

"No explain now. I'm not waiting."

"Lex and Shane were both in an accident. Shane flatlined."

"WHAT!" Jay bolted for the door as he held his phone and keys. Not really worrying about Erin.

"Jay, what happened?"

"We gotta go. Call a babysitter."

"I can't. I don't know any. We'll just take them with us." Jay bolted for his son's room and helped get them into their car seats.

Ten minutes later they ran into Med and watched as Will and Rhodes walked toward them.

"What happened?"

"They must've been driving straight and the car must've come from the left side hit them and the car went flying. Rolled about four times then went it stopped both of them were upside down unconscious. I don't know how they went unconscious. Shane didn't have a pulse at first and I know that's hard to say and probably even harder for you to hear. He also had gotten his leg caught, Alex opened her eyes up for a few seconds then went back unconscious. They both had gashes on their heads which I assume is from the car starting to roll and they hit their heads. Alex had a couple broken ribs, I don't know but I assume one of them might've punctured her lung. I'm sorry for the both of you. We did our best." Gabby said

"Thanks, Gabby. How's Louie?"

"He's uh great!"

Jay turned back around to Will. "Shane we brought him back three times before he finally stayed at a steady pulse. We have Dr. Roberts working on Alex. I'm sorry this happened Jay."

"It's It's fine. I just wanna see Shane."

"He's still in surgery. I peeked in. His ribs were all broken."

"Will you save my son."

"You save our son," Erin said putting her hand on Jay's chest.

"I I will."

 **Finally getting this chapter up makes me so relieved. I might not post because I've got exams coming up so I'll be busy with that, but I have summer closing in on me so soon and I'll have so much time to write! Yipee! I hope everyone enjoyed this.. I have some one shots coming soon maybe? Would anyone want to co-write something?**

 **See ya!**

 **Madds detchuckles**


	16. Chapter 16: It's Too Late For A Goodbye

"Are they gonna be okay?" Kevin asked getting up from his seat.

"Who?" The nurse asked

"Shane Halstead and Alexandra Lindsay?"

"I have no clue. I'm sorry. Dr. Manning is on her way over.."

"Nat? Any news on Shane or Alex?"

"Both of them are out of surgery. Alex had a punctured lung, Shane he is okay. His leg is broken from trying to stop the airbag. He's got a bad gash on his head. I'm not worried but he may have some amnesia. I'm not for sure.. But it's possible."

"YOU CALL THAT OKAY? MY SON IS IN THERE MIGHT HAVE SOME AMNESIA."

Erin got up and placed her hand on his chest and pulled him back. His breath was heavy. But he coughed and started to calm down.

"Jay.."

"I'm fine. I just got a little excited."

"Jay I know so many things are on your mind. Calm calm down. Alright." Jay nodded his head.

"I think you can go see them." Nat said

Jay sighed and took a deep breath, he started for the elevator.. Erin sat back with the babies but Kevin told her to go.. He'll watch them.

Erin met up with Jay and gave him a hug to try to comfort him. His heart raced and his mind was all over the place. His body was up against Erin who had her arms wrapped around his.

"I love you Erin."

"I do too Jay."

Will stood in front of a room, watching the boy lying in the bed closely. He hadn't ever done this for anyone except for the boy he calls his nephew. His heart raced just like his brother's and his body was turned towards his little brother who was walking towards him.

"Let me go see him."

"Yeah Jay. Go." Will moved out of the way for Jay to pass into the room. Erin stood outside the door, as she knew just give Jay some time.

"Hey pal.. Hey Shanster, hey bud. I miss you. Y'know I know I've forgotten about you since the twins and since I met Erin. I'm sorry I have… You mean the world to me, I know you might think I've forgotten about your mom.. Son she's on my mind 24/7. Her face never leaves me. She was the first woman I loved, and I will always love her. I If only I could have been home that day with you and her. Sh she wouldn't have gone. We never told you but she's was pregnant with your little sister.. Her her name was gonna be Brooklynn Olivia.. I loved that name. So did your mom. She died when your mom was killed. I I never told anyone and you probably won't remember this conversation anyway. I love you son. I never want you to forget about me, your mom. I know you've got three little siblings now. I think you don't really care. One day you're going to meet the girl of your dreams.. I hope she's as lovely as your mom was, and I hope every day she steals your heart like your mom did and like Erin does. I hope you have a little son who makes you wanna choke him and a little daughter who never fails to make you smile. I do, I have three little sons who make me wanna love them more than myself which I do. I have loved you since I first knew about you. I will love you until I take my last breath. Same with Lex,JJ and Lane.. I will love them forever. I hope you get well soon kid, I need my shooting buddy." Jay laughed. "You're going places kid.. I hope one day you find that your dreams came true.. That they will always continue to come true." Erin didn't hear the last part but she heard the part where he said she steals her heart.. Even in a time of grieve. She still knew how to smile. That's what was special..

Her smile on a happy day could light up any room but when it was a dark day she couldn't light up the room instead to those grieving she could bring a little bit of light..

He looked back and saw Will standing there who had listened to his whole conversation to his coma son.. Erin sat on her daughter's bed holding her hand tightly.

"Hey kid Momma's here. I'm never leaving. The doctor said you were gonna be okay. Your whole family is here waiting for you to wake up so DO momma a favor and wake up. Shane is gonna be okay too I promise." Kevin Adam and Kim stood outside the door watching everyone watching Erin.

"Hey it's gonna be okay. I promise." Kevin said

"She's got all of us behind her." Adam said walking over and putting the flowers and stuffed animal down.

Erin chuckled "She's already got so many stuffed animals."

Adam shot her a glare "She can never have too many."

"I know I know." Nadia stood in the doorway watching her goddaughter.

"Just like when I first saw her. Sleeping peacefully." Nadia said

"Will." Jay spat

"Yeah?"

"Where's the key to Mom's safety deposit box?"

"Huh why?" Will turned his head watching Jay

"I want to ask Erin to marry me with Mom's ring."

"I I will get it. Shouldn't you ask Him?" Will pointed back to Hank who watching watch the both of them.

Jay smiled.

"Hank."

"Yeah son?"

"I want your blessing to marry Erin. I really wanna do it. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me since my wife died. I love her more than anything I promise to always protect her and the kids. I just want to ask you."

"Jay you didn't even have to ask. The way Shane stepped up and the way you did carrying Erin's burdens on your shoulders. The answers always gonna be yes. I know you love her and the kids. I can never thank Shane enough for saving Alex's life. I mean nothing will ever top it. He's going places and you've done a beautiful job raising him."

"Thanks Hank."

"Jay.. Take good care of them.. They are all I have left." Jay nodded his head then walked back to the room where Erin was,

"Erin.. I love you.. You're so strong."

"Jay.."

"Those kids are gonna be okay.. I mean after all they are Halstead's.."

"No they aren't.. Alex isn't a Halstead.." Erin said

"NO but she will be.. Erin.. I I want to marry you, make me the happiest guy. Alex will be a Halstead, and the boys will be ours. Like they already are. I don't want to tip toe, and not be your husband. I've always known I'd find someone.. After Amelia. I had lost hope for a while after but then I met you and all my hope was restored. I love you I don't have the ring but I just wanna ask.."

"Jay." He turned around and Will had threw him the box..

Jay opened the box up and his smile contained his entire face. Erin's smile through the tears was something he would never forget.

"It was my mom's.. I didn't use it for Amelia because Will had wanted it but he never used it.. So I wanted to use it because your smile your laugh.. Your heart is just full of gold.. Our kids are so lucky to have you. Because of you they know and will know the true meaning of what it means to have a mom.. I know your past. I know Er don't let it cloud your present.. Your mom is just nobody.. She doesn't deserve you.. I don't either. I don't know why you walked into my life but I'm glad you did.. I always will be thankful you did because I found what I was looking for."

"I don't know what to say.."

"I'm just hoping you say yes." Jay laughed

"Jay you came into my life and, you mean the world to me.. I couldn't imagine life without you.. Shane saved my baby girl and I can't ever thank him enough for that.. I wanna marry you so badly.. But it's up to Lex."

"Lex already gave me.. It was her idea."

"Yes Jay.. I will marry you." Jay grabbed her cheeks and kissed her while smiling. Will watched him

"I haven't seen Jay this happy since Amelia." Mouse said

"You make me so happy baby." Jay said giving her another kiss.

Erin looked down at Lex. Then looked up as Platt stood in the room smiling.

"Hey Little Lindsay… I miss you kid. When you wake up I'm gonna take you on a tour of the district.. tell you all it's secrets. I'm gonna take you for a ride in the squad car." Platt smiled at the little girl who stole her heart five years ago.

" _Where's the little monster?" Platt asked_

" _She's in the nursery." Hank said_

" _Oh. I was hoping to come see her. Is Erin doing alright?"_

" _I don't know what's going on in that head of hers. She hasn't spoken to me in days."_

 _Platt and Hank took a walk down to the nursery, to see the little girl. Hank's girl._

" _Hi Little Lindsay. I'm Platt… I'm not your grandma but I'm gonna spoil you. And I'm going to make sure you know you've got a family who loves you."_

"Little Lindsay, I told you this when you were born… You're so loved from all of us. We just need you to wake up. You got it kid? Can you promise me. Can you do that?" There was no answer but the monitors beeping was all anyone could hear.

Shane was in the room next to her, and Jay hadn't visited him.

He hadn't gotten up off the bed, kissed Alex's small head then walked out.

The twins were with Kim and Adam for until they could see if Erin needed some time.

Jay stood in the middle of the room staring down his son. His favorite thing as a kid, was taking him to the park, takin him to Disney seeing that smile on his face.

Jay loved that smile he loved his laugh. Hearing those things made life worth it.

"Shane… I ask Erin to marry me, I know you never were fond of me marrying her or even dating her but she's the love of my life…. I just need to tell you that I love you more than anything kid, and if you wanna go. I guess go. Because I can't make you stay. It's all up to you. The doctors did their best. I know that.. I'm thankful for all the time we got to spend. you are forever my son kid. I haven't been this sad since your mom had died. Truth is I don't know how to deal with death. I never knew. I never will. I can't lose you but if today the day you need to leave me. then go kid. I love you Shane Joshua Halstead… I always will kid." Jay bent down and kissed him on the head then he walked away. Jay heard coughing, and he looked back to see his son wide awake trying to pull the tube out of his neck.

"NURSE I NEED A NURSE!" Jay shouted and of course the rest of the team came running towards them.

"Jay.." Erin said

"H he woke up." Jay said "He woke up. My boy." Jay smiled as his fiancée pulled him in for a hug.

"Everything is gonna be alright. Shane is okay. Alex is gonna be okay."

"I love you Er.." Erin nodded her head

"Dad." He heard

His heart had stopped beating for a moment, and his smile was the biggest Erin had ever seen.

"Son. Boy I'm here. I'm here I'm never leaving. I swear boy."

"I'm sorry. Is Lex okay? This is all my fault.."

"She's gonna be okay. She's in a medically induced coma to help with the pain. Shane this isn't your fault I swear boy."

" _Boy, you're gonna know it all  
You'll think you're ten feet tall _

_And run like you're bulletproof"_

"But It was my idea.. I thought of taking her to the Cubs game.."

"Shane.." He heard a familiar voice standing in the doorway of his room.

"I'm sorry." He said. Daniel nodded his head. "I shouldn't have done that. Stolen your girlfriend. Nearly losing you. Made me think. I shouldn't have. It was wrong."

"Daniel.."

"Yeah if you want me to go Shane. I'll go. I just wanted you to know I couldn't live without you. I couldn't survive a life without my best friend. I was an asshole to you before but you mean a lot to me. I'm sorry for being an ass, I hope you can forgive me one day."

"I'm sorry Daniel. I acted like an ass after your dad had passed away. I didn't know what you were going through.. I hope you can forgive me."

"I do.."

"Is this Shane Halstead's room?" A familiar voice asked. Shane's head shot up, and the smile was covering his face ear to ear.

"You're Kris Bryant.." Kris laughed

"And you'r-"

"Anthony Rizzo.." Anthony said laughing "Yeah. How you doing kid?"

"I've had better days..I wish I could have come and seen y'all but I guess god had other plans."

"We wanted to come visit you. Say hello drop off some presents. We hear you're a pretty big Cubs fan." Shane laughed

"Only since I could breathe." Kris walked closer as he held the signed hat in his hand

"We wanted to give you this along with the winning ball and all of our player cards signed… Your dad had told us you had all of them from the 1998 team."

"Yeah. It was a Christmas present from my uncle, before he died on my fourth Christmas. Best Christmas present I ever got. Thank you this means a lot. But the little girl next door is probably your biggest fan. Born and Raised Cubs fan. She was the most happiest kid the day y'all won the series. My parents had let her stay up. She looks at me with that smile on her face. 'They won. The CUBBIES WON. Mommy. Daddy.' I never seen a kid more happy. This means a lot."

"Kid anytime you need a favor. Just give us a call. Need help surprising your girl.." Anthony laughed

"Thanks guys. Are you gonna come back to visit Lex?" Kris and Anthony both nodded their heads

"You bet our asses we will. That kid's probably our biggest youngest fan."

"No I think my youngest twins are your youngest fans.. They are a week old." Jay laughed as he stood up and walked Kris and Anthony out of the door.

"I appreciate this. I really do."

"No problem. Call us when Lex wakes up. We'll be Here. I think we'll bring the whole team."

"Really? She'd love that." Kris and Anthony smiled

Jay stepped back into the room and saw Shane talking to Erin. "Jay I think you should tell him." Erin suggested

"Shane… I gotta tell you something." Shane looked at Jay then looked at Erin

"What's wrong? Is Lex gonna wake up?"

"Yeah Lex is fine. I asked Erin to Marry me. I should have asked you but I love her. I wanted her."

"Dad if you were gonna ask for my permission. You don't have to, you never will. Erin makes you happy. I saw it when you came home. You love her, and she loves you. You deserve to be happy.."

"Thank you boy."

"You deserve it. I know you love me and the boys and Lex."

"I do. I always will kid. You scared me."

"I miss Mom…"

"I know you do kid. She was so special."

"Best thing that ever happened to me before I met Erin."

"Jay.." Erin said

"I love you Erin. More than anything. All I hope is to be what you've always wanted.."

Erin sighed as Jay kissed her.

"ERIN!" Will shouted

"Oh gosh." She mumbled as she ran towards her daughters room.

"What? Is she gonna be okay?"

"I I don't know. Her vitals dropped."

"Will." Erin looked down at her daughter and held her hand.

"I'm sorry. I don't know if there is anything we can do." Jay looked at his brother then pushed him against the wall.

"Will you save that girl. I don't care what you have to do. You break a law. My ass is bailing you out of jail. I don't care. That little girl. I need her in my life."

"I'm gonna try."

"Jay." Erin said

He didn't budge. "Jay." Erin spat

"I'm okay I'm okay. I just."

"Jay calm.." Erin walked closer to him and put her hand on his chest. Like she normally does.

"It's all gonna be okay."

"She's not supposed to go this early. It should be you or me. I can't lose her. I won't lone her. After meeting you she's been my little girl. I lost one before I'm not losing her."

"Jay. She's not going anywhere."

"I know I know."

"Jay…"

"I got scared I haven't gotten that scared since Amelia died. I haven't gotten that scared since Alex was nearly killed. I just want her to be okay."

"Jay she's not leaving us.."

Jay turned around and his body faced Alex as she opened her eyes and smiled at her dad once she realized who it was.

"Alex baby girl." Erin said rushing toward her

"She was never gonna die. She's okay. She was just sleeping."

"So why'd you tell us she was?"

"I don't know.. I figured she needed to sleep it off. Her head swelling had gone down."

"Will I'm gonna kill you." Jay laughed as he hugged his brother.

Erin had looked down at her phone. Her body stopped moving. And she froze. Looking up at Jay.

"Nad-Nadia.."

"What happened?"

"She was just found dead. She had tearing down below. Her body was cold like she had been for a couple of days. How did I not know this?"

Antonio stood in the doorway. "You."

"No me nothing. I didn't want you to worry. We thought we had her safe but we didn't."

"I I don't care I deserved to know this. What the hell Tony!" Erin pushed him back

"Erin chill."

"Don't tell me t-." Jay pulled her back and held her body as she cried. Her body went cold and numb.

"She was only 22.. she had her whole life in front of her. What am I going to tell Lex?"

"Erin we'll worry about that later.."

"Jay if you wanna stay with the kids I I will take her home.."

"No I'm staying here."

"Erin you shouldn't be here. They had her in trauma one.."

"I I wanna see her."

"Erin. I don't think it's a good idea." Jay said as he held her tightly.

"Jay you don't get to decide what's good and what's bad for me."

"I'm only looking out for you. Sorry if that's such a problem."

Erin sighed then walked away following Antonio out into the waiting room. He noticed Hank and Al standing over the bed. Watching her. With Blake Hank's grandson standing nearby.

"Erin.."

"Where is she?"

"She's in the bed.. They are still examining her."

Erin walked over and took a deep breath with her eyes closed before she saw Nadia. Her body aching with pain. Her tears hadn't begun streaming down her face yet but once she saw her face she couldn't hold it back. It all came back the memories of her holding Alex. The memory of saving her life.

"Nadia.. I will miss you.." Erin's legs buckled and Jay caught her fall before holding her tightly on the ground in his arms as she cried.

 **This was the hardest part to write.. And it only gets better from here. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
